jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SmoczyWolfiacz/Smocza Gra
Witam, To moje pierwsze opko więc prosze o wyrozumiałość ;( '-Informacje-' 1. Postaci raczej będzie troszku więcej... 2. Perspektywa TYLKO 1 postaci.thumb|Okładka bloga 3. Konkursy na dedyka będą. 4. Hiccstrid też. 5. I oczywiście smoki będą. 6. UWAGA! Ja słabo umiem pisać. 7. Postaram się wrzucać jak najczęściej. 8. Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS 1. 9. Proszę o szczere komentarze i piszcie, jeśli czegoś w Informacjach zapomniałam. 10. Kursywa to smoczy język. 'Rozdział 1. Co to jest?!' Mam na imię Kora. Wracam ze szkoły. Kolejny zły dzień. Nie, nie mam złych ocen, dobrze się ucze, tylko inni mi dokuczają. Nie wiem czemu. Może to imię (mam przezwisko Drzewo), może to, że kocham JWS? No ale każdy może coś lubić, lub kochać. Wchodzę do domu. Mama coś robi w kuchni. Nie mam ochoty na rozmowy, więc cicho przechodzę do mojego pokoju. Jestem dobra w skradaniu się. Ponieważ jest piątek, nie muszę odrabiać lekcji. więc wchodzę na tą wiki, bo mi się nudzi. Spędzam jeszcze przed laptopem godzinę, aż mama woła na obiad. Było smaczne, kurczak z ryżem, uwielbiam to, a deser kocham (Lody!!!). Oczywiście, gdy skończyłam i chcę iść do pokoju, mama chce porozmawiać. Tata często siedzi do późna. Stosuję prostą wymówkę: - Umówiłam się z kimś w necie i już spóźniona jestem - mówię wnerwiona (gniew udawany ^-^) Mam spokój. Akurat mam ochotę obejrzeć JWS. Oglądam sobie, wszystko ok, aż tu nagle w ostatniej minucie filmu... włącza się jakieś dziwne nagranie. A po chwili ten plik pokazuje się na pulpicie. Włączam, słyszę moją kochaną muzyczkę (Jónsi - Where No One Goes ) i widzę, jk ktoś lata na Nocnej Furii. To nie Czkawka, ale chyba Szczerbek. Paczam dalej, a ten koleś skacze z Szczerbolka i, gdy ma jakieś 3 metry od oceanu, zamienia się w Nocną Furie. Paczałki mi prawie ze zdumienia wypadły. To ten ktoś zaczyna się ze Szczerbolkiem bawić (Szczerbolek ma taki ogon jak w Gift on the Nght Fury czy jakoś tak). No ale w JWS przecież nie ma pół-smoków! Z mega zdziwieniem wracam na wiki. Czytam sobie coś, a tu niesamowicie zdziwiona kątem paczałki mojej zauważam, że tapeta strony ożyła! Smoki machają skrzydłami. Ten biały Oszołomostrach lekko podnoi głowe i znowu opuszcza, a te jego wypustki falują. Szczerbek lekko macha skrzydłem i się kołysze, a Chmuroskok nie ożył, bidny jedyny. Boże, mam dość! Idę spać! Dość wrażeń na dzisiaj! Gdy się kłade, przed oczami staje mi głowa Nocnej Furii (w myślach) z jaskrawymi, niebieskimi oczyma. Takimi, jak moje. Załamana psychicznie idę spać. Smoki mnie prześladują! Oczywiście, standardoo snu nie pamiętam. Gdy się budzę, moje paczałki odkrywają na drewnianej części łóżka słady pazurów. Serce mi staje. Wszędzie je poznam. Nocna Furia. I w tym oto momencie odkrywam, że chyba zwariowałam. Mając wszystko gdzieś włączam[[Click to Continue > by WA|[[Click to Continue > by WA|[[Click to Continue > by WA| komputer]]]]]], jestem gotowa na wszystko. A tam... tapeta jak okładka bloga, i nowy plik. Klikam, okazuje się, że to folder. Otwieram pierwszy plik. Wiadomość w Wordzie: Witaj, Kora Jak zauważyłaś, widzisz mnóstwo rzeczy związanych ze smokami. Nie zwariowałaś. Dołączylaś do Smoczej Gry. Temat gry to Smoki. Zostałaś wybrana do gry, ponieważ kochasz smoki i Berk. Zastanów się, zanim włączysz. Nie ma odwrotu. Powodzenia. A. I koniec. Otwietram drugi, a tam pisze, że (okresłam moimi słowami) jest coś w rodzaju Cleverbota do gadania z A. To z nim piszę: Ja: Kim jesteś? A: Administratorem. Ja: A te rzeczy (tapeta, oczy smoka, pazury) to twoja sprawka? A: Tak, poza pazurami. Ja: A wytłumaczysz, skąd pazury? Mam teraz zniszczone łóżko. A: Nie mogę i przykro mi. Ja: A kto je zrobił? A: Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Ja: "Ci" dużą literą :P A: "Twoja" też :D Ja: Dobra, dobra... Co mam robić? A: Włącz grę. Ja: Która to? A: Ostatnia, nazwa napisana dziwnymi runami. Ja: Dzięki, pa. I wyłączam ten plik, klikam grę. Pokazana jest postać, moja wymarzona, w moich ciuchach. Sprawdzę zakładke "Umiejętności". Klikam, i co pisze? Umiejętności nie odkryte. ''To klikam "Graj". Poczułam się senna. Zanim cokolwiek zdążyłam zrobić, zasnełam. '''Jak się podoba? Pisałam godzinę. Może jeszcze dzisiaj wstawie rozdział, jeśli się podoba. I, jeszcze jedno. Doceńcie, moje pierwsze opko, chce zobaczyć, czy się podoba. UWAGA! Ja tak miałam z tą tapetą wiki i paczałkami smoka, tylko jego oczy trochę bardziej jaskrawe od moich w realu, ale postać moja kochana ma jaskrawo niebieskie paczałki.' 'Rozdział 2. Berk.' Hejo, oto nexcik. I dedyczek! Dla BlackFoxyFive za pierwszy kom. Dobra, więc tak, Zbyszko 3 cytryny jest, Belvita jest, Koteł na łóżku wyżej jest, więc zaczynam! Obudziłam się na plaży jakiejś wyspy. Bolała mnie lewa stopa. Gdy na nią spojrzałam, zobaczyłam całego niebieskiego Śmiertnika Zębacza, który ułożył głowę na mojej stopie, w pozycji, która wywoływała ten ból. Śmiertnik się obudził i zwrócił na mnie swoje żółte paczałki. No i wtedy poczułam, a raczej przestałam czuć, ziemię pod stopami. Popaczałam w górę i widzę, że ten smoczek mnie niesie w pazurach. Dostałam szansę zobaczenia, że na moim ramieniu dynda sobie skórzana torba, ze znakiem Tajemniczej Klasy, czyli zwinięta Nocna Furia. Po godzinie lotu, gdy już lekko kimałam, zrzucił mnie na plażę. Lewa stopa znów boli, ale tak, że chodzić nie mogę. Na moje szczęście ktoś tu jest. Podszedł do mnie. Jest już ciemno, więc nie widzę, kto to. Ten ktoś: '''Hej. '''Ja: Cześć. Upadłam. Ja: Pomożesz? Ten ktosiek: Ta, jasne. Pomógł mi wstać i mnie podparł. Ja: '''Dzięki. '''Ten któóóóóś: Nie ma za co. Chwila ciszy... Ten koleś, co się nie chce przedstawić: '''Jak masz na imię? Bo ja Czkawka. '''Ja: Kora Czkawka: Nie śmiejesz się? I robi wielkie paczadełka. Ja: '''Z czego niby? '''Czkawka: '''Mojego imienia... '''Ja: A co w nim śmiesznego? Czkawka: Nie wiem, wiesz? (głupi sarkazm -,-) Ja: No ale śmieszne to to nie jest. Są imiona śmieszniejsze. Czkawka: '''Na przykład Sączysmark? To już było śmieszne, wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Chyba dochodzimy do jego domu. Już dawno postanowiłam się zachowywać, jagbym nic nie widziała. Doszliśmy do jego domu. Teraz zauważyłam, że mam duże rozcięcie na lewej nodze, pewnie ten Śmiertnik to zrobił. On też to zauważył. Pogmerałam w torbie i znalazłam wode utlenioną. '''Ja: Masz jakieś bandaże lub wogóle materiał? Czkawka: Jasne. I poszedł po niego, po chwili wrócił. Dał mi, ja wyczyściłam ranę wodą i zawiązałam "bandaż". Czkawka: '''Kto to zrobił? '''Ja: Widziałeś tego smoka, co mnie na plaże zrzucił? Czkawka: Tak, to on? Pokiwałam głową na tak. Po paru minutach drzwi się otworzyły i do środku wkroczył ojciec Czkawki. Wiem doskonale, kto to jest, ale musze udawać. Zanim zdążyłam coś powiedzieć, Czkawka coś powiedział. Czkawka: Tato, to jest Kora, Kora, to mój ojciec i wódz Berk. Stoick: 'Witam. '''Ja: '(Szeptem) Hej... '''Stoick: Jak się tu znalazłaś? Opowiedziałam wszystko, zaczynając na obudzeniu się ze Śmiertnikiem na stopie. Po wysłuchaniu wódz zaproponował mi nocleg w ich domu. Czkawka pomógł mi wejść na górę. Znalazłam w torbie koc i sobie rozłożyłam na podłodze. Czkawka się na mnie dziwnie popaczał, Ja: '''Co? '''Czkawka: Ty zamierzasz spać na podłodze? Ja: No tak, nie masz drugiego łóżka, więc tak... Czkawka: Ale to ty powinnaś spać na łóżku, bo jesteś dziewczyną, ranną i gościem tutaj. Nie zamierzałam się kłócić, była na to zbyt zmęczona. Walnełam się na łóżko Czkawki. Po krótkiej drzemce obudziły mnie wrzaski z dworu. Wikingowie: Smoki atakują!!! Czkawka szybko wybiegł, pewnie do kuźni. Chciałam sobie obejrzeć atak smoków na żywo z miejsca walki i pokuśtykałam na dwór. Nie wiem czemu, looknełam na spód prawej dłoni, i zobaczyłam co? Oczywiście ten znaczek Nocnej Furii. W domu nikogo nie było. Wyszłam i po zobaczeniu tych wszystkich smoków zapomniałam o bólu nogi. Podleciał do mnie Gronkiel, szykujący lawe na strzał. Wyciągnełam prawą dłoń przed siebie w niewerbalnym geście "Stój!". O dziwo Gronkiel odleciał w stronę lasu. Sprawdziłam prawą dłoń oczyma i nic, poza tą Furią, niezwykłego nie znalazłam. Wiking jakiś: Nocna Furia! Kryć się!!! Rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam, jak Czkawka pędzi w stronę katapult z sieciami. Zaczął się do niego zbliżać ten Ponocnik, ale jak podeszłam do niego i wyciągnełam prawą dłoń, zwiał do lasu. Popaczałam w stronę, w którą leciała sieć. Po chwili zauważyłam, jak sieć owinięta wokół czegoś spada na Krucze Urwisko. Uśmiechnełam się do siebie i ruszyłam w stronę domu wodza. Gdy Czkawka wstał, ja wyszłam parę minut po nim. Pobiegłam w miejsce, gdzie leżał przyszły najlepszy przyjaciel Czkawki i siadłam w krzakach, żeby mnie nie zauwarzył. Czekałam, czekałam, i słysze wreszcie! Czkawka: Bogowie się na mnie uwzieli! Inni gubią nóż, albo kubek, ale nie ja! Mnie się udało zgubić całego smoka! Użyłam całej swojej siły woli, by nie zachichotać. Zawsze ten tekst mnie śmieszył, ale bardziej mina Czkawki, gdy zobaczył smoka. Po chwili ten przerażony chłopak podszedł do smoka, i zaczął gadać, to samo co w filmie. Ale na koniec, zamiast tego ryku Szczerbka, usłyszałam słowa. Cóś: Dzięki, a teraz sio! I to mnie skołowało. Minutę po "odleceniu" Szczerbka wyszłam do Czkawki, który leżał przerażony, oparty o kamień. Ja: '''Hej, co jest? Czkawka nie reaguje... '''Ja: Halo... Ciągle nie reaguje... Ja: Czkawka! Nocna Furia za tobą! Odskoczył przerażony od skały, rozśmieszył mnie mocno tym. Jednak po chwili się uspokoił i popatrzył na mnie z wyrzutem. Czkawka: Weś tak nie strasz, ok? Ja: No to co miałam zrobić?! Nie reagowałeś, jak się do ciebie mówiło. Czkawka: Ech, to mogłaś szturchnąć, lub coś innego, ale żeby coś takiego?! Ja: A co? Widziałeś Nocną Furię? I co to był za krzyk "Jestem Vikingiem!" ? I co tak rykneło? Hmm... ? Czkawka: No... Bo... Ja... Ten... No... Ech, dobra... (tu meeeega głęboki oddech) Bo ja ten, no (a tu szept) Uwolniłem z sieci Nocną Furię... Ja: Co mówiłeś? Nie słyszałam. Czkawka: '''Uwolniłem z sieci Nocną Furię. '''Ja: I to ona powiedziała "Dzięki, a teraz sio!" tak? Czkawka gapi się na mnie jak na wariatkę. Czkawka: Ty rozumiesz smoki!? Ja: To to był smok?! Czkawka: Ty je rozumiesz i tego nie wiesz? Ja: Niby jak mam wiedzieć? Podczas ataku tak wrzeszczeli, że nic nadzwyzajnego ze strony smoków mi się w uszy nie rzuciło. Czkawka: Ok, teraz chodź! Ja: Gdzie? Czkawka: '''Szukać tego smoka! '''I jak się podoba? Wstawiłam to tak późno, bo moje głupie lekcje się same nie odrobią. Więc przepraszam za to. A nexta się postaram wrzucać codziennie. No, może co max. 2 dni. Pasi? 'Rozdział 3. Smok' Hejo, oto nexcik. Wstawiony dość wcześnie. To dzięki temu, że miałam mało lekcji. Uwaga! Możliwe że dzisiaj wyjdzie też rozdział 4, ponieważ mam Mega Dobry Humor (Powód: 6 z testu z infy ^-^). Tak, musiałam się pochwalić xD. Dobraa... No więc tak, moje kochane Where No One Goes leci, koteł na tygryskowym kocu, palec mnie boli, bo Truskawka mnie w palec użarła. No i jeszcze pojawiła się na nim jakaś dziwna, podejrzana rana... Kto zgadnie, o jaką Truskawke mi chodzi, dostaje dedyczka. Dzisiaj nie mam ochoty na dedyczki. No, może jednak dam... Dedyk dla psa sąsiadów, za wspaniałe udawanie Szczerbolka (czarna, słodka i zaatakowała mnie lizaniem xD bo ten pies to suczka o-o). xD Dobra, mam głupawkę! Więc przechodzimy do rozdziału! ''' Szukamy i szukamy. Chyba z pół godziny. Proponuje iść nad Krucze Urwisko, bo coś z tamtąd słysze. Wiem, wiem, nic nie słysze. To tylko taki pretekst, żeby tam pójść. Bo wim z filmu, że Szczerbol tam będzie. No to jesteśmy. Czarny jak smoła smok próbuje się wyrwać z tej pinknej dolinki. Naszkicował go (Czkawka Szczerbatka, nie na odwrót xD) w tym swoim notesiku. '''Czkawka: Dlaczego nie odleci? Szturcham go i pokazuje na jego ogon. Brak lotki. To on zmazuje lewą lotke ze szkicu. Smoczek w tym czasie zauważa ryby w jeziorku. Szczerbuś: Rybka! :3 Zamach mordką, i... Nie złapał. Szkoda. Akurat w tym momencie wypada Czkawce prapradziadek ołówka. Szczerbol nas zobaczył. Paczał na nas tymi swoimi paczałkami, tak dziwnie podobnymi do paczałek Czkawki. I coś mu na pysk kapneło. Looknął w góre. Chyba zaczyna padać. To my się zwijamy. Spacerkiem expresowym lecimy do wioski, w skrócie biegniemy. Zauwarza nas banda Sączysmarka, lubie ich tak nazywać ;P. Mnie ignorują, ale nie Czkawke. Od razu go zaczepiają. Sączysmark: No prosze, prosze. Czkawuś, znalazłeś tego smoczka? Co to było, Straszliwiec? Reszta bandy w śmiech, warknełam. Ja: Och, dajcie mu spokój. Sączysmark: Bo co? Denerwuje mnie ten głupek, zaraz mu przywale. Ja: Bo to. I oberwał w brzuch. Co za wspaniałe uczucie, nie dziwie się, że Astrid go ciągle wali. Powtórze to kiedyś. Teraz trzeba zabrać stamtąd Czkawke. Odchodze, a on za mną leci, ale Czkawka nie Smark. Czkawka: Czemu go walnełaś? Ja: Denerwował mnie ten głupek. Lecimy pędem, uciekając przed deszczem. Nie chcę się przeziębić. Gdy deszcz przestał padać, miałam już w torbie 3 dorsze. Ale pójść tam nie możemy. Kolacyja. Potem trzeba iść spać. Ja nawet nie wiedziałam, że my cały dzień szukaliśmy tego "pomiotu burzy". Myślałam, że max. 30-45 min. Ja już zmęczona jestem. Lece na góre. Sprawdzam zawartość torby, w środku było: 2 jabłka, butelka wody, telefon z słuchawkami, 3 dorsze, woda utleniona i 2 koc. I jak to się tam zmieściło? Nie wiem. Odkryłam na telefonie taką apke, jak ta gra. Włączam ją i jest opcja: Wyjdź z gry. Nie klikam, nie chcę jeszcze. I od tego oto momentu słychać podniesione głosy z dołu. Po paru minutach na góre wchodzi Czkawka, wnerwiony. Nie pytam się, o co się kłócili, bo doskonale wiem. Smocze Szkolenie. Ja pewnie też bym musiała chodzić. Rano mi o tym wódz powiedział, że wszystkie osoby 15-letnie muszą tam chodzić, a ja tyle akurat mam. No cóż, trudno. Smoka zabić nie umiem. Po chwili wpada mi do głowy suupcio pomysł. Ja: Czkawka! Śpisz? Czkawka: Nie, a co? Ja: A co powiesz na nocleg w lesie? Chwila ciszy... Czkawka: '''A dzikie smoki? '''Ja: Boją się tego. I pokazuje mu spód mojej prawej dłoni. Ja: Na ten widok w czasie tamtego ataku Gronkiel i Ponocnik odlecieli. Więc moja dłoń jest taką jagby ochroną przed smokami. Czkawka: A czemu chcesz, że bym też poszedł? Ja: Bo znasz las i Cię lubie. Czkawka: No dobra, chodźmy. To pakujemy ten pierwszy koc i po cichu się wymykamy. Obydwoje chcemy tą Furie poobserwować, więc idziemy na Krucze Urwisko, tam będziemy nocować. Smoczydło, gdy przyszliśmy, otworzyło swoje Czkawkowe paczałki i je w nas wlepiło. Szczerbek: ''No pięknie, towarzystwo.'' Ja kucam na brzegu. Ja: Cześć. Szczerbolek:'' Co chcesz?'' Ja: '''Pogadać. '''Szczerbek: ''Ty mnie rozumiesz?'' Ja: '''Tak, a co? '''Szczerbi: ''Super, człowiek mnie rozumie. Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś?'' Ja: Nie wiem, po prostu umiem. Czkawka: To co, idziemy spać? Podszedł jak nie patrzyłam. Szczerb: Kto to? Twój chłopak? (tu się ten wredny gad chihra) Ja: Nie, kolega. To sobie poszliśmy jakiś metr od brzegu, zostawiliśmy koce i kładziemy się na nich, spać. Ale nie ja, ja sobie o czymś przypomniałam. Wyjełam z torby dorsze, Czkawka wziął dwa, ja jednego. Ja: Hej! Ty, smok! Szczerbatek: Co chcesz? Ja: Kolacja! I rzucamy mu ryby. Szczerbek je łapie. Szczerbolek: Pycha! Dorsz! Ja: Smacznego! Jak już ryby w gadziej paszczy są, to idziemy spać. Tradycyjnie snu nie pamiętam. Szczerbol wrzeszczy. Patrze, co się dzieje, a tam! UWAGA! W-Ę-G-O-R-Z!!! Padłam ze śmiechu. Szczerbuś: Zabierz go! ZABIERZ! Ja: Ok, ale nie strzelaj. Szczerbolek: ZABIERZ!!! Zlazłam tam i zabrałam węgorza. Czkawka zlazł za mną. Gdy już ta STRASZLIWA xD ryba znajdowała się w krzakach, zobaczyłam, jak Czkawka rysuje patykiem w piachu. Rysował tego wrednego gada. Gad wgapiał się paczałkami w to dzieło na piachu. Po chwili pobiegł gdzieś i wyrwał jakieś drzewko. Zaczął nim bazgrać wokół Czkawki. Gdy wpomniany chciał już odejść, stanął na lini. Szczerbek warknął. Noga wzniosła się. Gad przestał. I tak jeszcze pare razy. Gdy Czkawka już ominął to zbiegowisko kresek i linek, stanął tuż za Szczerbkiem. Szczerbolek chuchnął na niego. To się Czkawka odwrócił, ręke wyciągnął i odwrócił głowe. Czarny gad zamknął oczy i dotknął głową ręki. Otworzył swe paczałki i przeskoczył na drugi brzeg jeziora. Akurat pare minut wcześniej wyjełam węgorza. Gdy na niego looknełam przypomniało mi się, jak kiedyś, gdy węgorza zjadłam, poczułam się okropnie, dziwnie widziłam, słyszałam niesamowicie dobrze i ciągle kichałam. Wziełam tą rybe i rzuciłam w stronę smoka. Ten spał, gdy lekko otworzył oczydła, podskoczył z przestrachu na widok strasznej ryby! I końcem ogona zamiótł w moją stronę. Wyszłam z krzaków, a czerne smoczydło na mój widok się nie ucieszyło. Szczerbi: Za co?! Ja: Za wczorajszą rozmowę. Gad zauważył spód mojej dłoni, prawej, bo lekko nią machnełam. Oczydełka mu się rozrosły. Szczerbolcio: Co to? Na twojej prawej łapie... Yyy... Znaczy dłoni? Ja: '''Ni wiem. Wielki wytrzeszcz. Czkawka tu przyszedł. Szczerbol dał mu się dotknąć, nawet pogłaskać. Czkawka podszedł do ogona smoka i zaczął go oglądać. '''BUM! Koniec rozdziału 3! Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się jeszcze dzisiaj coś wstawić. Jeśli nie to sorki. A w sprawie Truskawki nie ma żadnej podpowiedzi! Buahahahahaha! Jestem zła! xD Dobra, koniec, poczytam sobie troche i może coś dodam. Troll! Nie koniec 3 rozdziału! Zrobiłam trolla! xD Zawsze,kiedy mam dobry humor, mam też lekką głupawkę. A ten tydzień to tydzień mojego dobrego humoru i lekkiej głupawki, ale brat ma zawsze. Nexta pisze ukoleżanki, która cały czas psika wszędzie chemikaliami, Ambi Purem itd. Ona chyba też lekkiej głupawki dostała! Zaraziłasię ode mnie! Jeśli teraz to czyta,to niech wie,że Ambi Purem nie da się oddychać -,-. xD powiedziała: Ambi Pur rządzi! Dobra, robie rozdział, a F wszystko czyta i się myszką bawi. Przepraszam za wszystkie uwagi do F. Notował też cóś. Czarne gadzisko zainteresowało się moim znakiem na ręce. Więc Czkawka mógł spokojnie oglądać brak jego lewej lotki. Pogadałam trochę z tym gademi mi wybaczył tego węgorza. No i się ze Szczerbem zaczeliśmy lubić. Ale i tak zawsze będą się z Czkawką uwielbiali. Chociaż narazie się tylko lubią. Oczywiście musieliśmy z Czkawką wracać do wioski. Szczerbol też chciał,ale kazaliśmy mu tu zostać, a on nam obiecać,że będziemy do niego codziennie zaglądać. Stoick się trochę wkurzył (wrrr... F wiedz,że jeśli znowu psikniesz Ambi Purem, to nie będe miała czym oddychać -,-) Stoick: Gdzie wy byliście,dzieciaki?! Ja: W lesie, mały biwak. A co, szukaliście nas? Stoick patrzy na nas, jagbym powiedziała największą głupotę pod słońcem. Stoick: W końcu nie zostawiliście żadnej karteczki,więc mogliśmy się martwić. (ech...Perfumami też niepsikaj, F. Jej! Skończył się Ambi Pur!) My nic nie powiedzieliśmy, tylko od razu w stronę domu Czkawki. Ciągle u nich "mieszkałam". Gdy on zajął się lokowaniem na brudnym od ziemi kocu, ja już prawie kimałam. Przepraszam, ale reszta będzie, jak już u siebie będę. Jej klawiatura mnie dobija. Często nie robi spacji. I mnie F wnerwia. Już jestem u siebie, z dala od tego strasznego Ambi Pura. Koteł mi z kolan zwiał ;-;. Piszem to 2 godziny po przyjściu od F, ale nie chciało mi się pisać, bo byłam cała zapłakana. Powód? Przeczytałam opek Dziękuje kolego, do zobaczenia w Valhalii. Już się uspokoiłam. Kto się też rozbeczał, czytając to? Przechodzę do rozdziału. Ale coś mi nie pozwalało zasnąć. Postanowiłam się przejść. Rana już się prawie zagoiła. Dziwne... Nie znam się na tym, ale chyba nie powinna się tak szybko goić! Mogłam normalnie chodzić, tylko podczas biegania lekko kuło. Zaliczyłam szybciutki spacer nad Krucze Urwisko i z powrotem. Oczywiście, pomyślałam o Szczerbolku, który jeszcze nie wie, że się tak nazywa. Przyniosłam mu trochę ryb. Przywitało mnie pytanie. Szczerbaty:'' A znajdzie się tam jakiś dorsz?'' Ja: Aż tak bardzo je lubisz? Jasne! Szczerbata Mordka: Dzięki!!! Chyba się z moich odwiedzin ucieszył. Nie wiedziałam, że tak bardzo mnie polubił. No ale ja niestety się śpiąca zrobiłam, więc musiałam już iść. Dowlekłam się do wioski i padłam na łóżko. Rano jak zawsze snu w pamięci nie ma. Ale jest mały szczegół ze snu. Podobny do Nocnej Furii biały smok. Z paroma żółtymi pręgami, wzdłuż kolców grzbietowych i żółte obwódki uszu i wypustek. Nic więcej. Rano Czkawka musiał iść na Szkolenie, ale ja nie. Trochę poudawałam ból nogi i nie musiałam iść. Jasne jest, że do Mordki poleciałam. Załatwiłam dorsza, wiedząc, jak go lubi. Mordeczka: Cześć! Gdzie Czkawka? Ja: Czkawka musiał iść na Smocze Szkolenie. Widząc pytające spojrzenie Szczerbatka, dodałam cicho. Ja: Będą go tam uczyli zabijać smoki... Szczerbaty: Co?! Ja: '''Tak, niestety. Mi się udało wykręcić z powodu nogi. I pokazałam mu nogę. Chyba po raz pierwszy zauwarzył to, że moja noga jest ranna. '''Szczerbi: Kto to zrobił? Wyjaśniłam mu, jak trafiłam na Berk. Rzucił drugie pytające spojrzenie, na moją prawą dłoń. Powiedziałam mu wszystko, co o tej czarnej plamce wiem. Szczerbek nie bał się tego, chyba wiedział, czemu to mam. Coś wymamrotał, stanął na drugim końcu jeziora, i powiedział tak, że inny człowiek by nie usłyszał. Szczerb:'' Słyszysz mnie?'' Ja: Tak. Szczerbo: O kurcze... Przyszedł z powrotem, a gdy zobaczył MOJE pytające spojrzenie, dał niezbyt zadowalającą odpowiedź. Szczerbolek:'' 'Powiem Ci kiedy indziej. To dałam spokój. Z kolei Szczerbol zinteresował ię zawartością mojej torby. Dałam mu już 3 dorsze, w torbie miałam schowane 3 kolejne, żeby sprawdzić, czy je wyczuje. Wyczuł i dostał. Ja musiałam wracać, zgłodniałam. Jabłka już dawno wamaliśmy z Czkawką, a Szczerbatek zeżarł ryby. No więc poszłam. Zjadłam coś, akurat Czkawka wrócił. Przywitał się i poszedł na górę. Gdy tam przyszłam, on przy biurku rysował plany ogona Szczerba i siodła, dla wspomnianego gada. '''Ja: Zamierzasz na nim latać? C'''zkawka wzdrygnął sie i zaczął chować rysunki. Ale gdy zobaczył, że to ja spytałam, widać było, że się rozluźnił. '''Czkawka: Tak, a co? Ja: Super! Wreszcie sobie polata. Pewnie ma dość siedzenia ciągle w tej dolince. Czkawka usmiechnął się do mnie i znowu zajął się planami. Klapnełam sobie na łóżko. Wgapiałam się w sufit. Usłyszałam, że Czkawka wstaje. Ja: Idziesz do smoka? Czkawka: Tak, jasne. Nie uważasz, że przyda mu się jakieś imię? Ja: Jasne. Zeszliśmy na dół i biegiem do lasu. Szczerbol się mega ucieszył na widok Czkawki. Zresztą Czkawka na widok tego gada też. Jak już się przywitali, Czkawka go o coś spytał, drapiąc go za uszami. Czkawka: Em... Smoku... Szczerbek: ''Tak?'' Ja tłumaczyłam. Czkawka: Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy cię jakoś nazwali? Szczerbo:'' Ok!'' Czkawka: A co powiesz na imię Szczerbatek? Szczerbol zrobił duże oczy, popaczał się na Czkawkę. I pokiwał głową. To on odbiegł trochę, krzycząc "Szczerbatku, łap mnie!". Szczerbol pobiegł za nim i zaczeli się gonić. Ja siedziałam i oglądałam te ich wygłupy. Wyjełam jabłko, które wziełam w wiosce. Ale zanim zdążyłam je ugryść, usłyszałam szelest i zobaczyłam coś dziwnego w krzakach. Szczerbek chyba też, bo podbiegł, stanął obok mnie i warczał na krzak. Czkawka niespodziewanie jak znalazł się przede mną i rozgarnął krzaki. I zobaczyliśmy... ASTRID! Ta krótka krzykneła, rzuciła topór w stronę Szczerbatej Mordki i zwiała. Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatego, który uniknął topora i popedził za nią. Chyba gdy byłam wcześniej u Mordki, zrobił ogon, bo teraz to smoczydło leciało z Astrid w łapach. Tak jak w filmie, Astrid wylądowała na drzewie, no, a co dalej się stało wie każdy, kto film obejrzał. Zdziwiłam się, ponieważ Astrid w filmie śledziła Czkawkę dzień przed zabiciem smoka. Wylądowali. Ja: Astrid! Czemu nas śledziłas?! Czkawka: Kora, spokojnie... Szczerbatek: Ona się wytłumaczyła podczas lotu! Ja: '''Serio? Astrid dziwnie się na mnie popaczyła. '''Astrid: Tyyy... Go... Roz... Nie skończyła, bo przerwał Czkawka. Czkawka: '''Tak, wiem. Też byliśmy zdziwieni. Ona również. Wskazał na mnie. Ja się wgapiałam w niebo. Usłyszałam chichot Szczerbiego. '''Ja: Co jest, Szczerbi? Szczerbol: Patrz... Na... Jej minę! Hahahahahha!!! Zauwarzyłam minę Astrid. Serio była śmieszna. Też się zaśmiałam. Ale coś sobie przypomniałam. Ja: '''Astrid wiesz, że jeśli komuś o Szczerbatku sie wygadasz, to zbyt mili nie będziemy. '''Czkawka: '''Więc lepiej sie nie wygadaj. Z nimi lepiej nie zadzierać. Dobrze wiedział, że nie mówiłam o nim, przy słowie my. Chodziło mi o mnie i czarnego smoka. A smok mi coś szepnął. Uśmiechłam się podejrzliwie (błąd specjalnie). '''Ja: Wiesz, z kim masz do czynienia? Troskliwe spojrzenie Szczerbatego trafiło mnie prosto w oczy. Powiedziałam mu wzrokiem, że wszystko gra. Astrid: No tak... Z dwoma 15-latkami i jedną Nocną Furią. Ja: '''Poprawka: Z jednym człowiekiem, jedną Nocną Furią i jednym pół-smokiem. Czkawka z Astrid spojrzeli na mnie ze strachem. Ich wzrok powędrował na moją prawą dłoń. '''Czkawka: No jasne! Jak mogłem nie zauwarzyć, czytałem o nich! Ja: A o tym, że jestem pół-smokiem też radzę się nie wygadać. Nie lubię przemocy na przyjacielu, ale mi zrobią i tak coś gorszego. Czytałam też o tym. Uważacie pół-smoki za demony, które żywią się strachem. I ludzi (spojrzenie na nich). I smoków (spojrzenie na Szczerbatą Mordkę). Ale to nie prawda. Raczej się strachem nie żywię. Wole jabłka. Tu zachichotali wszyscy. Szczerbol też. Po chwili mnie odciągnął, żeby ze mną potrenować zamianę w smoka. Po moim znaku na dłoni możliwe jest, że będę Nocną Furią. Poszliśmy do jaskini. Gad kazał mi się skupić na chęci zmiany w Nocną Furię. Po jakimś czasie poczułam swędzenie na całym ciele. Zaczeły mi wyrastać łuski itd. Zamieniałam się w smoka! Gdy przemiana dobiegła końca, wyszłam z jaskini i strzeliłam plazmą w skałę 2 metry od Czkawki i Astrid, którzy rozmawiali. Obydwoje podskoczyli. Podkradłam się do nich. Chyba mnie nie zauważyli. Wyskoczyłam z krzaków. Ręka Astrid poleciała w stronę topora, który znowu znalazł się przy jej pasku. Popatrzyłam na nią oburzona. Czkawka ją uspokoił. Czkawka: Kora? Ja: ''Tak.'' Super. Mówiłam jak smoki. Nie mógł mnie zrozumieć więc kiwnełam głową na tak. Nagle coś czarnego przemkneło obok mnie. Czkawka został wrzucony na grzbiet czarnego smoka. Teraz rozpoznałam Szczerbatka. Zaczeli biegać po caaaaałej dolince. Chłopak oczywiście opuścił grzbiet gada, którego postanowiłam wyzwać na partię "berka". Podbiegłam do niego, trąciłam lekko i krzyknełam "Gonisz!"! Po smoczemu oczywiście. Szczerbaty: Ty wiesz, że możesz mówić po ludzku? To ja się znowu meeeeeega skupiłam na tym, by coś w ludzkim języku powiedzieć. Po 10 minutach wysiłku udało mi się powiedzieć słowo "Cześć". Para Siedząca Przy Niebieskim Ogniu by Szczerbatek popaczali na mnie, jak na kosmitę. Wziełam się w człowieka zamieniłam. Szczerbek się na mnie wesoło popaczył. Podobnie mineło kilka dni. Tylko teraz chodziliśmy do Szczerbatego z Astrid, a Czkawka już zrobił siodło. Ja musiałam chodzić na szkolenie, ale zwykle smoki mnie unikały i traktowały, jak jednego z nich. Nic dziwnego. W końcu jestem pół-smokiem. I to innych zastanawiało, jak ja się maskuje, że mnie smoki nie widzą. Bo pewnie tak myśleli. Tylko ja, Czkawka, Astrid i Szczerbol, któremu opowiadamy co było na treningach, wiedzą, co tak naprawde ze mną jest. Oczywiście po praktyce ze Szczerbolem, Czkawka zaczął powalać smoki gołymi rękami na arenie. Astrid była trochę zazdrosna, ale nic nie mówiła. No i tak nadszedł dzień, w którym Czkawka miał zabić pierwszego smoka... Hehe. Kto się domyślił, kim jest Kora? Dałam podpowiedź, to nagranie. No, jak się komuś pół-smoki w opku nie podobają, to przykro mi, ale ja kocham pół-smoki! Może się wydawać, że to się już do końca zbliża, ta przygoda, lecz tak nie jest. Dobra, życzę smoczych snów i smoków pod poduszkę, jeśli ktoś idzie spać. A F mnie wnerwiła. Zrobiła sobie tu konto i ściągneła mój nick! Będzie zemsta! :D 'Rozdział 4. Ucieczka' No super! Miałam już pół nexta i mi sie laptop rozładował! Grr... Dobra, pisze. No cóż, ten dzień musiał nadejść. Czkawka był zdenerwowany. On po prostu nie umie zabić smoka, ja też. Ale musiał. No więc wszedł na tą arene. Wpuścili na nią Koszmara Ponocnika. Ja stałam obok areny, ale tak, żeby wszystko widzieć. A wszystko działo sie tak, jak w filmie. Po walce Koszmara ze Szczerbem, Czkawka natychmiast podbiegł do smoka, wsiadł na niego i odleciał. Odbiegłam do lasu i, gdy byłam pewna, że nikt mnie nie widzi, zamieniłam się w NF no i dogoniłam chłopaków. Ja: Po co to zrobiłeś?! Należy wspomnieć, że trnowałam gadanie po ludzku jako smok. Czkawka: '''Mam ich dosyć! Całego Berk. '''Szczerbol: Nie dziwię się. Ja: A gdzie zamierzacie mieszkać? Czkawka: '''Jakaś bezludna wyspa? Ale smoki mogą być. '''Szczerbek: Popieram. Ja: Ok, kto ostatni ten zgniłe jajo! Zaprowadziłam ich na pewną wyspę, którą odkryłam jakiś czas temu. Taka średniej wielkości, był las, góry i fajne plaże. Podobało im się. Ulokowaliśmy się w jakiejś jaskini. Z Czkawką my, śpiochy zasneliśmy. A Szczerbolek chyba nie. Gdy się obudziłam, zmieniłam się w człowieka. Pogadaliśmy trochę, po czym on poszedł pozwiedzać. Ja chciałam zobaczeć, jak zareagowali na ucieczkę Czkawki na Berk. To znowu jestem smokiem i lece tam. Poukrywałam się w krzakach. Zauważyłam Astrid, była smutna. Ona mnie zauważyła. Machnełam głową w stronę Kruczego Urwiska. Poznała nie i kiwneła głową. Cicho się tam przemknełam. Ona była pare minut później. Astrid: '''Gdzie Czkawka? '''Ja: O bosz. Nawet się nie przywita (mamrotałam pod nosem). Astrid: Cześć, a teraz, gdzie Czkawka. Ja: W miejscu, gdzie mu ze Szczerbatkiem fajnie. Astrid: Czyli gdzie?! Ja: Nie powiem, bo to tajemnica. Astrid: Ok, a możesz go tu sprowadzić? Ja: Nie wiem, czy będzie chciał. Astrid: Ploseee... Ja: '''Ok, ok. Pogadałyśmy potem jeszcze trochę. Poleciałam do domu. Teraz tamta wyspa to dom mój, Czkawki i Szczerbatego. Wziełam się położyłam, zmieniłam w człowieka i wyciągnełam telefon. Wyszłam z gry. Obudziłam się przed laptopem. Rzuciły mi się w oczy umiejętności i rasa mojej postaci. Pisało "Rasa: Pół-smok" i "Umiejętności: Zamiana w smoka, pływanie, porozumiewanie się ze smokami," itd. Looknełam na zegarek. 17:46. Gdy wchodziłam do gry, była 17:45. Dzień ten sam. Było mega. Poszłam coś zjeść. Nie patrzyłam się wogóle na prawą dłoń. Nie chciałam jej zobaczyć bez tego znaku. Mamy nie było. Pewnie poszła na zakupy. Ja się wyszalałam, ubrałam i poszłam spać. Byłam tą grą mega wykończona. W czasie gry zrobiłam sobie na lewym wskazującym palcu lekkie zadrapanie, o skałe. Było tam. Normalnie się uśmiechnełam, ale ciągle nie paczyłam na prawą dłoń. Po udanej nocce postanowiłam spędzić dzień na dworze. Do gry wróce w poniedziałek. Pochodziłam sobie po mieście. Nagle ktoś krzyknął, wskazując na niebo ręką "Co to?!". Popaczałam tam. Smoki! Ale atakowały miasto. Mnie ignorowały. Odważyłam się spojrzeć na prawą dłoń. Był tam. Znak. Normalnie sobie pobiegłam do domu, mama siedziała w kuchni. '''Ja: Mamo! Miasto atakują smoki! Z mojego ulubionego filmu! Mama: Dziecko, nie opowiadaj bzdur. I w tym oto momencie, koleś w radiu powiedział (radio było włączone) "Uwaga! Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili! Smoki atakują miasto! Wyglądają tak, jak w popularnym filmie animowanym ,,Jak wytresować smoka"! " Popaczyłam na mamę. Siedziała z szeroko rozwartymi paczałkami. Nie reagowała jak do niej mówiłam, więc wyszłam, zapakowałam się na rower i pojechałam do lasu. Głupotą jest wchodzić do lasu podczas ataku smoków? Tak, ale po części dlatego tam byłam. Gdy byłam już w tym pinknym, zielonym pałacu zlazłam z roweru i spróbowałam się zmienić. Udało się! Polatałam sobie trochę. No i znalazłam jakiś biwak. Spał chłopak, w moim wieku. Baaaardzo głęboko w lesie. Postanowiłam go śmiesznie obudzić. Ryknełam jak NF. Ten koleś wstał. Miał czarne włosy, niebieskie oczy i był wysoki. Zobaczył mnie, był zszokowany. Jego mina była taka śmieszna, że zachichotałam. Normalnie gały na wierzchu, usta otwiera i zamyka, jak ryba. Po chwili się ogarnia. Ten koleś: Nocna Furia?! W realu!? Ja: Tak, a co? Kolo: I DO TEGO MÓWI?! Ja: Bravo, wielki geniusz. Znudziłam się i odleciałam do roweru. Znowu forma człowieka i jadę spowrotem na rowerze, do domu. Gdy już tam byłam, wziełam jakąś książkę. Poczytałam. Warto wspomnieć, że atak skończył się 5 minut po opuszczeniu domu przeze mnie. Porobiłam coś tam jeszcze i spać. Normalnie następnego dnia się nudziłam. Czytałam cały dzień, coś tam na YouTubie obejrzałam. Coś zjadłam, w Paincie pomalowałam. Weszłam do folderu z grą. A tam nowy plik, o nazwie "Gra Kory". I było pokazane na filmiku wszytko, co robiłam w grze. I tak mi zleciał dzień. Wieczorem odrobiłam lekcje i poszłam spać. Do szkoły sobie podleciałam jako smok, jagby co o tej godzinie, że wszyscy jeszcze spali. Nikt mnie nie widział. Postanowiłam tak latać do szkoły codziennie. Fajny sposób. No, chyba ktoś widział. Znowu ten koleś z czarnymi włosami. Paczał na mnie jak na jakiś rzadki gatunek. Nic dziwnego, jestem pół-smokiem. Ja: Masz siedzieć o tym cicho! Jasne? On się trochę wystraszył, bo wziełam kamyk i tak go podrzuciłam, że zmienił się w plazmę. Mnie nie ranił. On: Jaasneee... Ja: Ok, jak masz na imię? Ten kolo: '''Sky, kosmito. '''Ja: '''Jestem pół-smokiem, nie kosmitą. '''Sky: Dla mnie zawsze będziesz kosmitą. Ja: (warknełam i znowu kamyk-plazma) Mówiłeś coś? Sky: (pisnął) Nie! Ja: Dobra, to ja ci powiem moje imię, jestem Kora. Ludzie zaczynają przychodzić. Ja lecę do szkoły. Po parunatu minutach dzwonek. Pierwsza lekcja. Gdy już siedzimy w ławkach, wchodzi nauczyciel z, uwaga, Sky'em. Chyba mnie zobaczył. Nie podobało mi się, że jedyny koleś w mieście, który wie, że jestem pół-smokiem, chodzi ze mną do klasy. Bo nauczyciel nam go przedstawił i powiedział, że to nowy uczeń. Normalnie byłam mega wkurzona. Jak komuś wygada, to będzie pogrzeb kolesia spalonego plazmą. Po Angliku, czyli 2 lekcji, przestałam na chwilę nad sobą panować. Mózg mi się wyłączył, co się czasami zdarza. Na moje szczęście byłam w pustym korytarzu. Czemu na szczęście? Na moim ramieniu pojawiły się czarne łuski. Gdy je zobaczyłam, natychmiast opanowałam się i cofnełam zmianę. Lekcje mineły mega nudno. Unikałam Sky'a, tak dla bezpieczeństwa. Po szkole poleciałam jak najszybciej do domu. Jestem. Włączam grę. Zasypiam. Ech, jestem mega wnerwiona przez tego laptopa. No ale, trudno. Podobało się? Jeśli tak, to się ciesze. :D Dobra, wróciłam pół godziny temu. Czyli 19:50. Chcuałam odpocząć. Musieliśmy robić słownik. Było pare śmiesznych scen. Np: kleimy sobie ten słownik (jest nas 4). Ja i 2 go kleimy, a 3, od drukowania, wchodzi do pokoju i mówi: Dziewczyny! Nie umiemy alfabetu! A, B, C... Gdzie C? Bo pisaliśmy te wyrazy alfabetycznie. Było też coś innego. Chyba 1 h później. Wycinamy wyrazy do słownika, ja i 1, 2 klei a 3 ciągle przy kompie. To 2 coś mówi, my z 1 się śmiejemy. I po chwili mówię: A z czego się śmiejemy? Chyba z tego się śmiałyśmy, co 2 mówiła, ale nie słuchałam. Wiem, jestem głupia. I dedyczek dla wszystkich czytających. Budze się w tym samym miejscu, co przed wyjściem. Na moje szczęście zegarek zmienia godzinę, zależy od świata. To wgapiam się w niego i widzę, że ten weekend minął w 1 minute w tym świecie. Tak samo jak w realu. No, ale wstaję. Postanowiłam, że będę większość czasu spędzać w formie smoka. To się zmeniłam. Człowiekiem będę tylko, gdy trzeba będzie wyjść z gry. Znalazłam Czkawkę, leżał nad jeziorem. Jemu też zrobię kawał. Schowałam się w krzakach i strzelałam do jeziora. Jako pół-smok mam nieograniczoną ilość strzałów. Ciągle strzelałam z innej strony. Czkawka: Co tu robi tyle Nocnych Furii!? No i rozgląda się po krzakach. Dokładnie oto mi chodziło. Potem ryknełam parę razy. Różnymi głosami. Serio uwierzył, że to miejsce jest pełne NF. Osiągnełam to, co chciałam, więc odleciałam do jaskini. Rozpaliłam sobie ogień i się zdrzemnełam. Obudziłam się 5 minut przed powrotem Czkawki. Szczerbek podobnie jak ja wygrzewał sobie łuski w ogniu. Bo podczas spania tak się ustawiłam, żeby mi się łuski grzały. Czkawka: Ej no, wstawajcie! Wiecie, ile tu jest Nocnych Furii?! Ja: Tak, dwie. Ja i Szczerabty. Szczerbek popaczał się na Czkawkę, którego mina mówiła, jagby znalazł gniazdo NF. Potem popaczał na mnie. Powiedziałam mu oczami "Pomóż mi go nabrać". I pomógł. Szczerb: Ja to widziałem ich parę. Tłumaczyłam Czkawce. Daliśmy mu parę kitów na ten temat. Bidny chłopak, uwierzył. Postanowiłam wieczorem mu powiedzieć. Leżeliśmy sobie w jaskini do wieczora. Gdy słońce już zaszło, zaczełam. Ja: Em, Czkawka? Czkawka: Hmm... ? Ja: Słuchaj uważnie... DAŁEŚ SIĘ NABRAĆ! Wybuchneliśmy ze Szczerbem śmiechem. Czkawka się na nas dziwnie paczał. Czkawka: No, ale jak? Gdy byłem nad jeziorem, mnóstwo strzelało do jeziora i rykneło. Ja: Te wszystkie Furie to był dokładnie jeden smok. Ja. I się chichram. Czkawka chyba się fochnął, bo się odwrócił do nas plecami. A gdy mówiłam, ignorował. Ja: No nie gniewaj się! Szczerbol też miał kawał. Rzuciłam w niego węgorzem gdy spał. Ale to było na... Dziwne spojrzenia i smoka, i chłopaka. Rozumiem. Mam nie wymawiać tej nazwy. I sobie coś przypomniałam. Ja: Czkawka! Astrid się chciała z tobą spotkać! Czkawka: A ty niby skąd o tym wiesz? Ja: Gdy wy coś tu robiliście, ja byłam na Berk. Pogadałam z Astrid trochę. Ale w formie smoka. W Kruczym Urwisku. Kazała mi cię tam sprowadzić. To on nic nie mówi. Szybko wsiada na Szczerba i odlatuje. Znam kierunek. Berk. Lecę za nim. Tak, żeby go pilnować. Ponieważ i ja, i Szczerbolek lecimy megaaa szybko, po jakiejś połowie godzinki jesteśmy na Berk. On ląduje w Kruczym Urwisku. Ja znajduje Astrid, siedząc w krzakach. Znowu pokazuję głową na Krucze Urwisko. Ona tam biegnie. Ja się powoli przemykam. Chcę im dać trochę pogadać, tak beze mnie. Gdy przychodzę, ona go całuje w policzek. Uśmiecham się. No wreszcie! Po tej rozmowie ona od niego trochę odchodzi. Obydwoje się uśmiechają. To wychodzę. Ja: Co wy tacy weseli? Czkawka i Astrid jednocześnie: A nic! Paczam na nich podejrzliwie. Nie będe im przeszkadzać i sobie polatam. Tylko... To jest Berk. Tu się poluje na smoki. Muszę uważać. Polatałam sobie godzinkę, nad chmurami. Trochę się obniżyłam. Zauważyłam mega szybką plamkę, odlatującą ze Kruczego Urwiska. Nie dbali o to, że coś może się zauwać. Podleciałam i syknełam. Ja: Uważajcie! Ktoś was jeszcze zauważy! To ten rozmarzony chłopak podskoczył w siodle. Serio, to było lekko irytujące. Szybko oprzytomniał i poleciał za mną w chmury. Na nasze szczęście, nikt nie wgapiał sie w niebo. Polecieliśmy na wyspę. Nocowanie, znowu ten szczegół ze snu. Biała Furia z żółtymi obwódkami na wypustkach. Trochę mnie to denerwuje. Nie znam tego gatunku. Dzisiaj planujemy sobie wyprawę, tak na sąsiednie wyspy. Lecimy sobie, lecimy. No a tam jakaś wioska! Po szybkiej naradzie z Czkawką ustaliliśmy, że będziemy lądować na placu. Od razu wszyscy w wrzask, do domów mkną ile sił. Mnie to troszku śmieszy. Chłopaków też. Paru wrzasneło: "Dwie Nocne Furie!!!". To już było serio śmieszne. Boją się dwóch smoków. Ale Czkawki nie zauważyli. Zsiadł ze Szczerbka. Siodła pewnie też nie było widać. Specjalnie siodło farbował na czarno. Zlazł, rozejrzał się i uśmiechnął. Po chwili w naszą stronę wymierzono kuszę. Pierwsza z siecią, wystrzelona we mnie. Za wysoko wymierzona. Paczam na nich z irytacją, i mówiąc wzrokiem: "Nawet nie potrafią dobrze wymierzyć! Pfii...". Paru rozszyfrowało mój wzrok, ponieważ wyleźli zza tarcz. Z toporami i mieczami. Parę strzałów daliśmy ze Szczerbkiem, i miecze z toporami nie mają ostrzy. Parę minut staliśmy, w końcu raczył się zjawić wódz tej tchórzliwej wioski. Przywitał się z Czkawką, ja musiałam siedzieć cicho. Wszyscy wiedzą, że smok, który umie gadać po ludzku, to pół-smok. A nie chxemy mnie demaskować. Dlatego Czkawka musi mnie traktować jak smoka, nie człowieka. No i sobie trochę pogadał z wodzem, ja czasami warczałałam, gdy zauwarzałam, jak się gapi na kusze z siecią. Czkawka: Witam. Wódz: Witaj, młody. Jak ci się udało wytresować dwie Nocne Furie? Czkawka: Ja ich nie wytresowałem, po prostu się z nimi zaprzyjaźniłem. No i było trochę tej gadki. W końcu ci tchórzliwi mieszkańcy powyłazili. Kilku nawet nas pogłaskało. Mi się podobało życie smoka. Czkawka i wódz ustalili, że cóś od nich dostaniemy. Jakieś zapasy. No i nocleg. Chociaż chłopak odmawiał, wódz nie chciał słyszeć słowa "nie". Dostał jakąś chatkę. My mieliśmy spać w stajni dla koni, jaków i takich tam. Ale gdy tylko mnie próbowali tam zaprowadzić, głośno warknełam. Chcieli mnie pierwszą tam ulokować, a się przestraszyli, Szczerba nie próbowali, więc i nas ulokowano w tej chatce. Połaziłam sobie troszku po wiosce. Pod wieczór padłam na podłogę przed kominkiem, Szczerbol ułożył się obok łóżka Czkawki, gdzie był kawałek kamiennej podłogi. Podgrzał sobie i zaczął chrapać. Wielki Zaklinacz Smoków też. Tak sobie Czkawkę nazywali, bo się przedstawić nie chciał. Ja zaczełam chrapać jakieś pare minut po chłopakach. Sorka, że krótkie, ale ważne, że jest! Jutro postaram się wrzucić 2 nexty, rano i wieczorem. Pojutrze też. Podobało się? Rozdział 5. Nowe życie Ech, 11:50. Prawie południe, a ja na rano obiecałam. Śniadanie trwało 1h 30min. Około. Wim, długo. No, to piszę. Bo ta moja kochana muzyczka leci. Nie będę podawać tytułu. Ale mi się dziwny tekst zrobił. Snu nie pamiętam. Jak wstałam, Czkawka jadł śniadanie, a Szczerbol czekał na rybę. Czyli wgapiał się w Czkawkę słodziaśnymi paczałkami. Chłopak na całe szczęście siedział do niego tyłem. Cukrzycy by dostał od tego wzroku. Ja muszę być ciągle smokiem, bo jak ktoś niezapowiedzianie wparuje, to trzeba będzie się tłumaczyć. Wiem, gdzie zwykle w takich domkach mają kosze z rybami. Wołam Szczerba i szukamy tego kosza. Po paru minutach znaleźliśmy. Dzielimy się koszem po połowie. Ale zawartością, nie rozrywamy tego kosza. Gdy już wszamaliśmy ryby, Czkawka kończył swoje śniadanko. Pare kanapek. Zdecydowaliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem, że trzeba zaliczyć poranny spacer po wiosce. Łazimy sobie, ludzie na nas przerażeni paczą. Rozumiem. Pewnie myślą, że jesteśmy strasznymi bestiami. I tylko w towarzystwie Czkawki robimy się słodziutkimi gadami, które można pogłaskać. Ja bym na ich miejscu tak myślała. Rozeszliśmy się ze Szczerbkiem. Ja sobie spokojnie chodzę, rozglądam się. Widziałam Szczerbatego. On skacze jak zajączek. Dość słodko to wygląda. I śmiesznie. Oto ten wielki gad, który powiedział mi, że jestem pół-smokiem. Teraz wygląda, jak zając w ciele smoka. Motyl mu siada na nosie. Kichnął. Owad leci dalej, a Szczerbek za nim, ciągle tak skacząc. Chichotam sobie, oczywiście po smoczemu. Przerośnięty zając (Szczerbek): Co się chcichrasz? Ja:'' 'Bo zachowujesz się jak mały zajączek, nie smok. I to śmiesznie wygląda. To gadzisko strzela focha. Czyli odwraca do mnie plecami i nos w górę. No i zamknięte oczy. Odchodzi. Nie wytrzymuję i wybucham śmiechem. Też po smoczemu. Akurat Czkawka idzie. Chyba nas szukał. Paczy się na Szczerba, który idzie sobie drogą. '''Czkawka: A temu co? Ja: Zachowywał się jak przerośnięty zając. Powiedziałam mu to, to strzelił focha. Wgapia się we mnie. No tak, zapomniałam, że po smoczemu on nie rozumie. Chyba będe musiała go tego języka nauczyć. Człowiek może rozumieć smoczy. Wtedy nie trzeba mieć podejrzeń co do pół-smokowstwa czy jakoś tak to się mówi. No, trzeba znaleść Szczerbatka i się zbieramy. Ja sobie obecnie nie pozwolę założyć siodła. Może kiedyś. Ok, znaleźliśmy go. Siedział na plaży. Jak ja koffam wodę. Wbiegłam sobie, a Czkawka założył Szczerbowi siodło. Zdjął, gdy szliśmy spać. Gdy zauwarzyłam, że już odlatują, ja też w tej wody wylatuję i ich doganiam. Gdy już byliśmy w chmurach, mogliśmy pogadać. Czkawka: Kora, co mi chciałaś powiedzieć na wyspie. Ja: Gdy się spytałeś, co jest Szczerbatkowi, powiedziałam ci, że zachowywał się jak przerośnięty zajączek, a gdy mu to powiedziałam, strzelił focha i gdzieś poszedł. Lecieliśmy juz w ciszy. Dolecieliśmy do naszej wyspy. Zostawiłam tam wcozraj moją torbę. Jako człowiek już, przeszukałam ją. Czy wszystko jest. Było, nawet bonus. Dwie tabliczki czekolady. Super! Pewnie mama włożyła. Wziełam, połamałam i rozpakowałam. Czkawka: Co to? Ja: Czekolada. Chcesz trochę? Wziął kawałek i zjadł. Chyba mu smakowało. Mleczna była. Wszamaliśmy ją szybko. Następna jutro. Powiedziałam Czkawce o pomyśle z nauczeniem go języka smoków. W końcu na takich wyspach musi mnie rozumieć. A ja nie mogę mu ciągle Szczerbatka tłumaczyć. No więc zaczeliśmy. Tak do wieczora. Szło mu nawet nieźle. Wieczorem poszłam sobie na plaże, popływać. Weszłam jako człowiek. Nurkowałam itd. Wyszłam jako smok. Akurat zauważyłam coś na horyzoncie. Statki. Płyneły prosto na naszą wyspę. Poleciałam najszybciej jak mogłam. Powiedziałam chłopakom, co widziałam. Polecieliśmy tam. Akurat było ciemno. Obserwowaliśmy ich z krzaków przy plaży. Szczerbatek zauważył, że powinniśmy pilnować rzeczy w jaskini. Ja się zgodziłam. Byłam śpiąca. Uzgodniliśmy warty. Pierwsza Szczerbatka, druga moja, a Czkawka niech się wyśpi. Sam też chciał wartę, ale nie mógł by nas czym obronić. My mieliśmy plazmę, pazury itd. Te nasze warty plegały na tym, że nie śpimy i obserwujemy. Fajnie się Czkawka ze Szczerbkiem ułożyli. Czkawka po prostu się oparł o Szczerbatego, a smok go wziął zakrył skrzydłem i wogóle się wokół niego owinął. I wgapiał w wejście do jaskini. Zasnełam. Spałam sobie i w końcu budzi mnie kamyk rzucony w moją stronę. Budzę się więc, a Szczerbatek idzie spać. Moja warta. Ja sobie siedzę przy ognisku i pilnuję chłopaków. Po godzinie warty słyszę głosy. Głos pierwszy: Patrzcie! Jakaś jaskinia! I coś tam się chyba pali! Głoś drugi: Idziemy tam. O nie! Idą tu! Nie budzę chłopaków, niech się wyśpią. Zaczynam cicho warczeć, pacząc w wejście do jaskini. Stoję tak, żeby być w przed wejściem, ale w jaskini. W pozie gotowej do ataku. Oni podchodzą. Moje źrenice są zwęrzone. Głoś drugi: 'Nocna Furia! Tam jest chyba druga! '''Głoś trzeci: 'Łapcie je! Ja ryczę, żeby ich przestraszyć. I żeby chłopaków obudzić. Udało się! Szczerbol otwiera oczy, a spod jego skrzydła słyszę zapsany głos Czkawki. Szczerabty też ma zwęrzone źrenice. '''Czkawka: Co się dzieje? Szczerbatek ich zauważa. Podchodzi do nie i stoi obok. W takiej samej pozycji. Jest za ciemno, żeby tych ludzi opisać z wyglądu. Ale mi sie wydaje, że jest coś znajomego w nich. Chyba skądś znam ten trzeci głos. Nie wiem. Czkawka stoi za nami. Próbuje się przepchnąc między nami, ale Szczerbol paczy na niego wzrokiem mówiącym "Nie puszczę cię, nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało". Głos pierwszy: Za tymi Furiami ktoś jest. Któryś z nich robi krok do przodu. Ja puszczam plazmę w ziemię metr przed nimi. To było ostrzeżenie. W końcu przyjaciół trzeba chronić, co nie? No więc my chronimy Czkawkę. I nagle, nie wiem jak, znalazłam ię w sieci. Szczerbaty w porę ostrzeżony robi unik. Staje przede mną. Czyli będzie mnie też chronić. Czkawka mi się pomaga z sieci uwolnić. To ja staję obok Szczerbatego, warcząc głośno. Nawet bardzo. Wnerwili mnie. Czemu zawsze najpierw mnie się atakuje. Teraz, na tamtej wyspie. No wogóle! Warczę coraz głośniej. Głos trzeci: Wycofujemy się! I odchodzą powoli. Szczerbatek strzela plazmę, tak, żeby ich pośpieszyć. Odchodzą. I dobrze. Odwracamy się do Czkawki z powoli rozszerzającymi sie źrenicami. Serio był przestraszony. Czkawka: Wiecie co? Nie powinniśmy mieszkać ciągle w jednym miejscu. Ja: Popieram. Szczerbatek: ''Ja też.'' Czkawka rozumiał smoczy na tyle, by wiedzieć, że Szczerbatek też się zgadza. Mam teraz świetny pomysł! Mogę tu spędzić niewiem ile czasu, a to zawsze bdzie tylko 1 minuta nieobecności w realu. Mogę tu spędzić nawet pare lat bez przerwy. Postanowiłam, ze tak zrobię. No i super! Podoba mi sie to! Więc zostanę. Przepraszam wszystkich, którym chociaż trochę się podobały zdarzenia w innym świecie. No, ale chcę ją zostawić w tym świecie kilka lat. Będzie fajnie, mówie wam. Hyhyhy, to czekac do wieczora na część dalszą! I pytanie skierowane do osób, które tez piszą blogi: Czy tylko ja mam tak, że gdy piszę opko jestem najszczęśliwszą osobą na Ziemi? xD Ok. Obiecałam nexta na wieczór, więc pisze. Żeby nie było zdziwionych. Po napisaniu obejrze ,,Strażników Marzeń". Trochę zbyt często sie w tutejszych opkach Jack Frost pojawia... No, ale przechodzimy do nexta. Wylatujemy. Śpimy jeszcze dzisiaj na tej wyspie, ale jutro lecimy gdzie indziej. Szkoda, ładnie tu. Tym razem ja biorę wszystkie warty. Oczywiście, z chłopakami ustaliliśmy jeszcze 2 warty dla nich, ale ich nie obudzę. Jestem najbardziej z nich wyspana. Najwyżej odeśpie w dzień. Wybraliśmy jakąś jaskinię blisko czubka jednej z tych wyższych gór. Będę obserwować okolice. Statki nie znikneły. Grr... Dobra, Czkawka odziedziczył po mnie torbę. Razem z zawartością. Ja jako smok nie mogę jej nieść, więc będzie chwilowo jego. Rozglądam się. Na drugiej stronie wyspy widać ogniska. Widzę również czubek namiotu. Będą nocować! Super! No, ale trudno. Czkawka znowu śpi w ochronnym śpiworze zwanym: "Szczerabtek". Widzę, że ludzie z obozu chyba planują nas wyłapać. W końcu Nocne Furie, nie? Przynajmniej się mega na nich skupiam. Krzyczą, a cała wyspa chyba wyczytała mój zamiar, bo nawet chłopaki przestali chrapać. Słyszałam wszystko całkiem nieźle. Słuch NF! Ooo... Idą do naszej starej jaskini! Kto by pomyślał: parę dni i tyle problemów. Najwyżej tak już musi być. O nie, zaraz kichnę! Ja mam wnerwiającą skłonność puszczania plazmy podczas kichania! Zdradzę naszą kryjówkę! Dobra, trudno. Kichnełam. Zauwarzyli. Mnie też, wlepiali swe paczałki. Stali akurat pod górą, tam była nasza stara jaskinia. A ja z naszej obecnej wystaję tak, że mnie widać. Dobra, trudno. Budzę chłopaków. Szczerbaty ochronny śpiwór Czkawki staje na baczność, ze zwężonymi źrenicami. Wie, czemu ich budzę. Szybko się zbieramy i odlatujemy. Czkawka się obudził również szybko. Akurat mieliśmy tyle szczęścia, że nie trafiały w nas sieci. Szybko odlecieliśmy. Nie zauwarzyliśmy, co było na masztach. Trudno, mamy to gdzieś! Szybkoooo... Dobra, po 46 minutach mega szybkiego lotu znaleźliśmy jakąś wyspę, na której można nocować. Tym razem bez wart. Lądujemy, znajdujemy jakąś jaskinię i padamy na ziemię. W sensie: zasypiamy z prędkością światła. Jesteśmy wszyscy mega zmęczeni tymi przygodami na wyspie. Serio, naprawdę zmęczeni. Rano budzi nas słoneczko. Super, będzie fajna pogoda! Hehe, chłopaki ciągle śpią. Jak kamienie. Szturchnełam obydwu. Nic. I nagle, powoli, wypływa na wierzch moich mysli mega pomysł. Pobudka w morzu? Super, biorę Czkawkę w szpony, i lecę w stronę wody. Wypuszczam go nad wodą. Ale będzie miał pobudkę. Oooo, widzę! Wstaje w wodzie. Mega zdziwiony. Wybucham śmiechem. Czemu? Ma wodorosta na głowie! I ta mina! Ledwo się w powietrzu utrzymuję. O kurcze, zauważył mnie. Coś czuję, że zemsta będzie straszna. Dobra, pomagam mu. Podlatuję do niego i wyciągam na grzbiet. A on co robi? Coś, czego nienawidzę. Uwaga! Wsiada mi na grzbiet. Próbuję go zrzucić. Się skurczybyk trzyma. Dobra, odpuszczam. Trzymaj sobie, jeśli chcesz. Skoro tak, daję extremalny lot za darmochę. Pare niebezpiecznych akrobacji. A ja nie mam siodła! Trudniej się utrzymać. Czkawka: Ląduj! Ląduj! Ja: Niet! :) Czkawka: Dobra, przepraszam. Ale ląduj! Niech mu będzie. Ląduje w jaskini. On przerażony ze mnie zsiada. Szczerbek nie śpi. Gapi się najpier na mnie, potem na niego. Wiem. Mega zdziwiony. Nigdy nie pozwalam Czkawce wejść na grzbiet mój, a tu co? Latał na nie! Dobra, nawe fajnie jest z kimś na grzbiecie latać. Szybko się spakowaliśmy. Opuściliśmy wyspę. ''- 2 lata później -'' (Wszyscy wyglądają jak w Dawn of the Dragon Racers, czy jak to ię tam pisze) Fajnie! Dzisiaj druga rocznica naszej ucieczki z Berk! Dużo sie zmieniło. Czkawka już bardzo dobrze zna smoczy. Nigdy od tego spotkania z Astrid nie był na Berk. Ja tam regularnie wpadam pogadać z Astrid. Ona tęskni za nim. On też, widać. No, ale się baardzo dużo zmieniło. Czkawka fajniej wygląda, już mieliśmy parę spotkań z Dagurem, no i takie tam. I najważniejsze: mam siodło! Spodobało mi się to, więc Czkawka nasz wspaniały zrobił w jakiejś wiosce mi siodło. Było czarne z białymi pasami. Fajnie wygląda. A Czkawkę ludzie znają jako: Jeźdźca. Normalnie Jeździeca. My jesteśmy Smoki Jeźdźca. Mało orginalne nam ksywki wymyślili. A, i nikt się nie skapnął, że ja to pół-smok, a Czkawka, ten sam chuderlak z Berk, to Jeździec. Widać, jak bardzo chce się z Astrid spotkać. Ja: Co powiesz na mały wypad na Berk? Czkawka: Do mnie to było? Ja: Nie, do Szczerbatka. Sam tam poleci, bo mu nagle wyrosła lotka, wiesz? (koffam sarkazm) Czkawka: Dobra, wpadniemy tam. A po co? Ja: A, tak sobie, żebyś mógł sobie z Astrid pogadać. Takie tam. Humor mu sie poprawił. No, lecimy. Nie lądujemy gdzieś tam, ale ja dbam o to, żeby nas zauwarzyli. Czkawka widać, chce pozostać ukryty. Ja specjalnie przelatuję nad wioską. Mam nadzieję, że Astrid zobaczy skórzane paski na mnie. I poleci na Krucze Urwisko. W każdym razie parę osób zadarło głowy do góry. O to mi chodzi. Szybko chowam się w chmurach. Potem, razem z naszym Jeźdzcem lądujemy w Kruczym Urwisku. Astrid juz wbiega. Na widok Czkawki staje. W końcu on ma ten kostium, maskę, a ja nie wygadałam się jej, że Czkawuś jest Jeźdzcem. Astrid: Kora! Kto to? Ja: Siemka Astrid. Czkawuś się tak zmienił, że go nie poznałaś? Czkawka się na mnie gapi zły. Nie cierpi, gdy go tak nazywamy. Astrid: CZKAWKA!? Ja: No, tak, a kto inny? Czkawka: Cześć, Astrid. Ona do niego biegnie. Po chwili już widzę ten wspaniały atak przytulaskiem. Och, jak słodko. Astrid: To ty jesteś Jeździec? Wyprzedzam Czkawusia. Ja: Astrid, poznaj oto człowieka, którego znasz. Czyli Czkawkę. I brava! To Jeździec. Szczerbek się chichra. Szczerb: Nieźle go przedstawiłaś. Będziesz to teraz robić zawsze! Czkawka: Nie będzie mnie tak przedstawiać, Szczerbek. Astrid jak widać zszokowana, że on smoka rozumie. Huehue. Dałam naprzód o 2 lata. Nie miałam pomysłu, co jeszcze moga zrobić. Macie nexciora, ja idę sobie opka poczytać! Życzę miłego czekania do jutra! xD Przeczytałam komentarz Użytkownika Wikii 87.206.73.136 "nie ma to jak zaprzeczać po rosyjsku!" to przypomniała mi się sytuacja z przed 2 tygodni. Coś sobie na kompie robie, mama wygląda przez okno i mówi: Chyba wojna będzie! Moje pierwsza myśl:'' O kurcze, ruskie ulicą idzie!'' A to nie! Fajerwerki strzelali! Więc masz dedyczka za rozśmieszenie mnie, bo mnie ta sytuacja śmieszy. A miałam zły humor. ''' Wyczeszcza paczałki. No tak, nigdy nie wspominałam też, że Czkawkę tego języka nauczyłam. A to sobie tak dla żartu powiedziałam, o tym Jeźdzcu. Ale w końcu to prawda. No co tam. Coś czuję, że się pocałują, więc zabieram Szczerbatka. '''Ja: Szczerbek, chodź! Chyba smoczymiętke czuję! To on za mną leci. Huehue, sprytne, co nie? Pamiętam, że gdzieś tu było pole smoczymiętki. Szukam go, a Szczerbolek z mną łazi. Jest! Znalazłam! O kurcze, ale pachnie. Mmmm. (Należy wspomnieć, że smoczymiętka, smoczy korzeń, niebieski oleander, moc Oszołomostrachów i takie tam działa na pół-smoki). No więc, razem ze Szczerbatkiem w niej leżymy, tarzamy się. Jest super! Czekaj! Chyba słyszałam wikingów! Idą tu! Mam pomysł! Schowamy się w tej trawie. Kurcze, mój mózg nie działą zbyt dobrze przez to zielsko, no ale zapach super. Więc padamy w tej trawie ze Szczerbolkiem, powiedziałam mu o tym pomyśle. Słyszę! Przechodzą obok tego pola wspaniałego zielska. Uff. Dobra, teraz chyba Szczerbatek coś słyszy. Podnosi się z trawy i nastawia uszy w stronę, gdzie zostawiliśmy naszą zakochaną parę. Ja też nastawiam. Słyszę. Czkawka: Szczeeerbaaateeek! Koooraaaa! No nie, musimy iść. W końcu nas woła. Więc idziemy. Chyba już niedaleko. Szczerbatek idzie przede mną. Kurcze, oberwał strzałką usypiającą. Ja w porę się cofnełam. Czkawka biegnie. Astrid pewnie już poszła. Uuuu, wielki Jeździec leży. Pod siecią. Jest źle. Bardzo źle. Czekaj! Odwracam się i strzelam w ziemię. Ostrzeżenie. Mój 6 zmysł mówił prawdę. Ktoś tam stoi. Warczę ostrzegawczo. Ten ktoś ma jeszcze 1 strzałkę i 1 sieć. O, o, rzuca sieć. Strzelam plazmą w siatkę, a ta odlatuje gdzieś indziej. Strzałkę też udało mi się uniknąc. No co? Jestem pół-smokiem. Mam zdolności i smoków, i ludzi. Więc nic dziwnego, że oni wpadli, a ja nie. Poza tym ja się tych ataków spodziewałam, dzięki nim. Koleś uciekł. I dobrze. Mogę uwolnić chłopaków. No, tylko Czkawkę. Ze Szczerbatkiem trzeba poczekać, aż się obudzi. To nas tu więzi. Sory, brat mi przeszkadza, dam nexta jak się uspoki. Skąd wiedzieliście, że młodszy? No, i dzis się z nextem mogę znowu nie wyrobić. Czemu? Byłam u ortodonty i nie mogę z dzisiaj lekcji dostać od nikogo. A w poniedziałki mam dużo lekcji. Więc przepraszam, jeśli się nie wyrobie. Ludzi, sorka, że wczoraj nexta nie było, ale po odrobieniu lekcji byłam tak zmęczona, że nawet nie miałam siły zanieść koleżance zeszytów, a ona mieszka w klatce obok. Trudno. Wiecie, co dostałam nie dawno? Uwaga, uwaga... Smoka do sklejenia! Jej! Jak skleje, to pokarze zdjęcie xD. I jagby co ta moja koffana postać urodziny ma 12 lipca. Kurcze, siedzimy z Czkawką 2 godzinki, a Szczerbatek się nie budzi. Przenieśliśmy go do jaskini w Kruczym Urwisku. A mi się wydaje, że ten środek usypiający działa przynajmniej dzień. I coś jeszcze ciekawszego. Dzisiaj 12 lipca! Moje urodziny! Zawsze nas atakują dzień przed nimi. Serio, dziwne. Zmęczona jestem. Pośpie sobie trochę. Czkawka sobie poradzi. Już pół roku temu zrobił piekło. Tą zbroję też. Ale ciągle pracuje nad tymi skrzydłami. Śpię sobie, śpię i się budzę. Czkawuś też śpi. Jak ja uwielbiam go tak nazywać. Wkurza go to, a mnie śmieszy. Poleżałam sobie godzinkę i nudno mi. Może sobie po Astrid pójdę? Dobra, idę po nią. Raczej biegnę. Jeśli nikogo nie będzie na drogach, po prostu wparuję do jej domu. Nie ma nikogo. To ja tam wbiegam. I na górę. Ja: Astrid! Śpisz? Astrid: Tak! I odwraca się na drugi bok. Ja: A wiesz, że nas wczoraj ktoś zaatakował? Astrid: Serio? Ja: Tak, obecnie chłopaki śpią w jaskini, Czkawka padł ze zmęczenia, a Szczerbol od strzałki usypiającej. Widać, że chce zobaczyć, czy chłopakom nic nie jest. Zwłaszcza temu, którego imię zaczyna się na "Cz". No to wychodzimy z domu. O, o. Ktoś jest. Ja ciągle mam na sobie siodło. Zanim na nas spojrzał, wrzuciłam Astrid na nie i poeciałam mega szybko nad Krucze Urwisko. Szczerbatek nie spał. Wgapiał się w Czkawkę. Zatrzymałam się w jaskini i Astrid ze mnie zeszła. Klapneła obok Czkawki i próbowała go obudzić. Nic z tego, Czkawka to mega śpioch. Hehe. Astrid: '''Czkaaawkaaa. Obudź się. I go szturcha. '''Czkawka: Jeszcze 5 minut. I odwraca się na drugi bok. Hehehe, śmieszne to. Tym bardziej, że Astrid wzieła jego hełm, poszła nad jeziorko i napełniła hełm wodą. Uuuu, będzie zabawnie. Wylała na niego. Podskoczył. My się ze Szczerbkiem śmiejemy. No co? Śmiesznie to wyglądało. O kurcze, strzeż się Astrid. Ten chłopak za takie rzeczy zawsze się zemści! Mam rację. Już ją niesie. Ona próbuje uciec. Idą prosto do jeziorka. Już wiem, co on zrobi! No i on robi dokładnie to, czego się spodziewałam! Wrzucił ją do wody. Ale płytko jest. Będzie chyba musiał na plaży powtórzyć. No, ale co tam. Astrid go jeszcze wciągneła do wody. Trochę sie pochlapali, wyszli i zaczeli gadać. Mi do głowy przyszedł mega głupi pomysł. To znaczy? Wbiec na arenę, porozwalać kraty plazmą, czyli uwolnić smoki. Oczywiście w nocy. No, ale po rozmowie naszej zakochanej pary mamy stąd odlecieć. Ja się może zdrzemnę. Jestem dzisiaj meega zmęczona. Nie wiem czemu. Najpierw mały spacerek po lesie. Łażę sobie, łażę. I nagle zauwarzam niebieski kwiatek. O nie! Musimy się stąd jak najszybciej wynosić! Lub się go pozbyć! Wiem, że to Niebieski Oleander, bo troszku się źle czuję. To nie może być Głazokwit. Lepiej się tego pozbyć. W końcu mamy tu kiedyś jeszcze do Astrid wpaść. Więc biegnę do Kruczego Urwiska Ja: Czkawka! Niebieski Oleander na wyspie! Biegniemy, on, ja i Astrid. Czkawka zaczyna wyrywać kwiat, z korzeniami. Potem podrzuciłam go na plaże i wywalił do oceanu. Szczerbatek został w Kruczym Urwisku, więc się po niego tam wróciliśmy. Czkawka i Astrid się pożegnali. Po tym pożegnaniu odlecieliśmy. Polecieliśmy na naszą starą wyspę. Czasami tu wpadamy. Nie no, wtedy dopiero jest śmiesznie. Ja tu zawsze zrobię komuś kawał. Huehue. Tym razem może chłopakow oszczędze. Jestem zbyt zmęczona na kawały. Ech, ostatnio mam zły humor. Poczytam sobie trochę, może mi przejdzie? Nie no, mam już super niespodziankę. Huehue, nikt na 100% nie zgadnie. Ale próbujcie. Zobacze, może będą jakieś bliskie odpowiedzi? Dobra, sorka jeszcze, że next krótki. Mam zbyt zły humor. A brat mi go jeszcze psuje. Zły humor nie odpuszcza od niedzieli. No, robi małe przerwy. A dzisiaj mnie jeszcze gardło boli. No, ale to w pisaniu nie przeszkadza. Więc piszę. A co do słowa "mega" to nie zauwarzyłam, że go tak często wstawiam. =-O Więc od razu za zbyt częste "no" też przepraszam, jeśli by tak było xD. A z niespodzianką jeszcze trzeba poczekać. Może, z pare nextów. Chyba, że mi się zachce teraz ją dawać. Ostatnio jestem okropnie zmęczona. Nie wiem czemu. Może tą wyspą? Niezbyt ich lubię, za tak malutką tolerancje. Bo co Czkawka im zrobił, że się z niego wyśmiewali? Nic. Właśnie. Ale mu i tak chyba lepiej ze smokami. Więc wracając do tego, co u nas się dzieje. Śpimy sobie. To znaczy oni śpią, ja się paczam moimi paczałkami w ogień. Niebieski. Jak nasza plazma. Co znaczy "nasza"? Nocnych Furii. No bo jaki smok ma jeszcze plazmę? Ja innego nie widziałam. Nie no, jestem już zbyt zmęczona na używanie paczałek. Więc sobie pośpie. Śpimy już wszyscy. Obudziłam się o 7:23. Sprawdziłam na telefonie. Jeszcze nigdy tak wcześnie nie wstałam. Tak sama z siebie. Mamy okazje do świętowania. Hehe, koffam sarkazmy. Ech, nie chce mi się na nich czekać. Pospaceruję sobie. Przynajmniej wyjdę z jaskini. Dobra, 2 godzinny spacerek i robię pobudkę taką jak zawsze. Biegne truchtem przez wyspę. Widziałam pare Straszliwców. Na wszelki wypadek nie podchodzę. Te małe gadzinki potrafią być przykre. Nie no, już 3 okrążenie, chyba powinnam obudzić chłopaków. No więc, zwrot do jaskini. Czkawka jak zawsze spał na skalnej półce. I ciągle spał. Szczerbatek się już obudził. Chyba nie chciał takiej pobudki, jak rok temu. Huehue, wiadro węgorzy na jego głowie. Razem z lodowatą wodą. Czkawkę jak zawsze zrzuciłam z półki. Ooo, nie spodziewałam się tego! Ustawił pod półką miękkie skóry! Przechytszył (nie wiem, jak to się pisze) mnie! A to wredota! No cóż, teraz druga część. Znowu lodowata woda! Darmowy prysznic! On tak ma, że zawsze po polaniu wodą podskakuje. Uwielbiam paczać, jak się tak budzi. Nie wiem czemu, ale zawsze mnie to śmieszy. Już się obudził. Zauważył, że Szczerbatek nie śpi i nie jest pokrzywdzony. Czkawka: Jego oszczędziłaś a mnie nie?! Obrażam się! Odwraca się do mnie plecami z założonymi rękami. Ja: Nie oszczędziłam. Wyszłam na spacer, jeszcze spaliście. Jak wróciłam on był na nogach. I weś się nie gniewaj, wiesz, że ja tu zawsze muszę komuś kawał zrobić. Szturcham go lekko głową w plecy. I robię sweet paczałki. Ciągle tak siedzi. Cóż, czas na plan B. Ja: Jak nie chcesz wybaczyć, to podejdę do tego inaczej. Wrzucam go na grzbiet. Siodła nigdy nie zdejmują. No, chyba że trzeba zrobić większe, zafarbować lub wyczyścić. Jak nie to proźbą to trudno. Szybciutko wybiegam z jaskini. I prosto w niebo. Najszybciej jak mogę. I super sztuczki. Beczki, pętle, ciągle zwijam skrzydła. Szaleję jak nie wiem. Wiem, że on takie extremalne lociki uwielbia. Po paru minutach wreszcie wisienka na torcie: wyrzucam go z siodła, czekam chwilkę i lece za nim. Pare metrów nad ziemią łapię go i wrzucam na siodło. Widać, że jest ucieszony. Czkawka: Fajnie było. Nie gniewam się już i dzięki. Moje magiczne sposoby. Hiehie. To zawsze działa. No tak, Czkawuś się zmienił. Bardziej ryzykant teraz, ale wiedzy nie zgubił. I NIE ODKRYŁ JESZCZE, ŻE WRZEŃCE MAJĄ JAD!!! A ja go nie nakieruję. Niech sam to odkryje. Dziwne, co nie? Wracam z nim do jaskini. Teraz atakuje go Szczerbatek. Ten atak nazywa się lizanie. Temu człowiekowi jakoś udaje się spod Szczerbusia wydostać. Ludzie, zmęczona jestem. Nie mam siły już pisać. Sory, że krótkie. Ale wiem, że są osoby, dla których nawet godzinny next będzie za krótki. Jestem taką osobą xD. Dobra, poczytam sobie trochę. Kto się spodziewał, że nexta dzisiaj nie będzie? Bo jest. Tutaj. Teraz. Znowu stan lekkiej głupawki. Jak zawsze. xD Cały jest w jego ślinie. Obrzydliwe. Ciekawe, jak on to zmyje. Ja ostatnio wielki śpioch jestem. Klapnełam sobie obok ogniska i paczam, jak on tej śliny próbuje się pozbyć. Ja: Raczej jej nie strzepniesz. Czkawka: Masz jakiś inny pomysł? Ja: Ta, ściągnij to sobie i zmień ciuchy. Ja idę coś zjeść. Poleciałam na plażę. Mój sposób na łowienie? Plazma w wodę, smaczny deszcz ryb. Pozberałam, zjadłam i wróciłam. Czkawka już w nowych ciuchach. I bez śliny. Tak lepiej. Ja: No, teraz lepiej! Czkawka: Naprawdę? Nie wiedziałem. Ech, jak ja koffam ten jego sarkazm. Mam jego dawkę przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu. Takie mam szczęście. O kurcze, Czkawka mnie sarkazmem zaraził! Dobra, trudno. Zużyje się. Ja: Miło mi, że mogłam Cię o tym poinformować, lordzie. Ukłon. Czkawka zaczyna chichotać. Ja: Co się stało, że wydajesz dźwięk chichotania, lordzie? Chichocze coraz głośniej. Ja: Dobra. Szczerbatek, ataaaak!!! Czarny gad wskakuje na swojego jeźdzca i zaczyna atakować tym, co wcześniej. Kurcze, ochyda. Ja: Szczerbek, czy mi się wydaje, czy on chce więcej? Albo nie, może lepiej przestań. "Lord" wstaje z podłogi. Czkawka: No weź! Dopiero się przebrałem! Ja: Widocznie los, bogowie, Szczerbatek i ja uznali, że potrzebujesz innego wdzianka. Czkawka: Echh... Niech będzie, ale nie gapić się! Odwracam się przednią częścią ciała do ściany. Leżę sobie, leżę. Nagle, kap! Coś mi na głowę spadło. Skierowałam oczydła w górę. Ja: Hydraulik! Dach nam przecieka! Czkawka: Co to "hydraulik"? Ja: Nie ważne, ale dach nam przecieka! Wznosi oczy do nieba, a na głowę mu spada kolejna kropla. Ja: Fajnie, zaśniemy w jaskini, obudzimy się w akwarium. Zawsze chciałam być rybą! Spojrzenie w stronę chłopaków. Ja: Nie ważne. Jem sobie cukierki z batoników. Biorę cukierek Twixa, myślę sobie: Fajnie, będą dwa cukierki w jednym! Rozrywam ten papierek a tam... FOCH! Jeden cukierek! A co do nexta, wiem, że krótki. Ludziska, jestem dzisiaj zmęczona, i do tego nie widzę z bliska. Czemu? Byłam u okulisty, okropne krople... No, ale dzisiaj dostałam też nowe słuchawki. A to o Twixie to zamieściłam opis śmiesznej dość sytuacji z chwili pisania nexta. Tak dla śmiechu. Nexta dzisiaj nie będzie. Jutro. To sobie jeszcze trochę One Direction posłucham, pogram w School of Dragons. I takie tam. A naxty chyba nie będą codziennie. Pomysły by się wyczerpały za szybko. Będą 2-3 razy w tygodniu. I nexty postaram się robić długie. Czemu next jest dość późno? Kazali mi tego smoka skleić. Już mam spokój, ale smok nie skończony. Ręce mnie bolą od wycinania, no ale piszę. Teraz sobie różne muzyczki słucham. Hue hue. Ich miny. Gadam o rzeczach, których nie rozumieją i nie tłumaczę, o co chodzi. Pewnie znowu będę torturami zmuszana do wyjawienia, o co mi chodzi. A jakie tortury? Węgorz. No, ale po ostatnim razie pozbyłam się węgorzy z wyspy, a zapas w magazynky pod skałą też pusty. Wspaniale. Jest niesamowicie ciemno i zimno w jaskini. Ogień zgasł. Akurat jest godzina 15:30. Dość dłuog nam zajął lot, i te wygłupy. No ale tyle!? Chyba to światło zapale. Szykuję plazmę. Czekaj! Wróć! Czemu ja zionę ogniem!? Przecież jestem Nocną Furią! One zioną plazmą! Czy tam plują! Co za różnica. Kurcze, w mojej głowie z tym natłoku myśli wypływa jedna na myśl. Wśród mojego posiłku było dziwne, zielono-czerwone, świecące się zioło. Łyknełam je z rybami. Teraz ogniem zionę. Nawet fajne. Czkawka: Poł-smoki mają jakieś umiejętności, pozwalające im zionąć ogniem w postaci Nocnej Furii? Ja: Nie, to chyba sprawka jednego zioła, jakie połknełam. Szczerbek: ''Zjadłaś nieznane zioło!? Czy cię porąbało!?'' Ja: No co? Nic mi poza tym ogniem nie jest. Czkawka i Szczerb jednocześnie: Jak wyglądało? Ej! Nie gadaj tego co ja! Ja: Hehe, zmysł przyjaźniany xD. Zioło było dlugie, zielono-czerwone i świeciło się. Szczerbatek: Połknełaś chyba światłoziele ''(nazwa na szybko). ''Opis pasuje, skutki też. Więc nic ci nie będzie. Ono nie jest trujące. Ja: Fajnie! Będzie też coś jeszcze? Szczerbuś: Ta, spodziewaj się nagłej zmiany w człowieka i zablokowanie zmiany w smoka na jakiś czas. Ja: Jeszcze jedno pytanie: Skąd ty, Szczerbek, tyle wiesz?! Szczerbolek: Nie wiem ;3. Ja: Wiesz tyle, ale tego akurat nie! Grr... Chłopaki! Co powiecie na wyścig? Wy kontra ja! Trzy okrążenia wokół wyspy! Kto pierwszy tu, wygrywa! Czkawka: Ja jestem na ok, a ty Szczerbatku? Szczerb: Ja też! Dokopiemy temu nedznemu pół-smokowi. Ja: Ej, ej, ej! Masz coś do mnie!? Szczerbol: Nie, skąd. Ja tylko żartowałem. (Spojrzał gdzieś na ścianę 2 metry ode mnie). No to, wzieliśmy jakiegoś Zębacza na sędziego. Byliśmy z chłopakami na równi. Ale ja miałam asa w rękawie. Ostatnio odkryłam fajny trik. Taki, co pozwalał latać szybciej. Lekko wygiełam skrzydła, i zmieniłam ustawienie ogona. Wyprzedziłam chłopaków. No, i akurat teraz dostałam pecha w prezencie. Wyjaśnienie: Nagle spod ziemi, a raczej z drzewa, wyrosła przede mną gałąź. Udało mi się wyminąć. Tylko musiałam zwolnić. I chłopaki nie wyprzedzili. Ostatecznie oni wygrali. Gdy mieliśmy lądować, bo po mecie polecieliśmy, poczułam, że moje skrzydła, ogon, i takie tam znikają. A ja się zmniejszam. Wiedziałam, co to znaczy. Ja: Chłopaakiiii!!! Pomocy!!! Szczerbatek zdążył. Wylądowałam w siodle, za Czkawką. Z tego, co udało mi się wykminić, przynajmniej przez jeden dzień utknę w tym ciele. Szkoda, jako smok jest o wiele wygodniej. Ale to ma swoje plusy. Moge odzyskać swoją torbę. Tylko że została w jaskini. Ja: Szczerbatek, ile zostanę w tej formie? Szczerb: Jakiś dzień i godzinę. Ja: Nie no, super! Padłam na grzbiet smoka. Czkawka: Szczerbek, ląduj może? Smok się posłuchał. Wylądowaliśmy w jaskini. Potem Szczerbek gdzieś poszedł. Wziełam torbę, wygrzebałam słuchawki, telefon, wziełam i włączyłam Taylor Swift - Blank Space . Siadłam przygnębiona i słuchałam. Potem jeszcze trochę One Direction, ImagineDragons i znowu Taylor Swift. Mam dużo piosenek na telefonie. Po godzinie poczułam dziwne swędzenie na plecach i gdzies tak po bokach głowy. Zignorowałam to. Czkawka na mnie spojrzał. Pewnie chciał zobaczyć, co robię. Zauważyłam, że zrobił nieamowicie zaskoczoną minę. Ja: No co? Czkawka: Ty nie czujesz nic dziwnego na plecach i głowie? Ja: Przed chwilą lekkie swędzenie. Teraz nic. A co? Czkawka: Polecam spacer nad jezioro. Sama zobaczysz. Wyszłam. Ciągle słuchałam muzyki. Telefon był w kieszeni jeansów. Te ciuchy miałam na sobie w chwili, gdy weszłam ostatnio do gry. Dwa lata temu... Spacer był w tempie wolnym. Czyli szłam spacerkiem. Spacerek spacerkiem xD. To zdanie mi troche humor poprawiło. Po połowie godziny soaceru spacerkiem xD doszłam nad jezioro. Spojrzałam w wodę. I co zobaczyłam? Siebie. To znaczy? Brązowe włosy do pasa, jaskrawoniebieskie oczy, przylegająca niebieska koszulka, jeansy granatowe, uszy i skrzydła Nocnej Furii, słuchawki białe z niebieskimi kółkami... Czekaj! Wróć! Uszy i skrzydła Nocnej Furii?! Co to ma być?! Wziełam swoją ręke w miejsce, gdzie według odbicia były uszy NF. Poczułam je. OMG, to samo ze skrzydłami. Podwójne OMG. Spróbowałam zamachać skrzydłami. Udało się. Więc raczej mogę latać. Spróbowałam. Po wzniesieniu się na metr upadłam. Łatwiej latać jako smok. Akurat włączyła się piosenkahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0G3_kG5FFfQ Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone . Spróbowałam znowu. Podobnie. Leci refren. Udało się! Serio, mega trudniej niż jak jestem smokiem. Ale załapałam. Doleciałam do jaskini. Gad już był, a nasz wielki Jeździec siedział przed ogniskiem. Szczerbol wytrzeszczył swoje paczałki po spojrzeniu na mnie. Szczerbek: Kora, czy ty wiesz, że masz skrzydła i ogon smoka!? Ja: Jasne. Inaczej bym się spytała, czemu się tak gapisz. Szczerbatek:'' 'Czekaj. Aaaa, już jasne. Pojawiło cię się to około godzinę po naszym wyścigu? '''Ja: Taaak, rzeczywiście. Szczerbuś: Kiedy masz urodziny? Ja: 12 lipca... Szczerb: To wszystko wyjaśnia! '' '''Ja:' Serio? Na przykład co wyjaśnia? Szczerbaty: Zjadłaś światłoziele tak niedawno od urodzin! Słyszałem kiedyś, że jak pół-smok je zje tak niedawno urodzin to zyskuje nowe zdolności. Ja: Szczerb, ja jednak wolę, kiedy jesteś takim nadopiekuńczym względem Czkawki gadem z dużym poczuciem humoru, a nie chodzącą encyklopedią. To stanowisko zajął Śledzik. Smok się cicho roześmiał. Szczerbatek: Ok, nie będę się wymądrzał. Ja:' '''I to rozumiem. Skrzydła i uszy poprawiły mi humor. Mogłam latać! Serio, super! To najbardziej lubię w byciu smokiem. I to mi coś przypomniało. Nie wiem szczerze, co to ma wspólnego. Mam na telefonie zgrane parę filmów. Takich animowanych. Dziwi mnie czasami, ile w tym telefonie jest pamięci. No, włączyłam sobie ,,Strażników Marzeń". Troszku śmieszne to było. Znaczy co? Reakcja Zająca na to, że Jack zostanie Strażnikiem. Obejrzałam sobie i zdecydowałam, że czas się przespać. Snu znowu nie pamiętam. Wstałam. Nie miałam co robić. Nie chciałam nic robić na fonku. Więc się gapiłam w ognisko. Z stropu jaskini kapneła w sam środek kropla. Płomień zrobił coś niesamowitego. Zareagował tak, jagby woda do której coś wpada. Tak się rozstąpiło, a potem zamiast ogniska była tam woda. Taki czerwono-niebieski płomień, który wyglądał jak woda. Po prostu super! Wrzuciłam w to samo miejsce troszku piasku. Taka sama reakcja, tylko płomień wyglądał jak piasek i był w kolorach czerwono-żółtym. Potem kolejna kropla. Znowu. Super, zostawie je takie. Wyglądało pięknie. '''Nie wiem, czy krótkie, czy długie. Po prostu jest. A niespodzianka już za iedługo może. Jak będzie 100 komentarzy. Bo to nie ta niespodzianka. Huehue, będzie super. Next może we wtorek. Nie będe mieć czasu wcześniej, jak znam życie.' Wiecie, przeczytałam odpowiedzi pod komentarzem Kocham smoczki , pod którym zażartowałam, że next za miesiąc. Reakcja mi poprawiła humor. Lekcje go wcześniej zepsuły. Bo się same, jędze, nie odrobiły. W nagrodę macie nexta dzień przed terminem. AKocham smoczki dostaje dedyka za rozpoczęcie tego. W końcu pod jej komenarzem, nie? Gapiłam się w nie tak jeszcze jakieś 10-15 minut. No, ale Czkawka się obudził. Wstał, ziewnął i się przeciągnął. A ognisko zgasło. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż zobaczył. Ja: Widziałeś to!? Czkawka: Co? Ja: Czyli nie widziałeś. Parę minut temu w sam środek ogniska spadła kropla. Płomień zamienił się w wodę. Czkawka: I ja ci mam uwierzyć? No i klops. Nie widział, nie uwierzył. Trudno. Chyba za często im te żarty robię. Trudno, po raz drugi. Akurat zgłodniałam. Poleciałam coś zjeść. Światłoziele ciągle działa. Więc jestem w takiej formie ludź-smokeł (koffam dołączać "eł"). Pojadłam troszku ryb, doprawione jakimiś ziółkami. Tylko miały zaświadczenie od innych smoków, że nie będzi po nich dziwnych wypadków. Smaczne były. Zostawiłam troszku chłopakom. Wziełam do torby (nie rozstaje się z nią w formie człowieka). Poleciałam do chłopaków. No co? Chciałam się podzielić moją rybcią ;3. Oczywicie pieczona była jedna, 3 surowe. Wiadomo, które dla kogo. Szczerbek ciągle spał. Nie miałam ochoty na kawał. Dam im miesiąc wakacji od kawałów. Dałam Czkawce rybcię. Zjadł. Widać było, że mu smakowało. Czkawka: Nawet smaczne jak na ciebie ;) Ja: Ha ha. Bardzo zabawne ;P O co chodzi? Dwa miechy wcześniej chciałam coś ugotować. Taka rybcia niesamowicie przyrządzona. Chłopakom nie smakowało. Mi w sumie też. Czkawka: Kto to robił? Nie wierzę, że sama robiłaś. Ja: Ale miły jesteś. Smoki mi powiedziały, co to za zioła. Jeden mi pomógł dobrze upiec. Więc masz odpowiedź. Wyciągnełam telefon w celu posłuchania muzyki. Czkawka: To pytanie mnie 2 lata zżera. Co to za dziwne ustrojstwo? Ja: Telefon. Nauczyć cię, jak się to obsługuje? Czkawka: Ok, może się przydać. Pokazałam mu troszku tego. Oczywiście, nie wchodziłam w filmy animowane. Były tam obydwie części JWS. A on ze Szczerbatkiem na obrazkach. Ja mu tego pokazywać nie zamierzam. Za trudno by było się wytłumaczyć. Taka lekcyjka trwała 2 godziny. Nawet nie zauwarzyliśmy, że nasz czarny gad się obudził. Szczerbuś: Kora, ty jeszcze w tej formie? Ja: Kurcze, zapomniałam! Schowałam telefon. Przed tym ustawiłam hasło. Żeby Czkawuś nie grzeał i filmów nie znalazł. Zamieniłam się w smoka. Najlepiej się w tym ciele czuję. Nie wiem czemu. Robimy sobie tydzień na wyspie. Czyli tydzień wolnego od latania po całym Archipelagu. Ja zamierzam odwiedzić Berk. Chłopakom nie mówię nic. Ja: Widzimy się wieczorem! I wylatuję. Kurs: Berk. Po jakimś czasie ląduje w krzakach. Czekaj! Coś mi tu nie pasi. Jakiś znajomy zapach, którego tu wcześniej nie było. Żródło się zbliża. Zaraz wyjdzie zza rogu, i... Nie no! Musiał też tu się zjawić! Grr... Czemu on nie może zostać w tamtym świecie! Byłoby wspaniale. Tylko nie wiedziałam, że też lubi JWS. No bo, Nocną Furię każdy umie rozpoznać. W końcu Szczerbka każdy zna. Kto jest na Berk? S-K-Y! Mnie ten chłopak denerwuje. O nie, nie, nie! Niekontrolowanie warczę! No, ale mnie wkurza, że on zna mój sekret. Ten sekret jest dla mnie neibezpieczny. W końcu pół-smoki ludzie wykorzystują. Bo jesteśmy niebezpieczni. Już sam smok jest nawet dla smoka groźny. Wiking też. A pół-smok jest ich połączeniem. Więc jest dwa razy bardziej niebezpieczny niż taki smok lub wiking. On tu podchodzi. Kurcze, zemu tutaj?! Dobr, trzeba szybko stąd zwiewać. Ponieważ siedziałam w krzakach, lecę w ich głąb. Po jkimś czasie spotkałam Astrid. W sumie mnie w krzakach znalazła. I dobrze. Ponieważ nikogo nie było, wrzuciłam ją na siebie i pomknełam nad Krucze Urwisko. Ja: Co on tu robi?! Astrid: Kto? Ja: Sky! Kurcze, czemu on akurat tutaj... Astrid: Niedawno przypłynął. Skąd go znasz? I czemu się... Przerwałam jej. Ja: Bo on wie, kim jestem. A jego nie lubię. I masz nie gadać mu, że tu jestem. Astrid: Jasne. A co u Czkawki? Ja: Ok. A u ciebie jak jest? I powiedz, jak Stoick sobie radzi z tym, że jego syn odleciał, mało to, na Nocnej Furii? Bo cię o to nigdy nie pytałam. Teraz mnie to ciekawi. Astrid: Jest zdenerwowany... Każą mi iść spać. No to lecę. Ale jutro juz nexta nie będzie. Macie dzisiaj, cieszyć się. 'Rozdział 6. Nie wygadaj się.' Next byłby wczoraj, gdyby nie moja mama. O 19:30 już miałam zacząć pisać nexta, ale dała mi kolacje (wiem, późno) i mi kompa zabrała. Powiedziała, że odda jak skończę. Zjadłam w pięc minut. Ona mi nie chciała oddać. O 22:00 wyłączyła komputer i kazała mi iść spać. Wszystkie pretensje kierować do niej. I dedyczek dla JKwolf (kiedy ty ten nick zmienisz?!) za śmieszny powrót do domu w wtorek. Astrid: ...i to bardzo, ciągle przez tydzień mówił, że Czkawka już jego synem nie jest, bo zdradził klan. Był też zdziwiony. A o Ciebie się martwili. Że niby smok Cię porwał. Cała wioska by zawału dostała, gdyby się dowiedziała, że jesteś pół-smokiem. Wyobrażałam sobie kiedyś ich miny. Ale spokojnie, nie wygadałam się. I dobrze, nie wiem, co bym zrobiła. Gdyby się wygadała, zorganizowałabym składkę na jej uroczysty pogrzeb. Po 5 wiader wody w proszku. Od całej wioski. Zamyśliłam się troszku, a ona coś jeszcze gadała. Chyba się mnie o coś pytała. Astrid: Kora! KORA!!! Ja: Co? Astrid: Gadam do ciebie z 15 minut a ty nic! Czy ty mnie słuchasz? Ja: Tak jednym uchem. Drugim mi ucieka. Astrid: Wrr... Ja: No co? Zamyśliłam się na temat: co bym zrobiła temu, kto by się wygadał, że jestem pół-smokiem. Astrid: I co wykminiłaś. Ja: Składke na pogrzeb. Powód śmierci to nagły atak Nocnej Furii. Astrid: Ahaa... *chichot* Ja: Nie chichroj mi się tu, nie jesteś wyjątkiem od tej zemsty! Astrid: '''A mogę to sprawdzić? '''Ja: Nawet nie żartuj. Astrid: Łoj, nie wnerwiaj się. Ja: Dobra, focham się. Lecę już z tąd. Zanim coś zdążyła powiedzieć, odleciałam. Po drodze na naszą wyspę zaczełam rozmyślać na różne tematy. Zauwarzyłam jedno: w tym roku ci ludzie, co nas atakują, zaatakowali za wcześnie. Pare dni przed zwykłą datą. Może jakiś powód? Nie wiem. Wleciałam do jaskini. A tam co widzę? Szczerbuś chrapie przy ognisku, a Czkawka... Oj, strzeż się mnie, Czkawka... Próbuje się włamać na mój telefon! Załatwię drania! Zanim mnie zauwarzył, wrzasnełam. Ja: A ty co z moim telefonem wyprawiasz?! Czkawka: O kurcze. Kora, nie wnerwiaj się... Ja: Astrid mnie wystarczająco wnerwiła. Przekroczyłeś czerwoną linię. Czkawka: Jaa... Czekaj... ASTRID?! Ja: '''O kurcze, wygadałam się... '''Czkawka: Byłaś na Berk? Ja: Noo, tak. A co? Czkawka: To czemu mnie nie wziełaś? Ja: Bo wygodniej mi było sama. Jak chcesz, to cię podrzucę na Berk. Tylko trzeba Szczerbkowi kartkę zostawić. Bo się gad wnerwi jak cię nie zobaczy. Nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, zmieniłam się w człowieka, wziełam kartkę z jakiegoś notesu Czkawki, który znalazłam i napisałam mu, że lecimy na Berk i będziemy wieczorem lub jutro rano. Potem zmieniłam się w smoka, a Czkawka mi założył siodło. Czkawka: '''Wygodnie założone? '''Ja: Tak. Wrzuciłam go na siodło i wyleciałam. Po jakimś tam czasie znowu byłam na Berk. Uzgodniliśmy z Czkawką, że ja poczekam w Kruczym Urwisku a on po Astrid pójdzie. Chciałam iść z nim, ale się nie zgodził. Dlatego się zgodziłam na tamto, co wyżej. Ale i tak za nim poszłam. Czemu za nim poszłam? Żeby pilnować Sky'a, aby się nie wygadał. Na 100% oglądał Dawn of the Dragon Racers. I pozna Czkawkę. Oczywiście Czkawuś miał stać na skraju lasu w krzakach i wypatrywać Astrid. Potem jakoś da jej znać, że jest na wyspie. Ja nie wnikam. Na wszelki wypadek ryknę na widok Astrid. Wikingów pewnie to wystraszy, a Astrid zaalarmuje, że jestem. Czkawusia się nie spodziewa. I dobrze. Będzie miała fajną niespodziankę. Nie no, Sky idzie. Mnie on bardzo denerwuje. Staram się siedzieć cicho i jakoś mi wychodzi. Ponieważ również widzę Czkawkę, widzę też, że jest zdziwiony, co Sky tu robi. A ja jakoś dopiero teraz zauwarzyłam, że Sky chodzi w ciuchach wikingów. Ja bym rady nie dała. Nie cierpię spódnic i sukienek. Ale obok niego idzie Astrid. OMG, i jak jej dać znak, że tu jestem nie alarmując jego. No, o czymś rozmawiają. Dzięki mojemu słuchowi mogę podsłuchiwać. Sky: Astrid, a gdzie Czkawka? Nikt mi nie chciał powiedzieć. Astrid: Sama nie wiem. Zwiał kiedyś na Nocnej Furii. A skąd wiesz, że on tu kiedyś był? Przynajmniej nas nie zdradziła. Sky: Słyszałem kiedyś o nim... Dalej nie słuchałam. Wpatrywałam się w Czkawkę. Wgapiał się w nich. Nie wiem o co chodzi. Tak sobie cicho ryknełam. Astrid spojrzała zaraz w moim kierunku. Czkawka też. A Sky zaczął iść w moją stronę. Czmychnełam gdzieś, na drogę. Wrknełam na niego. Potem spojrzałam na Astrid. Następnie na Czkawkę. Spojrzała w tym kierunku co ja i go chyba zobaczyła. A Czkawka we mnie się wpatrywał. Widać, że był wnerwiony. Pewni dlatego, bo go nie posłuchałam. Potem looknełam znowu na Sky'a i znowu warknełam i zwiałam na Krucze Urwisko. Chyba mnie gonił. I o to mi chodziło. Żeby odszedł od Astrid, a ta mogła pogadać z Czkawką. Dobiegłam do Urwiska. A Sky za mną. Gdy trafiłam na ślepą uliczkę, odwróciłam się. Stał jakieś 5 m ode mnie. Znowu warknełam, otworzyłam paszczękę i szykowałam plazmę. Nie chciałam strzelać tylko go wystraszyć. Odszedł 2 m. Mi tam pasi. Widać było, że mnie nie rozpoznał. Jak znam życie sądził pewnie, że jestem dziką Nocną Furią. To też mi pasi. Ryknełam jeszcze cicho i odleciałam. Penetrowałam las wyspy, bo szukałam naszą zakochaną parę. Znalazłam. Siedzieli sobie na polu smoczymiętki. Hmm... Czemu akurat tutaj?! Teraz myślenie mi się wyłączy. Proszu bardzo. Dzisiaj mi nie zabrała. Uff. Poczytam sobie jeszcze. Hejo, wiecie co? W karcie obok mam profil Dyfci001 i próbuje rozgryść, jaki tytuł jest tej piosenki, co leci na tej stronce. Ja to skądś znam, tylko nie wiem skąd. I ta piosenka wywołuje u mnie dziwne emocję. Dlatego próbuję to rozgryść. No, ale przynajmniej przyjemnie mi się pisze. Kotełek mi się przymila :). No i, wyłączyło sie! Supcio, po prostu super! Wyszłam sobie z krzaczków na drugą stronę tego pola. Tarzam się, jest super. I po tych 10 minutach tarzania zaczeła mnie głowa boleć. Bałam się, że to znowu ta straszna, niebiesk roślina lub cóś takiego. Zakochana para mnie jeszcze nie zauwarzyła. Mnie to dziwi. Ból się nasilał. W końcu zamieniłam się w człowieka i zemdlałam z bólu. Byłam nieprzytomna jeszcze chwilkę i się obudziłam... Przed komputerem. MOIM komputerem. Był włączony. Po chwili włączył mi się plik rozmów z A. To sobie popiszę. Ja: Czemu mnie wywaliło? A: Aktualizacja. I sory za ten ból głowy. Nie było innego sposobu na wyrzucenie cię z gry na czas aktualizacji. Ja: No dobraa, a opowiesz coś o pół-smokach. A: Nie, nie musze. Ja: A o tych pazurach na łóżku? A: To ty się jeszcze nie domyśliłaś?! Ja: Noo, nie. To jakaś dzika Nocna Furia? A: Nocna Furia zostawiła by jakieś znaki na drzwiach lub oknie. Znalazlaś jakies? Ja: Nie. Czekaj, jeśli tak, to albo była już w pokoju, albo... Tu krótka, 10 minutowa rozkminka (poraża mnie jej głupota xD specjalnie tak wolno na to wpadła ;3) i wyszło mi, że... Ja: To ja zostawiłam te ślady? A: Bingo. Ja: A jeszcze jedno pytanie: Co znaczyło to nie ma odwrotu w wiadomości dołączonej do gry? A: Wiesz, mój kolega to pisał... Po pijaku... I przypadkowo wysłał ci tą grę. Miałaś dostać ją 2 dni później. Nawet fajnie mi się z nim gadało. Jak ze znajomym. A: Koniec aktualizacji. Możesz wrócić do gry. Wyszłam z pliku i włączyłam grę. Szykowałam się na poczucie senności, ale zamiast tego poczułam dziwna pustkę. Spojrzałam na stopy, a tam... Uwaga! Moje stopy zaczeły się rozpływać. I tak w górę, aż w końcu rozpłynełam się cała. Obudziłam się w wiosce. W domu Astrid. Czekajta, aktualizacja trwała godzinę. Zegarek też tyle pokazywał. Że mineła godzina. Super, czas jak w prawdziwym świecie. Teraz mogę pomarzyć o kolejnych dwóch latach spedzonych bez przerwy tutaj. Wstałam z... łózka. Tak przynajmniej to wyglądało. Był już wieczór. Astrid coś robiła przy palenisku. Czkawka siedział na schodach. Ja: Ile byłam nieprzytomna? Astrid: O, już wstałaś. Co do pytania, to odpowiadam: godzinę. Ale nikt nas nie widział, jak cie tu transportowaliśmy. Jak się czujesz? Ja: Trochę mnie noga boli. Odkryłam nogawkę, a tam... Całkiem duży siniak. Ja: Jak to się stało? Astrid: Może jak upadłaś. Zamyśliłam się. Pomyślałam trochę o smokach. Zgłodniałam. Ja: Ech, idę coś zjeść. Astrid: Czemu na mnie warczysz? Ja: Czekaj, ja nie warczyłam. Czkawka podszedł do mnie. Czkawka: Ona słyszała jako warkot. Bo mówiłaś po smoczemu? Ja: A skąd to niby wiesz? Czkawka: Bo cię rozumiałem? Astrid: A ja nie. Czkawka, skąd ty znasz ten język? Nie powiedziałeś mi tego wtedy. Czkawka: Ona mnie nauczyła. Wskazał na mnie. Akurat szukałam jakichś ryb. Noga mi lekko przeszkadzała. Ja: Astrid! Masz tu jakieś ryby? Astrid: Dziewczyno, nie mów po smoczemu, bo cię nie rozumiem. Ja: Dobra, tłumaczę: Masz tu jakieś ryby? Astrid: Aha, jasne, że mam. Zaraz ci dam. Ja: Szybko, błagam cię! Jestem okropnie głodna! Popaczałam na Czkawkę, który klapnął na łóżko. Po chwili coś mi zaświtało w głowie. Ja: Astrid, jak ty zamierzasz nas ukrywać? Astrid: Jakoś da radę. I masz ryby. Od razu zamieniłam się w smoka. Tak mi wygodniej. Zaczełam jeść ryby. Dała mi jeden koszyk. Smaczne. Ja: Skąd masz? Astrid: Z magazynów żywnościowych. Ja: Będziesz mi musiała załatwiać! Są pycha! Klapnełam sobie w rogu pokoju. Siedziałam z 20 minut i usłyszałam coś. Dźwięk zza okna. Zaraz podniosłam uszy i looknełam w strone okna. Zobaczyłam parę najwiekszych głupków na świecie. Ta, bliźniaki. Ja: Czkawka! Bliźniaki za oknem! On też tam spojrzał. Zaraz tam poleciał, wyskoczył przez okno i ich złapał. Szybki czas reakcji. Czkawka: Macie nikomu nie mówić, że widzieliście mnie i mojego smoka! Jasne!? Popaczałam na niego wzrokiem pod tytułem Jeśli już to twoją smoczycą i podeszłam tam. Na nasze szczęście Stoick chyba jakąś imprę w Twierdzy zorganizował lub cóś takiego. Bliźniaki: Bo co? Czkawka: Bo to. Kora, chodź tu! Nie wiedziałam, że on umie też w tym języku gadać. No ale podeszłam, szykując plazmę. Nie chciałam strzelać, tylko przestraszyć. Ja: Ile widzieli? Czkawka: Właśnie! Ile tam staliście? Szpadka: Tak.. Mieczyk: ...z pięć... Bliźniaki: '''...minut! '''Ja: No, to postraszę plazmą. Żeby siedzieli cicho. I postraszyłam. Potem Czkawuś wsiadł na mnie, a Astrid podbiegła do bliźniaków i zaczeła rozdawać siniaki za darmo. Ale czemu wtedy ON wyszedł!? Chyba mnie zobaczył, Czkawkę też. Co jest mega dziwne, bo Czkawuś miał czrne ciuchy, a już ciemno było. Sky: OMG! Cz... Już pewnie miał powiedizeć "Czkawka!" ale Astrid wysłała mu spojrzenie Siedź cicho bo oberwiesz, więc się zamknął. Gdy Sky wrzasnął, z Twierdzy wypadło z pół wioski. Ale mnie już nie było. Skąd to wiem? Zatrzymałam się w powietrzu i wlanełam plazmą w jeden z tych słupów, co w nie smoki podczas ataku strzelają. Potem szybciutko odleciałam. Ja: Jeśli już nas widzieli, to zwiewamy w wielkim stylu. Czkawka: A ty się nie boisz, że Stoick mnie rozpoznał? Ja: Nie. Smok, na którym odleciałeś, miał sztuczną lotkę. Ja mam cały ogon. I nie chcę go stracić. Polecieliśmy na naszą wyspę. Przywitał nas nasz nadopiekuńczy gad. Szczerbek: Czego mnie nie obudziliście?! Mogłem lecieć z wami, mogło się wam coś stać. Ja: Siedź cicho bo dostaniesz. To mruknełam do Czkawki, bo już otwierał usta. Ale ten mnie zignorował. Czkawka: Mi się nic nie stało. Gorzej z Korą, bo ona zemdlała na polu smoczymiętki. Ja: '''Dobra, wygadałeś się, więc oberwiesz plazmą. I ciesz się, że cię przed bliźniakami ostrzegłam. Pożartowałam sobie. Szczerbuś na mnie popaczył z wściekłością. '''Ja: Ej, ja żartowałam! Szczerbatek: ''Wiem, ale ani waż się mu coś zrobić!'' Podeszłam do niego. Teraz się troszku wkurzyłam. Szybko wyleciałam z jaskini. Potrzebowałam spokoju. Poleciałam nad jezioro. Moje koffane miejsce na tej wyspie. Czekajcie! Słyszałam kiedyś, że Nocne Furie mają niesamowicie pojemne płuca. Nigdy tego nie sprawdzałam. Postanowiłam sprawdzić. Wleciałam pod wodę. Pływałam, pomagając sobie skrzydłami. Wytrzymałam 15 minut. To bardzo długo. Jestem zmęczona. Jutro i w niedziele nexty pewnie też będą. W końcu jest weekend, przynajmniej za 2 h 30 min będzie. Siemanko, ziomeczki (tak, udaję reZiego xD). Około godziny czternastej dnia dzisiejszego odkryłam, że jestem kocim Oszołomostrachem! Zawołałam kota, a jemu się źrenice zwężyły i do mnie podbiegł. Ostatnio cały czas za mną łazi, ale źrenice ma okrągłe, przynajmniej zaokrąglone. Strzeżcie się koty świata! xD Dostałam głupawkiiii! Takiej mocnej 8P. Posiedziałam jeszcze chwilkę. Po tym pływaniu natychmiast ochłonełam. Pogapiłam sie w wodę i oleciałam na plażę. Ciągle jest ciemno. Gapiłam się na księżyc. Tak się fajnie w wodzie odbijał. Klapnełam na piasek. Leżałam tak chyba z 10 minut i postanowiłam wrócić. Leciałam wolniutko do jaskini. Gdy wylądowałam, Czkawka czegoś szukał w jaskini. Podreptałam do niego sprawdzić, czego szuka i znowu się wnerwiłam. Denerwowało mnie wszystko. Czkawuś się odwrócił. Czkawka: '''Aha, ok. Skoro już się denerwujesz, to znaczy, że jest niedaleko. '''Ja: O co ci chodzi?! Czkawka: Nie dziwię się, że ty i Mordka byliście wkurzeni. Ja: A czemu niby? Jasnowidz jesteś? Prychnełam. Czkawka: Smoczy Korzeń. Mówi ci to coś? Ja: Roślinka do wkurzania smoczków. A co? Czkawka: '''Ktos tu wrzucił tą roślinę, gdy Szczerbek spał. Dlatego się tak wkurzacie. Pomożesz szukać? '''Ja: Niby po co? Tam leży. Wskazuję tej ślepocie miejsce, gdzie leży ta roślinka do wnerwiania. Wziął tam poszedł i zabrał korzeń. Gdzieś z nim wybiegł. Pewnie wywali do oceanu. Biedne smoki wodne. Mi wnerwienie mineło. Padłam plackiem obok ogniska i zasnełam. Następnego dnia obudził mnie Szczerbek. Jak się obudził, przeciągnął się i mnie przypadkiem ogonem trącił. Sory, że krótkie. Humoru nie mam. No, jeszcze 3 komy i niespodzianka będzie. 'Rozdział 7. Będziesz?' Mamy już ponad 100 komów, więc mamy też drugiego nexta dzisiaj. Z niespodzianką! Albo nawet dwiema :D. Spojrzałam na niego z wyrzutem, bo właśnie śnił mi się sklep rybny. Zaraz, czekaj. Ja pamiętam sen! Super! Cały czas się na niego gapiłam. Ciągle z wyrzutem. Bo w tym sklepie ryby za darmo były i właśnie dowozili. Taki piękny sen przerywać! (Ach, te smoki, pół-smoki i ich marzenia senne o rybach xD) Szczerbatek: Czemu się tak paczysz? Ja: Bo mi piękny sen o sklepie rybnym przerwałeś! Szczerb: Aha, to sory. Za ile bilety do twojego snu? Ja: ''Po koszu tych wspaniałych ryb, które mają na Berk. A co?'' Szczerbaty: Czemu tak drogo? FOCHAM SIĘ! Ta wredna gadzina, która chciała sobie wykupić wejściówe do mojego snu, odwróciła się do mnie plecami. Lubimy robić z chłopakami takie scenki. Że się na siebie fochamy. Zwykle chwilę później wybuchamy śmiechem. Tym razem też tak było. Nadszedł Pan Smoków. To jego inna ksywka. Pan Smoków: Z czego się śmiejecie? Ja: Bo ten gad chciał sobie kupić wejściówkę do mojego sklepu rybnego ze snu. Czkawka się na mnie gapi, jak na idiotkę. Ja: No co? Tylko wam się wygłupiać wolno? Czkawka: Tak. Jakem jest Pan Smoków, zabraniam ci się wydurniać. Ja: Zgadzam się, że Pan Smoków to Jak. Dlatego od dzisiaj to jego nowa ksywka, Czkawka! Jesteś Jeździec, Pan Smoków, Jak i inne takie ;3 Padliśmy śmiechem. Ach, uwielbiam te nasze scenki. Szczerbek:'' 'Co powiecie na kąpiel? '''Ja: Jestem za! Zrobimy konkurs, kto dłużej pod wodą wytrzyma. Założe się, ze Jak pierwszy odpadnie. Jak: Ja też. I mówię,, że ten pół-smok o tu wytrzyma najkrócej! Wskazał na mnie. Ja: Lordzie, gdzie żeś swoją inteligencje zgubił? Ja mam płuca Nocnej Furii! Są niesamowicie wytrzymałe! Po tym prędziutko wyleciałam. Mnie te dwa ślimaki próbowały dogonić. Niedoczekanie! W końcu jeden człowiek, drugi smok z połową lotki! Ja jestem cała, przez co szybsza. Po paru sekundach byłam nad jeziorem. Chwilkę po mnie wylądował Jak z czarnym gadem. Poprosiliśmy jakiegoś małego Straszliwca o sędziowanie. Po tym jednocześnie się zanurzyliśmy. Po dwóch minutach wypłynął Czkawka. Długo jak na człowieka (mój rekord to 1 min), a 14 minut po nim wypłynął Szczerbuś. Ja minutę przed nim. No, ma wytrzymalsze płuca. Ja mam trochę bardziej ludzkie, przez co mniej wytrzymałe. Na brzegu słyszałam skargi Czkawki. Czkawka: To nie fair! Wy Nocne Furie jesteście! Ja: '''Ale ty się zgodziłeś. Więc teraz cicho! '''Szczerbek: ''Ale i tak długo jak na człowieka.'' Czkawka: Wiem. Sędzia: Ten człowiek nas rozumie?! Czkawka: Tak. Ja: I jeszcze umie gadać w tym języku. Szczerbatek: Serio? Czkawka: ''Tak.'' Niektóre smoki jeszcze dziwi znajomość językowa Czkawki. Potem Sędzia ogłosił, że Szczerb jest na 1 miejscu, ja 2 a Jak 3. Odlecieliśmy z powrotem do jaskini. Ogniska ni ma! To zapaliłam. Bo moja plazma ma ładniejszy odcień niebieskiego niż Szczerba. Szczerbek: Nie prawda! Ja: '''Ojć, powiedziałam to na głos? '''Chłopaki: ''Tak.'' Obydwaj w smoczym powiedzieli. Super, bedzimy mogli gadać tak, żeby nas inni ludzie nie rozumieli. Dziwne, że dopiero teraz na to wpadłam. Zeżarłam cóś, czyli rybci pare. Jadłam sobie, jadłam. I nagle czuję rybcię z Berk! Grzebałam, i znalazłam! Przyjrzałam się jej i zjadłam. Ja: Skąd tu się wzieła moja koffana rybcia z Berk? Czkawka: Astrid mi trochę załatwiła. Tak, dla was. Ale resztę ukryłem. Ja: Jesteś złym stworzeniem! A kysz, zmoro nieczysta! Albo czekaj, najpierw powiedz, gdzie rybcia! Czkawka: Jeszcze czego. Wybuchnelismy śmiechem. Tak po części, bo nas rozbawiło, a po części z naszej głupoty. Potem się ułożyłam przy ognisku i zasnełam. Tym razem miałam poważny sen. Znowu pamiętałam! Śnił mi się las, a w nim mała jaskinia. Gdy wchodziłam, oślepiło mnie światło, a jak już miałam zobaczyć jej środek, obudziłam się. Co za ironia losu! Zauwarzyłam, że ludziem jestem. Lord znowu nie spał. Był odwrócony do mnie plecami. Ja: O której ty wstajesz? Lord: Ostatnio równo ze świtem. A co? Ja: A bo... nie wiem... Odwrócił się, uśmiechając. Ale gdy na mnie looknął, zamarł. Czkawka: Znowu się światłoziela najadłaś? Ja: Nie, a co? Czkawka: No bo... A zresztą, sama zobacz. Podał mi telefon. Włączyłam aparat i zrobiłam sobie zdjęcie. Potem je zobaczyłam. Gały mi prawie wypadły. Ja: Znowu?! Miałam uszy i skrzydła NF. Czkawka: Najwyraźniej. Spróbuj się w smoka przemienić. Spróbowałam, udało się. Ale pan Czkawka znowu się na mnie dziwnie gapi. Czkawka: Ty wiesz, co masz na głowie?! Ja: Nie, zrób mi zdjęcie i pokaż. Cyknął fotkę, a ja się w ludzia zamieniłam. Podał mi fona, a ja zobaczyłam zdjęcie Nocnej Furii, czyli mnie, z... Zaraz! Co to ma znaczyć!? To farba, czy co!? Skąd mi się na czole zrobiła biała plama?! Ja: Ja to na poważnie mam?! Czkawka: Tak. Masz to. A ja spojrzałam no fonek i sobie coś przypomniałam. Jestem tu 2 dni chyba! O mój Thorze, a czas płynie tak samo! I będę mieć te skrzydła i uszy. I nagle Czkawka mi pomysł podsunął. Czkawka: A weź pokaż co będzie, jak się znowu w człowieka zamienisz. Skupiłam się i poczułam, że mi te uszy i skrzydła znikają. Tak! Teraz mogę wrócić! Szybko weszłam w opcje wyjścia, oparłam się o ścianę i to kliknełam. Powiedziałam do Czkawki "Widzimy się za godzinę" i wyszłam. Nie usnełam. No tak! Zapomniałam! Stopy zaczeły mi znikać. Potem znalazłam sie przed kompem. Spojrzałam na zegarek: nie było mnie 1 minutę! Na pulpicie była tapeta z napisem: Czas spedzony tam do 1 minuta tutaj. Tylko w wypadku wyrzucenia to więcej. A potem znowu wróciła ta z nazwą gry. Mnie to już nie dziwiło. Szybko odrobiłam lekcje. Przed tym szybciutko pożarłam obiad. Schowałam więcej czekolady do torby i jakies ciuchy. No i mój drugi telefon. Nie korzystałam. Miałam na wypadek, gdyby mi się obecny zepsuł. Postanowiłam go Czkawce dać. Po wszystkim pomknełam do łóżka spać. Tym razem śniła mi się Nocna Furia, która wyglądała zupełnie jak ja i zaczynała zmieniać barwę łusek na bialą, zaczynając od miejsca, w którym mam białą plamę. Potem pomknełam jako NF do szkoły. Znowu bardzo wcześnie. Czekałam pod szkołą na Sky'a. Gdy przyszedł, a zrobił to 2 minuty po mnie, napadłam na niego z pytaniem. Ja: Sky! Co ty tam robiłeś?! Obrócił się przestraszony. Sky: Tam, znaczy gdzie? Ja: Na Berk. Sky: Aa... O to ci chodzi.. A skąd ty niby wiesz, że tam byłem? Zaraz potem zakrył dłonią usta. Chyba chciał udawać, że nie wie, o czym mówię, ale nie myślał, gdy sam się odzywał. Ja chyba w myślach czytać potrafię. Ja: Bo cię widziałam. Sky: Niby jak?! A, no tak... Ta Nocna Furia, która mnie zaczepiła podczas rozmowy z Astrid to ty? Pokiwałam głową. Sky: Dostałem świra, widziałem różne dziwne rzeczy... Przerwałam mu. Ja: Halucynacje związane ze smokami? Sky: Tak, potem pojawił się plik, gra. Włączyłem ją i oto tam jestem. I mam pytanie? Ja juz kompletnie zapomniałam o agresji. Ja: Jakie? Sky: Czkawki tam nie było, gdy przybyłem. A latał na tobie, nie Szczerbatku. Co się stało? Ja: Zwiał podczas ostatniego etapu szkolenia na Szczerbku. Wcześniej odkrył z Astrid, że jestem pół-smokiem. Dogoniłam go. Teraz wszędzie latamy we trójkę. No, prawie wszędzie. A wtedy gdy tam był ze mną, Szczerbek spał na naszej wyspie. Sky: Będziesz dzisiaj w Kruczym Urwisku wieczorem? Ja: Tak. Chyba się zaprzyjaźnimy. Normalnie zapomniałam o tym, że go nie lubię. No, ta gra łączy wrogów. Ale trudno. Potem poszliśmy do szkoły. Nie zauwarzyłam, jak zaczeli się schodzić inni. A po dzwonku, na pierwszej lekcji, odkryłam w plecaku książkę o pół-smokach. Wypadła z niej karteczka. Mówiłem, że nie będę musiał odpowiadać. :::::::: A'' Postanowiłam na przerwie przeczytać. Potem lekcje błyskawicznie mineły. W domu znowu weszłam do gry. '''Bum! Mamy koniec. Niespodzianki jedna i pół, druga połowa jutro. Huehue xD.' Czkawuś się na mnie dziwnie paczał. A z książką nie udało mi się przeczytać na przerwie. Niestety... Bo się napis pojawił, tak z... nikąd. O treści: Nie czytaj tego przy ludziach! ''Skąd A wiedział, że czytam na przerwie? No, ale wracając do chwili obecnej... Paczał się na mnie dziwnie. Szczerbi wleciał do jaskini. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że go nie było. On też się na mnie dziwnie paczał. Wiem czemu. Czkawuś pewnie z nagłego zniknięcia, a Szczerbuś z powodu uszu i skrzydeł, które znowu się pojawiły. Grr... '''Ja:' Co sie tak gapicie? Czkawka: To ty nie wiesz, że przed chwilą zniknełaś? Szczerb: ''Ta... Zaraz, co!? Znikneła?! Ja się dziwię z powodu uszu i skrzydeł.'' Ja: Szczerbek, ja tak mam dokąd wstałam, a ty Czkawuś... Przerwał mi. Czkawka: Czy ty mnie celowo denerwujesz?! Ja: Ty, Czkawuś, chyba halucynacje miałeś. I tak, celowo wkurzam. Sekundę potem musiałam się schylić. Bo oberwałabym notesem. Ja: '''Lord, co się taki agresywny zrobiłeś? '''Lord: Po prostu mnie nie denerwuj... Ja: Ja cię nie denerwuje. Ty się sam denerwujesz. Znowu notes. Znowu schylenie. Ale tym razem czuję ból. Trafił mnie w ucho. To NF. Całkiem mocno boli. Ja: Chłopie, kamienie tam włożyłeś!? Rozcierałam to ucho. Czkawka: Nie... No, może trochę... Ja: Ile?! Czkawka: A tak, z... 12? Ja: Zabiję! Zwiał z jaskini. Poleciałam za nim. Dorwałam go, akurat się wywalił. Walnełam go mocno w ramię. Potem udało mi się go dowlec do jeziora i tam wrzucić (Czkawuś! Dieta do odwołania! I na fitness idziesz!). Bidny próbował się wyrwać. Ale siła ciągle NF. Potem wylazł cały mokry. Śmiesznie wyglądał. Tym bardziej, że miał jakąś rybę słodkowodną na głowie, a na ręce wodorosta (Co one robiły w moim jeziorku?!). Normalnie leżałam na plaży jeziora, śmiejąc się. Jak się pozbierałam, to się w smoczka zamieniłam. W wodzie zobaczyłam, że plama przykrywała już większość pyska. I nim Czkawka zdążył coś powiedzieć, dostal darmowy lot na Nocnej Furii z białym pyskiem bez siodła. W jaskini zrzuciłam go z siebie. No co?! Ucho ważne, mógł mi słuch uszkodzić! Potem zamiast Nocnej Furii dziwnego ubarwienia, stałam przed nimi w postaci ludzia. I grzebałam w torbie. Gdybym miała nad głową pasek zdziwienia, eksplodował by. Bo znalazłam tę książkę o pół-smokach w torbie, chociaż jej tam nie wkładałam. A myślałam już, że mnie nic nie zaskoczy. Wziełam ją i otworzyłam. Nie musiałam przewracać kartek. Książka otworzyła się na stronie z wiadomością, która mnie tak ciekawiła. Czyli odpowiedzią na pytanie: Co się ze mną dzieje?! Oto odpowiedź: Pół-smoki dzielą się na różne typy. Dokładniej: Zwykłe, Żywiołowe, Białe i Królewskie. Pół-smoki Zwykłe są smoczą częścią jak normalne smoki. Nie wyróżniają się niczym. Pół-smoki Żywiołowe władają nad jednym z czterech żywiołów, czyli wody, powietrza, ziemi i ognia. Pół-smoki Białe nie wyróżniają się niczym do 17 urodzin. W tym czasie, aż do 18 urodzin, mogą im wyrosnąć uszy i skrzydła danego gatunku w formie człowieka. A ich umaszczenie zmieniać barwę na białe, zaczynając od czoła. Dzień po całkowitej zmianie barwy zdobędą pewną umiejętność. Pół-smoki Królewskie są większe od typowego przedstawiciela ich gatunku. Mają złote plamy na łuskach. Każdy gatunek ma tylko jednego pół-smoka Królewskiego. Inne smoki i pół-smoki muszą się ich słuchać. Książka się zamkneła. To pół-smok Królewski mojej rasy mi się śnił! Ta wielka, biała Nocna Furia ze złotymi pasami! Tylko co to znaczyło? Otwierałam księgę spowrotem, ale nie otwierała się na żadnej stronie. Po paru minutach ciągłego otwierania księgi uświadomiłam sobie coś. Jestem Białym typem pół-smoka. Fajnie! Zawsze podobały mi się białe Nocne Furie. Widziałam w internecie ^-^. No, i ta umiejętność. W celu sprawdzenia godziny włączyłam ekran telefonu. 17:45. Ile ja to czytałam?! Zaraz! Spotkanie ze Sky'em! Szybciutko wyleciałam. Sory za te głupie komentarze, ale głupawka nie przeszła. Tym bardziej, że przeczytałam pare śmiesznych opek. O, i jeszcze jedno. Zna ktoś fajnego smutaska? Bo mi ich brakuje. Albo opek o Wielkiej Czwórce? Koffam tą grupkę. xD, to reklam zachęcam. Ta głupawka dostała głupawki. Zaraz, co ja piszę!? Kończę to pisać, zanim znowu jakąś głupote palnę. Głupawka znikneła. Przynajmniej w większości. Nie chcę tego sprawdzać. Zdążyłam minutę przed spotkaniem. W tym jeziorku na środku Kruczego Urwiska zobaczyłam, że mam już cały łeb biały. I łuski bieleją. Wolno, ale i tak. Wzdechnięcie. Przed zamianą schowałam fonka do kieszeni, więc mogłam sprawdzać godzinę. Bo stałam już jako ludź z tymi uszyma i skrzydłami NF. Uszy białe. Pewnie za 2 dni będę cała biała. Tak sobie stałam, aż w końcu, 10 minut po terminie, wbiegł Sky. Oczydła wpatrywały sie w ziemię. Ja: No wreszcie! Ile można czekać? Sky: Sory, zatrzymali mnie. Popaczał na mnie. Sky: Ja nie mogę! Co ci się stało? Ja: To? Po prostu dorastam. Za jakieś 2 dni będę cała biała. A co cię zatrzymało? Sky: Wódz chciał, abym pomógł im w zbieraniu zapasów. Po wczorajszym ataku jest ich bardzo mało. Ja: Hmmm... Załatwię to z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Albo nie, spopieli mnie. Sky: Serio? Myślałem, że smoki są ognioodporne. Ja: No tak... To zdepcze! Sky: Serio? Zaraz powiesz, że sałatke z ciebie zrobi. Ja: Ale pamiętasz z filmu, co zrobiła temu Gronkielowi! Sky: No rzeczywiście... Dalej nic nie mógł powiedzieć. Przerwałam mu. Krzaki zaszeleściły. Powoli podeszłam, jako Nocna Furia która wygląda, jagby wpadła w wiadro z białą farbą. Wyglądam głupio! A, kurcze! Astrid! Czuć jej zapach. Ja: Siemasz Astrid. Wylazła z krzaków. Astrid: Skąd wiedziałaś, że to ja? Ja: Bo czuć! Zobaczyła Sky'a. Astrid: A on co tu robi? Ja: Siedzi. Sky: To sobie pogadać nie mogę? Astrid: Eee... Myślałam, że go nie lubisz... Ja: Pogadaliśmy trochę i jest ok. Sky: Dobra, wracamy do tematu? Astrid: Jeszcze nie, czekaj... Czemu Kora wygląda, jagby wpadła na wiadro białej farby. Ja: Odpowiedź kiedy indziej. Teraz wracamy do tematu. Wróciłam do ludzkiej postaci. Tylko czemu się tych uszu i skrzydeł nie pozbęde? Nie mogę! Coś mi blokuje, jak udaje się odblokować, to mnie to okropnie wyczerpuje. Sky: Jesteś Nocną Furią, najszybszym smokiem świata i nie uciekniesz przed łapą? No błagam! Nie masz innej wymówki! Ja: A jeśli... Astrid: O czym wy mówicie? My: O Czerwonej Śmierci! To trochę śmieszne było. Powiedzieliśmy to jednocześnie. Zaśmialiśmy się. To było jeszcze lepsze. Gadamy o Czerwonej Śmierci i się śmiejemy! Zwariowaliśmy. Mina Astrid też była niezła. Takie wielkie WHAT?! mówiła. Miną. To jej Sky wytłumaczył, że to taki, no, ze 30 metrów ma ten smok, czerwony jest, a ja się wtrąciłam, że to on każe smokom atakować Berk. Nie chce mi się dzisiaj pisać. Ale ta wiki ma na mnie pozytywny wpływ. Jeśli jutro będzie ładna pogoda, to, po raz pierwszy od 3 lat, wyjdę SAMOWOLNIE na spacer. I next może w czwartek. Wytrzymać nie mogłam. Macie nexta dzisiaj. I możliwe, że rozwale całe opko jedną sprawą. Ale to kiedy indziej. I jeszcze jedno: dzisiaj w szkole przeczytałam całe opko od nowa i moja reakcja: Thorze i Odynie, te nudne opko ich zabije... No, jeśli się podoba, to się cieszę, ale i tak mam wrażenie, że nudne. A poza tym to mam wrażenie zę czymś całe opko spaprałam. Tylko nie wiem czym... Przyłączyła się do tematu. Astrid: I kminicie, co by mogła Korze zrobić? Ja: Tak. I wracamy do tematu: Jak nie zgniecie to posieka mnie swoimi ząbkami! Sky: Ten sam argument, co wcześniej. Najszybszy smok... Astrid: ...świata ma nie uciec? Ja: Astrid jasnowidz :O Astrid: Ta, jeszcze wróżbitka jestem -,- Sky: Serio? Ile zarabiasz? Astrid strzeliła facepalma. Hiehie, Astrid i facepalm nie pasują do siebie. Ciekawe, czy wie, co to znaczy zarabiać.Sobie troszku porechotałam, ale przestałam, gdy coś usłyszałam. Świst powietrza. Moje uszuska i oczyska są utkwione w niesamowicie szybkim czarnym punkcie. Czego za mną lecieli?! Wspaniale, wylądowali u nas. Pan Władca Smoków i ta gadzina czarna z czerwonym ogonem. Tiaaa, super. Troszku mnie wnerwili, że za mną lecieli. O, teraz nas zauważyli. Paczyli ciągle na mnie. Ja: No co? Czkawka: Czego żeś tak bez słowa wyleciała?! Ja: Łoj, nie denerwuj się tylko. Wolno mi robić co chcę. I coś się taki nadopiekuńczy zrobił? Czkawka: Wolno mi być taki, jaki chcę. A o przyjaciela można się martwić. Ja: Ta, fajnie. To czego żeście tu lecieli? Szczerbek: Na kamienie popatrzeć. Czkawka: Szczerbek, weś nie żartuj. Sky: On go rozumie? Ja: Nooo, przydało się, żeby rozumiał. Więc go nauczyłam. Astrid: Cześć. Czkawka: Siemka. Ja: Super. O czym gadamy? Astrid, Czkawka, Sky, Szczerb: Ty decyduj! Ja: Czemu jaaa!? Szczerbatek: Bo ty :) Ja: Dobra. Nasza zakochana para... Piorunujące spojrzenie Czkawki i Astrid. Ja: ...sobie pogada i porobi to, co zwykle :P''' (huehue, całowanko xD). A ten oto pan wyjaśni mi, jak tu trafił. '''Szczerbol: A ja? Ja:'' 'A ty z nami :p. Robimy to, co zadecydowałam. Zakochana para troszku pewnie z tego zadowolona. My sobie odeszliśmy, a Sky wypełnił mój rozkaz '''(dobrze jej idzie to, co nie długo będzie robić musiała :D). Sky: No więc, obudziłem się na plaży jakiejś zaludnionej wyspy. Obok torba ze znakiem topora. Leżałem trochę, byłem okropnie słaby. Potem udało mi sie wstać. Doszłem do tej wioski i tam padłem. Obudziłem się znowu, w jakimś łóżku w jakiejś chacie. Dowiedziałem się, że jestem w chacie wodza, i takie tam. Spędziłem tam pare dni. Odpłynąłem, gdy powiedziano, że wódz zbiera ochotników do podróży na Berk w celu podpisania sojuszu. Zostałem na Berk i reszte raczej wiesz, jeśli mnie obserwowałaś... Ja: Ok, dzięki, że opowiedziałeś, ale nie myśl, że ja będę o tym gadać, co ja robiłam. Sky: '''Dobra, spoko. Nieee no. Ziewło mi się. Zmęczona jestem. Przy okazji zauważyłam, że biała jestem już do kolan przednich łap. Chyba, że to są łokcie. Nie znam się na smoczej anatomiiiii ;-;. '''Sky: Zmęczona jesteś? Zamieniam się w człowieka. Ja: Trochę... Wyjełam fonek. Troszku mi się nudziło. Coś tam pooglądałam, jakieś urywki, jakieś zdjęcia, jakieś gry, jakieś Pou xD. I w końcu zauwarzyłam jakąs nową apkę. Włączyłam i... To jest ten cleverbot. Fajnie było by z nim pogadać. Ja: Cześć, A. A: Witam :) Ja: Co robisz? A: Piszę z tobą. Ja: Fajnie, a co wcześniej? A: Gadałem z ciocią. Ja: O, znam? A: Raczej... Może... Ja: Ok... A, czekaj! Mam sprawę! A: Jaką? Ja: Mógłbyś mi pomóc w zamianie w CAŁKOWITEGO człowieka? Chcę spędzić noc na Berk bez konieczności demaskowania się. A: Spoko. Poczułam brak uszu i skrzydeł. Fajnie. Ja: '''Sky, można dzis u ciebie nocować? Okropnie zmęczona jestem, nawet nie wiem czym i chyba nie dolecę do domu. '''Sky: Ok, a wiesz, że mi dom zbudowali? Ja: To przetestuje łózko w pokoju gościnnym. Szybko! I raczej nie wychodżmy przez środek wioski. Nie chcę afiszować, że tu jestem. Sky: Dooobraaa... Poszliśmy. Chociaż... Przez te 2 lata się zmieniłam z wyglądu, że powinni mnie nie poznać. Doszliśmy. Fajny mu domecek postawili. FOCH, też chcę taki... Ale przynajmniej sobie przenocuje. Weszliśmy. Sky całkiem fajnie gotuje. Kolacyje zrobił. Potem wskazał mi pokój gościnny. Poszłam tam i padłam na łóżko. Hmm... Wygodne. Całkiem fajnie się spało. Długi, krótki? Według mnie średnio krótki. O, i informuję, że 9 wyjeżdżam do Anglii. Na wypadek, gdybym później zapomniała. Ludzies, macie dzisiaj nexta. Chciało mi się pisać :D. I do Anglii jade do taty, który tam mieszka, i około 4 miesięcznego brata. No, spanko szybko mineło. Obudziłam się wcześnie. Czemu? Gdy otworzyłam oczyska zobaczyłam nad sobą psią mordkę. Mały owczarek niemiecki. Zaraz, pies?! Przecież tu nigdy psów nie było. Ja: '''Cześć, mały. Co tu robisz? Pogłaskałam go. Zamknął oczęta swe brązowe. Wskoczył mi na łóżko i usadowił mi się na nogach. Siedziałam i go głaskałam. A ten się we mnie wgapiał. Takie słodkie paczałki zrobił. Zaraz potem do pokoju wszedł Sky. '''Sky: A, to tutaj się ten maluch schował. Cześć, Kora. Jak się spało? Ja: Wygodne masz łózeczko. Kiedyś tu może jeszcze wpadne na nocleg. A co to za mały słodziak? Przestałam go głaskać, gdy mówiłam. To ten pisnął i mi się w dłoń wtulił. Słodki maluszek. Sky: To mój pies. Ma na imię Max. Ja: Mało orginalny jesteś :\. Ja bym go nazwała... Sky: Jak? Ja: ...Słodziak :3 :3 :3. Z takimi emotkami. Sky: Bardzo śmieszne. Fochnął by się. A ten słodziak się jeszcze bardziej przytulił''' (do mnie się mój około 7 letni kotełek przytula ;3). Ha, fochnął by się? Coś nie widzę. Chyba mu piesełka zkonfiskuje. '''Nie dam rady więcej napisać. Bo mój kotełek leży na mnie tak, że tylko lewą ręką pisać mogę. Zlazł. Supcio. To będzie ciąg dalszy ;). Ja: Twój piesek mnie koffa. Konfiskuję ci go :). Sky: Max! Jak mogłeś! Zaczeliśmy się śmiać. Powiedział to takim dramatycznym głosem, że ja nie mogę. Przeciągnełam się i spadłam z łóżka. Ponieważ w tym momenciku piesio ze mnie zlazł, wychylił się i paczał na mnie tymi sweet paczałkami. Chłopak się ze mnie znowu śmiał. Coś też powiedział. Rozróżniłam słowa od śmiechu, które brzmiały: Ale ciamajdą jesteś. Ja: Bardzo śmieszne. Ciągle siedze na podłodze i odwracam się do niego plecami, z rękami założonymi na piersi. Potem mi na rączki Max wskakuje i szczeka. OMG, jaki on jest sweeet. Po chwili zeskoczył i zaczął skakać na nogi Sky'a. Ten malucha wziął i podniósł. No i głaska go. Sky: Mieszkańcy byli zdziwieni, gdy go zobaczyli. Nigdy tu psa nie mieli. Ja: Fajnie, kiedyś tu kota sprowadzę. Chwila ciszy, w tle świerszcze słychać. Ja: Kto ostatni na dworze ten zgniłe mleko jaka! Wyskakuję przez okno, a Max zaczyna szczekać. Po chwili maluch wybiega na dwór. Ja: No to wygląda, że Sky jest zgniłym mlekiem jaka. A minutę później wychodzi wyżej wspomniany. Koteł mi się do myszki tuli. A ja na nexty czekam obecnie na blogach Saphiry2002 i Szczerbka1234. Maja mi się zaraz pojawić! xD Brat mi przeszkadza ;-;. I tak pewnie zaraz się na biurko przeniosę. Denerwuje mnie on... Ja: Jesteś zgniłe mleko jaka! Sky: Nie wrzeszcz, bo całe Berk obudzisz. Ja: Ale to nie zmienia sprawy, że jesteś zgniłe mleko jaka. Sky: Fajnie. Idziesz do lasu na spacer z Maxem? Ja: Ok. Sky: Czemu na mnie warczysz? Ja: Znowu coś powiedziałam po smoczemu? Sky: Tak. To idziesz na spacer? Ja: Jasne. Zaraz potem usłyszałam coś z jakiegoś domu. Pewnie kogoś tamtym krzykiem obudziłam. Viking: Kto sie tak drze?! Ja: Dobra, zwiewam. Poleciałam do lasu, a Max za mną. Sky próbował mnie dogonić, no ale... Nocnej Furii nie dogoni. A ja mam jej szybkość. Zatrzymałam się przy jakimś drzewie blisko krawędzi lasu. Zaraz pojawił się obok mnie Sky... Zasapany Sky. Przykro mi, było mnie nie gonić. A przebiegliśmy dobre paredziesiąt metrów. Wystarczająco, żeby zwykłego ludzia zmęczyć. Akurat vikingowie zaczeli się budzić i z domów wychodzić. Ja sobie w cieniu stałam. Dobra, czarnowłosy już odpoczął. Sky: Idziemy dalej? Ja: Ok. Przeszliśmy pare metrów i w kogoś wleźliśmy. A to była nasza zakochana para! Super, ciekawiło mnie, co robili, gdy poszliśmy. Ja: Hej. Zakochana para: Siemka. Sky: Gdzie spędziliście noc? Czkawka: Nocleg w lesie. Astrid: '''Polecam Czkawke w roli materaca. Jest bardzo wygodny. '''Ja: Czkawka, od kiedy jesteś materacem? Reszte to zdanie trochę rozśmieszyło. Czkawka: Nie wiem, nigdy nie byłem. Ja: To co Astrid powiedziała? Czkawka: Nie wiem, nagły atak głuchoty. Ja: Dobra, dam sobie spokój... Przyleciał Max... Astrid: Cześć, mały. Piesek zaczął się do dziewczyny łasić. Czkawka: Co to za słodki maluch? Ja: Pies Sky'a. Czkawkę to nie zaskoczyło, że tu jest pies. Byliśmy kiedyś na wyspie, gdzie było mnóóóstwo psów. Nawet jeden Czkawusia pogonił. Ach, to był widok śmieszny. Czkawka leciał przez całą wioskę bez koszulki, bo właśnie w jeziorze pływał, a wielki husky za nim. Nie był zbyt pokojowo nastawiony. Na tego bruneta szczęście, wódz zrobił imprezkę z powodu przybycia Pana Smoków. Więc tę jakże komiczną scenke widzieliśmy tylko ja i Szczerbek. A w chwili obecnej maluch zaczął skakać na nogi Czkawki. Ten kucnął, a mały mu na kolana wskoczył. Czkawka: Słodziak. Ja: Brawo! Ameryke odkryłeś! Sky: Kora, oni nie wiedzą... Ja: Jak vikingowie byli w Ameryce 500 lat przed Kolumbem. I uświadomiłam sobie coś. Gadamy o historii przy osobach, które nie powinny o niej wiedzieć. Ja: Dobra, już będe cicho... Piesek zeskoczył z Czkawki, a poleciał do mnie. Schyliłam się i wziłam go na ręce, głaszcząc. Ja: Wracamy? Nudno trochę. Wróciliśmy. Oczywiście zakochana para musiała zostać. Przynajmniej Czkawka musiał, a Astrid chciała z nim czas spędzić, więc ich zostawiliśmy. Spacerowalismy ze Sky'em. Mam nadzieję, że nikt mnie nie rozpozna. Nooo, zmieniłam się trochę... To znaczy? Od tamtych dwóch lat włosy mi trochę urosły i zciemniały, oczy są bardziej jaskrawe, wyższa jestem i chyba jeszcze trochę zmian na twarzy. I inne ciuchy. Nie wiem. Ale znakiem rozpoznawczym bedzie ta czarna plama na prawej ręce. Poszliśmy aż pod dom Sky'a. Ten odstawił Maxa i dalej ze mną na kolejny spacer po wiosce. Tylko muszę dłoń ukrywać. Mijamy bandę Sączysmarka. Ten się zaraz popisywać zaczął. Ech, denerwujące jest ten pajac. Szybko ich mineliśmy. I dobrze. Widać, że Sky też ich nie lubi. Wyciągnełam sobie telefon. Chłopak gały wytrzeszczył. Sky: Ja mam taki sam! Ja: Wczoraj powiedzieć nie mogłeś? Sky: Za ciemno było, żebym rozpoznał. Macie nexta! Który to dzisiaj? 3? Awwwww, jutro będą może z 2, lub 1. Zależy od humoru i... od was. Zepsuto mi humor! Znowu premiere przenieśli. Mam gdzieś ortografie. I dedyk dla Julia12Pl, taki mi przynajmniej w esku napisałaś. Wreszcie nick zmieniłaś. I dla fanów Wielkiej Czwórki: Dzisiaj Merida Waleczna na Polsacie o 20:05. Może mi humor poprawi. Ja: Czego ty go ściągasz? Sky: Ale co? Ja: Fonek. Focham się. (ja też się na plagiaciarzy często focham. Tak, to do Julia12Pl. ;P) Telefon mi zabrzęczał. Ekran się świeci. Paczam, a tam ten plik A.bota. A: Chcesz zoabczyć wyspę pół-smoków? Ja: Fajnie by było... A: Żeby dolecieć z Berk leć na półnoć. Powinnaś trafić. Ja: Półnoć? Naprawdę? A: Tak. Powinnaś się tam znaleść 3 h po odleceniu z Berk. Szybkim lotem. Ja: Kiedyś skorzystam. Wyłączyłam. Staliśmy jakoś na uboczu wioski. A usłyszeliśmy krzyki. Viking1: Co to jest? Viking2: Ktoś nas atakuje? Jakaś kobieta: To smoki? I inne takie. Najbliższa osoba wskazywała na horyzont, a tam... Długa, czarna linia. Wygląda na atak. Supcio. Inne krzyki teraz. Viking3: Czy to Smoczy Jeździec? Viking1: '''Kogo tam niosą? Zobaczyłam. Jakaś dwójka niosła Czkawkę. Na jego szczęście, miał maskę. Za nimi prowadzono Szczerbatka. Posłał mi rozpaczliwe spojrzenie. '''Ja: '''O nie... '''Jakaś kobieta: Jeszcze jego drugi smok i mamy cały komplet. Zdenerwowałam się. Poleciałam okropnie szybko do lasu. Biegłam nad Krucze Urwisko. Gdy już tam się znalazłam, zauwarzyłam, że nie jestem sama. Ktoś siedział nad jeziorkiem i płakał. Podeszłam, a z bliska łatwo było juz Astrid rozpoznać. Podniosła głowę. Spojrzała na mnie. Ja: Co się stało Czkawce? Astrid: Siedzieliśmy i gadaliśmy... Nagle on osunął się na ziemię... Krzyknełam, po jakiejś połowie godziny przybiegli ci, którzy go odnieśli... Ja: Dostał trucizną czy usypiającą? Astrid: Usypiającą, ale bardzo silną. Któryś z tamtych powiedział, że chyba może w śpiączke zapaść. Sory, że trochę smutne, ale to z powodu mojego złego humoru. Teraz sobie w coś pogram. Następny next jutro może... Macie dzisiaj. I wiecie, że śpiączka to nie musi być śmierć? Nooo, można umrzeć podczas śpiączki, ale nie trzeba. Zatkało mnie. Śpiączka? Czego on? Chyba muszę sprawdzić, jak z nim. Astrid zabiorę do wioski. Tylko trzeba ją pocieszyć. Ja: Wiesz, żeby tak w śpiączke zapaść trzeba mieć pecha, a on ma raczej duże szczęście. Astrid:' '''Czemu tak sądzisz? '''Ja:' Bo go Szczerbek nie zabił? Bo te 2 lata przeżył? Jeszcze pare takich przykładów było, ale nie chce mi się wymieniać. Wstała. Ja ruszyłam w stronę wioski, a ona za mną. Oczywiście nie sądze, że Czkawka ma takie szczęście, ale trzeba wierzyć, że będzie dobrze. Jak już byliśmy w wiosce, zaraz do Gothi poleciałam. On tam musi być. W końcu rannych i chorych się u szamanów zostawia. Albo szamanek, zależy od płci. Zaraz się zamyśliłam. Dwa najważniejsze myślo-pytania: Czy on z tego wyjdzie? I gdzie Szczerbka dali? Chociaż, znając życie, odpowiedź na drugie to: na Arenę. Ale najpierw sprawdzić, jak z Czkawką. Doszłam. Weszłam, a tam trochę nieprzyjemny widok. Czkawka blady leży, a obok Gothi jakieś zioła ma i coś z nimi robi. Odwróciła się. Zobaczyła mnie i zaczeła coś bazgrolić na piasku. O dziwo, rozumiałam. Pytała się, co tu robię. Odpowiedziałam, że ja przyszłam sprawdzić, jak z nim. Napisała o jego stanie, czyli, jeśli za godzinę się nie obudzi, to znaczy, że już w śpiączke zapadł. Po tym wyszłam. Od razu zaatakowała mnie Astrid. Astrid: '''I jak z nim? '''Ja: W skrócie: trzeba się modlić, aby za godzinę już był przytomny. Ta troszkę pobladła. Szybko ja minełam. Teraz do Szczerba. Wkroczyłam, i zobaczyłam, jak Szczerbatek pod ścianą stoi i mierzy w strażników, a ci go do klatki zagonić się starają. Ja: '''Dosyć! Zostawcie go! Strażnicy od razu się rozglądneli, jak mnie usłyszeli. '''Strażnik1: My nie dajemy z nim rady. Ty tym bardziej nie dasz, więc wyjdź. Ja: Założysz się? Nie czekając na odpowiedź, podbiegłam do Szczerbka i go podrapałam za uszami. Ten mruknął coś. Szczerbatek: Cześć, a jak z Czkawką? Ja: Nie za dobrze. Ci od Areny się na mnie wytrzeszczyli. Huehue, wyobrażam sobie, jakie może być zdziwienie z ich perspektywy, gdyby się zobaczyło człowieka który nie dość, że nie boi się Nocnej Furii, to jeszcze z nią rozmawia. Szczerb: A ci co? Ja: Zdziwieni pewnie. Szczerbek: Powiesz coś o stanie Czkawki? Ja: Módlmy się, żeby za godzinę się obudził. To w skrócie. Na Arenę wpadł ktoś z toporem. Ooo, Sączyślin. Tatulek Smarka. Szczerbek warczy, nie dziwię się. Też go nie lubię. Po chwili było słychać huk, a zobaczyć można było spalony topór. Szczerbatek: No, teraz możemy pogadać. Ja: Oni cię nie rozumieją. Wyszłam z Areny ze Szczerbkiem obok. Znaleźliśmy Astrid. I cały czas ignorowaliśmy ludzi, którzy wrzeszczeli na widok Szczerba albo podbiegali z bronią. Kończyli bez niej. Nie chce mi się pisać. Dzisiaj urządziłam sobie maraton JWS, bo obejrzałam część pierwszą i pare odcinków. Trochę nawet na fona zgrałam. Łącznie z pierwszą częścią. Zaraz drugą zgram. Idę dokończyć maraton. Dzisiaj rano jeszcze nawet był maraton. Z przerwą na sen. Jestem nienormalna. W pn-pt idę spać o 22:30 i o 7:00 się niewyspana budzę, a wczoraj poszłam o 00:30 i o 8:20 wstałam wyspana! Przeczekaliśmy tą godzinę, a po niej pobiegliśmy do Gothi. I okazało się, Czkawka... Był nieprzytomny. Czyli jest w śpiączce. Po tej wiadomości polazłam ze Szczerbem do lasu, mając 99% złego nastroju. 1% dobrego to info, że nie musi umrzeć podczas śpiączki i jest całkiem duża szansa, że się obudzi. A ponieważ czarna linia na morzu ciągle się przybliżała, byłam pewna, że będę mieć 99,9% złego nastroju. Doleźliśmy ze Szczerbkiem nad Krucze Urwisko. Klapnełam sobie na jeziorkiem. Byłam okropnie smutna. Szczerbatek też nie miał dobrego humoru. No cóż, w końcu jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest w śpiączce, to nie ma się co dziwić. Ja się w wodę gapiłam i rozmyślałam. I z całej góry smutnych myśli wyskoczyła jedna, niepasująca do sytuacji: O Thorze i Odynie, ja wolę jednak smocze ciało. Z braku lepszych pomysłów zmieniłam się w smoka. I co zobaczyłam w wodzie? Ja już tylko koniuszek ogona mam czarny! Za jakieś pare godzin będe cała biała. Nagle poczułam, że jestem mokra! Do tego zauwarzyłam, że siedzę w wodzie. Znalazłam winowajce. Siedział na brzegu i rechotał. Dobra, skoro tak się bawimy... Obecny stan winowajcy: Jest cały mokry i leży plackiem w wodzie. Kurcze, jak my możemy tak się bawić, gdy mamy taką chwilę smutną. A ponieważ Szczerbek mnie gonił, przystanełam i opuściłam łeb. Szczerbek: No co jest? Ja: Ciągle mi się o Czkawce myśli... Szczerbatek: Wiem, wiem. Spokojnie, on z tego wyjdzie... Ja: Nie martwisz się o niego? Szczerb: Przecież znasz go, da radę. Ja: Ale to jest choroba! On nie ma na nią wpływu... Szczerbi: Uwierz, ma. Pogadaliśmy trochę i uznałam, że czas wracać. Zaraz pewnie nas zagonią na Arenę i zamkną, ale my go u nich nie zostawimy. Chyba, że ludziem będę. Wtedy może dadzą nam spokój... No więc poleźliśmy do wioski. Akurat jeden statek cholowano do portu. O nie, Dagur! Nie mogą nas zobaczyć. Szybko zatrzymałam Szczerbatka. Ja: Dagur tu przypłynął. Szczerbek: Więc trzeba Czkawkę z tąd zabrać! Poleciał do Gothi. Ja za nim. Na nasze szczęście, Stoick i Pyskacz o czymś z Dagurem dyskutowali. Udało nam się szybko załadować Czkawkę na siodło i wybiec z nim do lasu. Awww, ciągle mam zły humor. Ale uświadomiłam sobie coś podczas maratonu. To znaczy? Że w JWS wszystko mi do serd(ucha trafia. Fabuła, bohaterowie i muzyczkaaa <3. Nexta raczej jutro nie będzie. W końcu do Anglii wylatuję. No, ale to jest miła świadomość, że jutro wszyscy, no, prawie wszyscy z mojej klasy idą do szkoly i tak przez tydzień, a ja nieee. A! Jeszcze jedno info. Jak będzie net, ale nie dadzą mi dostępu do kompa, to będzie next w komie ;) Wiecie co? We wtorek tata mnie zaczepił w sprawie, że podobno bloga piszę (mama powiedziała). Poprawiłam, że opek, nie bloga a on mnie się pyta, czy zanierzan tu coś pisać. Ja że może tak a on mi sam proponuje, że mi da kompa, kiedy będe chciała pisać! A do dzisiaj miałam lenia i tylko czytałam. Dobiegliśmy do lasu. Wódz Berserków nas na szczęście nie zauwarzył. I dobrze, nie mam ochoty na lochy i wojnę z Berk. Jeśli dobrze mi się wydaje, przypłynął podpisać sojusz. A oni na 100% wygadają się, że mają Smoczego Jeźdźca. No, i mam rację. Już do Gothi idą. Ja to wim, bo siedzę w formie smoka w krzakach na krańcu lasu i ich obserwuję. Po jakiejś minucie wybiegają. Dagur rozwścieczony, a reszta zdziwiona. Te ich miny były takie, że się powstrzymywałam przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem z trudem. Ale i tak cicho parsknełam. Ktoś to chyba usłyszał, bo pomiędzy mną i nimi jest tylko 6 metrów, a Max się na mnie spojrzał. Tak, Sky z Maxem przechodzili. Sky spojrzał się na mnie, czyli tam, gdzie Max. Podbiegł. Ja: '''Jak bardzo był wkurzony Dagur, że Czkawki tam nie ma? '''Sky: Tak bardzo, że Gothi półke zniszczył. Ja: Huehue, chciałabym to zobaczyć. Roześmiałam się cicho. Zawsze, jak widziałam Dagura w serialu, zastanawiałam się, co on bierze że się tak śmieje z byle czego. A przy wyobrażeniu sobie tej scenki, przypomniał mi się tekst z jednego kabaretu: Nasz klient naćipany.' (Kto się domyśla, z czego?) '''Idealny opis Dagura: klient bo go tu obsługują, w sensie oprowadzają, pokazują wszystko i jeszcze uczta była, a to drugie, bo on się zachowuje, jagby coś brał. '''Ta, wena ode mnie uciekła w samolocie chyba, bo pisać nie mogę :(. No, tyle czekaliście, a ja tu z taką głupotą wyjeżdżam xD Dobra, niech moc żelek (Haribo) będzie z wami! 'A! I pare dni temu obejrzałam sobie pewne wideo na YT i naszedł mnie pomysł na nowe opko... Dam je po skończeniu tego, no, może trochę wcześniej, a zacznę pisać, jak już w Polsce będe. ''' '''Wena wróciła! Szybko trochę... Zaraz na to skojarzenie znowu się zaśmiałam, tylko chyba za głośno... Ktoś się odwrócił w moim kierunku, ale ujrzał tylko Sky'a i Maxa. Bo ja w krzaki zanurkowałam. Poczekałam z 2 minuty. Sky: '''Już nie paczy. '''Kurcze, obiad. Reszta może po obiedzie... Ja: I dobrze. To może już idźcie? Sky: Ok... Poszli. Nie wygoniłam ich dlatego, bo mi przeszkadzali, tylko ktoś może podejść i zechcieć z nimi pogadać. A mnie znajdą. Obserwuję dalej. Prowadzą go do zbrojowni, magazynu itd. Mi się już nie chciało ich obserwować. Poszłam nad Krucze Urwisko, gdzie został Szczerbo z Czkawką. Znalazłam ich. Szczerbek leżał i otulał Czkawkę skrzydłem. Mnie akurat zaciekawiło, za ile będe cała biała. Spojrzałam na ogon, i... SZOK! Jeszcze tylko jedna łuska, która z resztą już szarzeje. Jeszcze chyba z minuta. Gapiłam się tak minutę w ten ogon. Łuska się już cała biała zrobiła! Mnie w ludzia zamieniło, a prawa ręka zaczeła okropnie jasno świecić. Zacisnełam mocno oczy, Szczerb chyba też. Po paru minutach lekko rozchyliłam powieki. Ale to po oczach daje! Zacisnełam je z powrotem. Poczekałam pare minut i poczułam, że już przestało świecić. Po przebadaniu prawej dłoni stwierdziłam, że moje znamie zmieniło kolor na biały i ma niebieską kropke w miejscu oka. Nawet fajnie, teraz wygląda tak, jak ja. A w pare sekund po stwierdzeniu tego kontury mojego znamienia i oko zaczeły lekko na niebiesko świecić. Ze Szczerbkiem odruchowo oczy zacisneliśmy, ale nie zaczeło dawać tak. Wpatrywałam się tak, aż poczułam, że coś mnie szturcha. Tym czymś był Szczerb. Odwróciłam się. Szczerbatek: Wiesz, popatrz... Uniósł lekko ogon. Zauważyłam, że proteza była rozwalona. Ja: Kto to zrobił? Szczerbek: Ci z tej, no... Areny! Jak mnie zaganiali! Ja: Dobra, sprawdzę, jak z nią. Wziełam płachtę i przebadałam. Cała proteza była porozcinana, niektóre druty wygięte. Raczej trudno będzie naprawić. Zdjełam proteze ze smoka. Sprawdziłam też ogon, żeby mieć pewność, że jest cały. I gdy dotykałam prawą ręką to miejsce, gdzie powinna być lewa lotka, Szczerbo się wzdrygnął. Spojrzałam na niego z pytaniem w oczach. Szczerb: Chyba mi lotka odrastała! Przyłóż tam prawą dłoń, proszę. Przyłożyłam. Na początku Szczerbol znowu się wzdrygnął, ale potem się rozluźnił. A lotka zaczeła odrastać! Po paru minutach skończyła. Popaczyliśmy się razem z panem Nocna Furia na moją dłoń. Ciekawe... Nagle do głowy wpadł mi pomysł. Spojrzałam na Czkawkę. Szczerbek też, potem znowu na dłoń, a potem znów na Czkawkę. Chyba też na to wpadł. Szczerbol: Chcesz go tym ze śpiączki wyleczyć? Kiwnełam głową i podeszłam do Czkawki. Po krótkim zastanowieniu uznałam, że śpiączka to choroba, któa się w głowie znajduje. Przyłożyłam mu ręke do czoła. Trochę mu kolorów wróciło. I wyglądał zdrowiej. Tylko ciągle się nie budził. Trzymałam tak ręke z 10 minut. Szczerbek wtedy wspomniał, że to działa. Jagbym nie wiedziała. Po 5 minutach zabrałam dłoń, bo wyglądał całkowicie zdrowo. Wgapialiśmy się w niego jeszcze 2 minuty i nagle... Co nagle? Pewnie każdy się domyśla... No, to za łatwe... Wstawiam jeszcze jednego nexta dzisiaj! A planowałam może w niedzielę, albo jutro... Czemu dzisiaj? Bo jak grali w kalambury, a ja się gapiłam, to poczułam się troszku tak, jagbym smokiem była o gatunku NF i mnie to uczucie do wstawienia nexta zmusiło. Szkoda, że trwało 5 sekund. A i Kocham smoczki 2121 (dobrze napisałam?) dostaje dedyk, bo zgadłaś. 'Rozdział 8. Wizyta u Dagura' ...Szczerbek odwrócił głowę w stronę lasu i cicho warknął. Odwróciłam się tam. O nie, miałam ochotę przeklnąć, ale wulgarna nie jestem (ja też nie ^-^). Zamiast tego schowałam się za Szczerba, który ustawił się tak, że Czkawkę zasłaniał. Akurat oczy otworzył. Usiadł na ziemi i przyłożył ręke do głowy. Spojrzał na nas (nie mówiłam, ale cały czas miał maskę, i mu Kora zdjeła jak dotykiem leczyła). Potem wziął maskę czy tam hełm i założył. No i wstał, ale się przewrócił. Razem ze Szczerbem zapomnieliśmy o naszych gościach, którymi byli Dagur i Stoick, i pomogliśmy mu wstać. Po chwili mógł już samodzielnie stać. Wtedy Szczerbek przypomniał sobie o wielkich wodzach, z czego ten wariat (każdy wie, kto xD) 'już był obok smoka. Nasz czarny gad ryknął na niego i kłapnął paszczęką. Dagur odskoczył, z toporem w ręce. Taa, gdy stał obok Mordki, nierzył w iego tą śmieszną jego siekierką. A Stoick cały czas tam stoi i się wgapia, z tymi jego oczami wyczeszczonymi. Trzeba przyznać, zdziwiony gościu był. A pomiędzy wodzem-idiotą i Szczerbatą Mordką nawiązała się walka. Skorzystałam z okazji i odprowadziłam Czkawkę do tej jaskini, tak dla bezpieczeństwa. Noo, bo się dopiero z śpiączki obudził i walczyć nie powinien. Ale ponieważ jaskinia jest ciemna i głęboka, wróciłam jako smok i Szczerbatemu pomogłam. Walka się skończyła w momencie, kiedy Dagur był przyciskany do ziemi przez Szczerba, a ja pilnowałam wodza Berk. Stał nieruchomo, z toporem. Dagurowi się udało zwiać spod Szczerba. Jak? Szczerbatek przewalił się na bok. Z szyi wystawałą mu pierzasta strzałka. Thorze i Odynie, jak ja tego głupiego chemikalium nie lubię. I super! Czuć igiełkę w szyi oraz ogromną senność. Walczyłam z zamykającymi się oczami, ale niestety przegrałam. Przed stratą przytomności usłyszałam tylko słowa: ''Ta biała Nocna Furia to pół-smok, panie. Tylko pół-smok Nocna Furia może być biała. A potem przytomności nie było. Obudziłam się w jednej z tych klatek, jakie są na arenach. Berserkowie mają własną wyspę? No niesamowite. A przed kratami stał Dagur. '''Dagur: O, pół-smoczek się obudził? Wspaniale! Pewnie jesteś tą dziewczyną, co Jeźdzca do jaskini odprowadziła, bo jej tam nie znaleźliśmy. Chociaż, jego też nie... Ulga. Nie znaleźli go. Podniosłam się. Nie miałam żadnych kajdan, ani innych takich. Zauważyłam klatkę ze Szczerbem. On miał na sobie pare kajdan + kaganiec. A ja nawet tego ostatniego... Ja: Totalny idiota, żeby mnie bez kajdan zostawić... Taaa, ten kretyn postał sobie, coś tam mówiąc. Potem poszedł. Ja posprawdzałam te cele, strzelając w kraty. Zaraz pare strażników podbiegło i mi węgorza rzuciło. Dziwne, myślałam, że o tym nie wiedzą... Ale co mi tam. Węgorza skrzydłem odtrąciłam spowrotem do nich i dalej strzelałam. Dagur też podbiegł. A za nim jakiś jego sługa. Coś mówił o jakchś badaniach, że Dagur dobrze pomyślał. Dagur myśli!? Ten odpowiedział, że na mnie to przetestują. Wrzucili mi mnóstwo smoczymiętki do klatki. Ci nawet dobrze myślą, co jest podejrzane... Naspali mi tego tyle, że zasnełam. Albo mi strzałke rzucili. Mogłam od tego zielska strzałki nie poczuć. Gdy się obudziłam, krata była otwarta. Szczerbka też, on był uwolniony. Na środku areny stały 2 kosze ryb. Podeszłam do nich i zaczełam jeść ryby w 1 koszu. Szczerbek zauważył, że nic mi nie jest i też podszedł, równiez zaczynając jeść ryby. Podczas jedzenia pogadaliśmy. Szczerbek: Jak zwiewamy? Ja:'' Może w nocy? Wiesz, dziwi mnie to, że nas jeszcze nie zabili...'' Szczerb:'' Mnie też. Zanim przytomność straciłem, trochę po tym też, usłyszałem pare razy słowo "pół-smok". Domyślili się?'' Ja: ''Ktoś od nich umie myśleć. Domyślili się.'' Usłyszałam kogoś. Ktoś stał obok tego sufitu, tam, gdzie byli, jak Czkawka miał zabić tego Ponocnika. Dagur: Miło się gadało? Dobrze, teraz, smoczusie, do klatek! Pff, ten koleś myśli, że jak nam da po koszu ryb, to się go słuchać będziemy? Mówiłam, że kretyn. Ponieważ go ignorowaliśmy, zawołał jakoś dziwnie i na arenę paru strażników wbiegło. Zaczeli nas zaganiać do klatek. Mieli plazmoodporne pancerze i broń, więc im się jakoś udało. Leżeliśmy tak do wieczora, czekając na okazję do ucieczki. Niestety... Co niestety? Hmm, coś mnie naszło na dawanie zagadek. Macie drugą. Raczej trochę trudniej będzie zgadnąć. U was to już prawie piątek, u mnie jeszcze godzina do prawie piątku xD. Ej, wiecie co? Coś mi dziwnie w pokoju puka... Ja w salonie. Zaraz to sprawdzę. Dobra, zdawało mi się wtedy. I sory, ale dzisiaj taka pinkna pogoda była, normalnie jeden w parku bez koszulki latał, więc od 13 do 16 w parku siedzieliśmy, a ja się o 12 obudziłam. Czy jakoś tak, nie jestem zegarkiem żeby wiedzieć, ile. I dedyk dla Myszka15 i Saphira2002 . Zgadłyście po połowie, tylko Myszka15 że ja tą postacią nie jestem, tylko jej perspektywa jest... A wyjaśnienia do tych nextów? Kuzynka i młodszy brat kupili sobie sztuczne kupy i kuzynka bratu zniszczyła. ...przyszli Dagur ze strażnikami. Taa, ten głupek. Stał chwilkę i paczał się na mnie, a dwójka strażników polazła dalej do Szczerbka. Otworzyli jego cele, a ten na jednego naskoczył. Drugi strażnik złapał go i odciągnął. Noo, mięśniaków do tego zadania wybrał. Do mnie nikt wleść nie próbował. U Szczerba właśnie zakładali mu jakieś obręcze na łapy połączone łańcuchem, który wychodził z podłogi. Gdy skończyli z tą ostatnią obręczą, założyli mu kaganiec. Szczerbo oczywiście próbował się wyrwać, ale oni chyba byli silniejsi. Potem podeszli do mnie. Zanim ruszyli w stronę krat, ja otworzyłam pysk. Zasłonili się tarczą. Ale zamiast strzelić plazmą, odezwałam się, wywołując wsród jego strażników zaskoczenie. A podobno się domyślił, że pół-smokiem jestem. Ja: Dagur, pod czyimi pomysłami się podpisujesz? Bo ty byś raczej w życiu nie wpadł na to, że smoczymiętka rozkojarza smoki i że możemy w nocy uciec. Dagur: No oczywiście że to ja... Yyyy... On... Wskazał na... Zaraz, to Bestial!? Ale on chyba jest u Łupierzców! Ja: Bestial!? Dagur: Nie, Bastiel! Brat bliźniak Bestiala. Bestial ma rodzeństwo!? I to jeszcze bliźniacze?! Tak mnie to oszołomiło, że nie zauwarzyłam, jak mi tą obręcz założyli. Obudziłam się przy zakładaniu kagańca. Właśnie mieli mi go zapiąć, ale szybko rozwarłam pysk i zaczełam plazmą strzelać. Dagur po cichu liczył strzały. Bastiel mu coś próbował powiedzieć, ale za każdym razem dostawał odpowiedź typu "Nie przerywaj mi". Po piątym wódz (czytaj: wariat) krzyknął do strażników, że zaraz ostatni, ale chyba go o zawał przyprawiłam, gdy po szóstym znowu strzeliłam. Zdecydowali już sobie iść. Ja miałam zamiar obejrzeć obręcz, ale uświadomiłam sobie coś: oni celowo założyli tylko jedną obręcz. Strzeliłam w łańcuch, ale przetrwał. Tak samo obręcz. No trudno, tu chyba wszystko jest plazmoodporne. Mój czarny kolega spał w swojej celi. Też się położyłam, zrezygnowana... No, to macie. Wiem, krótki. Pytanie: Ktoś się domyśla, co się stanie? Chociarz i tak nikt nie zgadnie, za trudne... Chyba... Wiecie, wiele osób chciało Czkawkę pół-smoka, ale moja głowa zmieniła fabułe tak, że Czkawka by nie był pół-smokiem. No, ale jak większość ludziów by wolało pół-smoka to może mi się uda wcisnąć. I nikt nie zgadł. A ja żrem teraz popcorn ;3 Leżałam pare minut, wgapiając się w gwiazdy, aż w końcu zasnełam. Jakiś czas później obudził mnie nagły wybuch. Szybko podniosłam głowę. Uszy w tamtą stronę zwróciłam. Gdy dym opadł, zobaczyłam tego samego Śmiertnika, co mnie na Berk zrzucił i Czkawkę na jego grzbiecie. Obydwoje zaczeli się rozglądać po arenie. Zębacz pierwszy zauwarzył mnie, a Czkawka wpatrywał się w Szczerba. Po paru sekundach, w czasie których Czkawka już rozkuwał Szczerba, Śmiertnik ciągle się gapił. A ponieważ było słychać wrzaski Berserków, ryknełam cicho. Ja: Pomożesz czy będziesz się do jutra gapić?! Smok ocknął się i przyłożył jedną łape do krat. Coś mi mówiło, żeby się odsunąć. Dobrze zrobiłam, bo po chwili krata leżała wyrwana, a gdybym tam została oberwała bym jakimś małym kamieniem. Chciałam wybiec, ale po paru krokach się wyglebiłam. No tak, zapomnieliśmy o łańcuchu. Szarpałam mocno, a Śmiertnik topił łańcuch ogniem swoim. Nawet niezły pomysł, w końcu ich ogień jest najgorętszy. Łańcuch dość szybko pękł, a ja zwiałam. Szczerbo z Czkawką już dawno byli w powietrzu. My ze Śmiertnikiem wznieśliśmy się w chwili, kiedy pierwszy Berserk wbiegł na arene. W powietrzu mogliśmy się wszyscy nawzajem o wszystko wypytać. Ja: Kto pierwszy pyta? Śmiertnik: Ja. Skąd się znacie i czemu ten człowiek nas rozumie? Czkawka: 'Jakiś Śmiertnik wyrzucił Kore na plaże, a Szczerba ja postrzeliłem. Wszyscy se troche pogadaliśmy i się polubiliśmy. Rozumiem was, bo ona mnie nauczyła. Wskazał głową na mnie. Smok spojrzał na mnie badawczo. 'Śmiertnik: A jak go nauczyłaś, skoro kiedyś smoków nie rozumiał? Szczerbo: Zamiast głupio pytać, przypatrz się dokładnie i sam sobie odpowiedz. Jeszcze bardziej badawcze spojrzenie Zębacza. Trwało chwilke, i w końcu szepnął. Śmiertnik: ''Pół-smok...'' Ja: ''Ta, fajnie że rozpoznałeś, ale teraz ja pytam. Skąd wiedzieliście, gdzie nas szukać i...'' Szczerb przerwał mi. Szczerbek: ''Czemu Czkawka akurat na nim?'' Czkawka: 'Smoki mają niezły węch, więc pomógł mi was znaleść, a sam go zaczepiłem, czy by nie pomógł. Teraz moje pytanie. Czemu Szczerbek ma dwie lotki? 'Śmiertnik:'' Bo Nocne Furie mają dwie lotki?'' Ja: ''Bardzo śmieszne. Szczerbek stracił jedną lotkę 2 lata temu, a dlatego ma ją spowrotem, bo mi w ten dzień, co całkowicie zbielałam, ręka zaczeła leczyć. W ten sposób ty się z śpiączki obudziłeś, Czkawka.'' Czkawka: Jakiej znowu śpiączki? Ja: Po tym, jak cie trafili strzałką, zapadłeś w śpiączke. Przesadzili troche ze środkiem usypiającym... Tu dyskusja się skończyła. Dolecieliśmy do naszej wyspy. Wylądowaliśmy w jaskini. Taa, chyba krótki. Nie chce mi się sprawdzać. A brat mi popcorn podżarł. Niecierpię go. Czemu musiałam mieć rodzeństwo?! O, i pare nextów temu pisałam, że mój najmłodszy brat ma 4 miesiące... Nie umiem liczyć... Od listopada mineły 3! Nudzi mi się, więc drugi next dzisiaj. Odynie, pod jakimś opkiem była dyskusja o klasach i wieku, a jak przeczytałam, kto dzie jest, poczułam się jak małe dziecko... Chciałam wziąść torbę, więc się w człowieka zmieniłam. Gdy to zrobiłam, Śmiertnik się chyba trochę zmieszał. A ja sobie o czymś przypomniałam. Ja: 'Jak masz na imię? 'Śmiertnik: Kłębowir. Ja: Wiesz Kłębowir, niezbyt przyjemne są loty bez skrzydeł. Zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej. Czkawka: O co wam chodzi? Kłębowir: ''Bo... To ja zrzuciłem ją na plażę Berk...'' Macie krótkiego nexta spowodowanego moją nudą. Tsa, jak ktoś chce, to może zgadywać. I dzisiaj chyba będe mieć koszmary. Naoglądałam się FNAF'a ostatnio, a pare minut temu znalazłam obrazek Szczerba jako animatronik. Cały czas myślę o JWS a ten obrazek ma z nim dużo wspólnego. Bo sny są o tym, o czym się dużo myśli... Ale przynajmniej nie będe go pamiętać. Snu nie pamiętam. I mam dobry humor. Bo w oknie obok mam włączone Rise of Berk. Kłębowir spojrzał na mnie przepraszającym wzrokiem. Jak ja go zapamietałam przez te 2 lata? Nie wiem, ale cały czas byłam na niego wkurzona. Te jego nieme przeprosiny nic nie zmieniły. W końcu przez niego trudno mi się chodziło! Kłębowir: No przepraszam! Ale miałem za zadanie cie tam przetransportować... Ja: '''Mogłeś trochę bardziej ostrożnie, bo po tym locie znalazłam duuuże rozcięcie na nodze! '''Kłębowir: Gdybym zrobił to bardziej ostrożnie, Vikingowie by zaatakowali mnie i wylądowała byś bardziej boleśnie. W sumie ma rację. Ale jakoś się odegrać za tą nogę i tak muszę. Mam! Węgorz! Ja: '''Doobra, zaraz wracam! Poleciałam do jaskini. Nie naszej, innej. Chowałam tam różne rzeczy. Ryby, rośliny, kamienie, narzędzia i takie tam. Pare węgorzy też. Na wypadek wrogo nastawionych smoków. Lub na jakieś kawały na Szczerba. Teraz się przyda. Ignorując mały strach i wielkie obrzydzenie władowałam pare do wiadra i przykryłam smoczymiętką. Niosąc to wiadro wróciłam do reszty. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie zdziwieni. Postałam chwilkę czekając, aż smoczymiętka otumani smoczą część towarzystwa. Na mnie słabo działa w ludzkiej postaci. Gdy uznałam, że dość, wywaliłam zawartość wiadra na Kłębka. '''Macie krótkiego nexta, ja teraz wolę grać w Rise of Berk ;). Wyrwałam się z Rise of Berk. Jakąś godzinę temu do domu wróciłam, a ponieważ podczas mojej nieobecności był remont kuchni, przeżyłam szok! Kuchnia cudo! Kłębowirek tak wspaniale wyglądał w peruce ze smoczymiętki, w której są pasemka węgorzy... Tak wspaniale, że się Szczerbo popłakał ze śmiechu. Mi też się chciało, ale się powstrzymałam, a Czkawka tylko się uśmiechnął. Kłębowir strzepnął sobie tą genialną peruke, ale Szczerb ciągle się śmiał. Po jakichś 10 minutach się ogarnął. A poszkodowany paczał na mnie z wyrzutem. No ale co on chce? Odegrałam sie tylko za nogę! Chyba mu się należało... Zaczełam analizować naszą rozmowę, bo może coś pominełam. Zatrzymałam się przy "miałem za zadanie". Ktoś mu kazał podrzucić mnie na Berk? Ja: Kłębek! Ty mówiłeś, że ktoś ci kazał mnie na Berk przetransportować. Kto to był? Kłębowir:'' Po pierwsze, nie jestem żaden Kłębek! Po drugie, ta osoba kazała mi też nie odpowiadać na to pytanie...'' Ja: Oj, dobra! Dam ci 2 kosze ryb! Kłębowir:'' Ale nie musi się dowiedzieć, jak ci powiem. To twój kuzyn.'' Ja:'' To ja wogóle mam kuzyna? '''Kłębowir:' To ty nie wiesz, kto jest pół-smokiem Nocną Furią typu Królewskiego? Ja: Zielonego pojęcia nie mam... Mój telefon zabrzęczał. Wyjełam go, a włączyło sie coś typu rozmowy przez Skype, tylko że na ekranie była, albo był, Nocna Furia Królewska. NFK: Ani się waż jej mówić!!! Potem to coś się wyłączyło. Ja: Eee... To ja ci te kosze przyniose... Poleciałam po nie. Potem wróciłam z nimi i Kłębek dostał swoją nagrodę, chociaż nie powiedział wszystkiego. Ale obiecałam, a ja słowa dotrzymuję. Zjadł i odleciał. Zostałam z smokiem i człowiekiem, z których smok wytrzeszczał na mnie gały. Ja: Ty się Szczerbek nie boisz, że ci oczy wypadną? Szczerbek: Czy ty nie rozumiesz?! Królewska Nocna Furia włada całym gatunkiem smoków! A ty jesteś rodziną króla smoków! Ja: '''Ta, fajnie. Czemu mnie to ma interesować? '''Zaraz prąd wyłączają, bo w kuchni gniazdko robią. A mój lapek bez ciągłego ładowania wytrzymuje tylko pare minut. Muszę wymienić baterie... No, ale macie next o kurka! Myślałam, że jeszcze wczoraj zdąże, a tu wychodzi, że całą godzinę pisałam! 'Rozdział 9. Co ty tu robisz?' Ja mam za dużo kontaktu z JWS! Zaniedługo będe chyba do brata mówić zamiast: Kretynie, to Jaczy Łbie! A zauwarzyliście, że DreamWorks chyba lubi pozbawiać bohaterów ich filmów lewe kończyny? Czkawka nie ma lewej nogi, Szczerbek lewej lotki, Drago całej lewej ręki, a Pyskacz lewej dłoni, bo nogi chyba prawej nie ma... Szczerbatek popaczał na mnie jakbym palneła największą głupote pod słońcem... No ale co mnie to interesuje? Ja tego kuzyna nawet nie znam! Za dużo chyba myślałam, bo mnie głowa rozbolała. Następnie brzuch, a ja już się domyślałam, o co chodzi, bo Szczerbek też nie wyraźnie wyglądał. Zaczełam kaszleć. Szczerbo też. To już mam pewność, to Niebieski Oleander! Ktoś go musiał posadzić, a pyłek musiał dopiero dotrzeć. Ja: Czkawka... (kaszlnięcie)... Na wyspie chyba (kaszlnięcie) jest Niebieski Ole(kaszlnięcie)ander... Czkawka: Ja nawet wiem, gdzie! Spojrzałam się w to miejsce, gdzie on się paczył. Ale jak ta roślina się tu znalazła!? Podszedł do niej, wyrwał ją i spalił plazmą Szczerba. Teraz tylko potrzebny jest jad Wrzeńca. Ja: Teraz musimy (kaszlnięcie) zdobyć jad Wrzeńca. Czkawka: Ale one nie mają jadu! Ja: Ponieważ to ja się lepiej (kaszlnięcie) znam na smokach, to chyba oczywiste, że to ja mam racje! No, ta choroba się jeszcze trzymała. Tylko że ma mocniejsze objawy, jeśli ma się kontakt jakiś z rośliną. Czkawka: Załatwie trochę jadu od jakiegoś Wrzeńca. I polazł gdzieś. Super, pewnie mu to troche długo zajmie. W końcu Wrzeńce na drzewach nie rosną (i w tym momencie z drzewa spadło stado Wrzeńców xD). Po jakiejś połowie godziny wpatrywania się w niebo ze Szczerbem, zauważyłam jakiś czarny, baardzo szybki kształt, lecący w stronę wyspy naszej. Potem wylądował gdzieś w lesie. Ignorując kaszel, pobiegłam w miejsce, gdzie powinien wylądować. I był tam. Nocna Furia, oceniam, że to facet. I miałam rację. Skąd wiem? Bo się w ludzia zamienił i to był facet. Zaraz! To pół-smok!? I czemu on wygląda jak mój tata? O, o, chyba mnie zauwarzył. Podchodzi w stronę moich wygodnych nieziemsko krzaczków. No, ale się nie dziwię, że mnie zauwarzył. W końcu mam kaszel. Rozgarnął w krzaki i skamieniał. Ale nie dosłownie, tylko metaforycznie xD. Chyba tata: Kora? Co ty tu robisz? Ja: 'Tata? '''Tata: ' Tak. '''Ja: Na plaży ze Szczerbiem cze(kaszlnięcie)kamy, aż Czkawka załatwi trochę jadu Wrzeńca. Na wyspie był (kaszlnięcie) Niebieski Oleander. Tata: Aha, posiedzieć z wami? Bo znając życie masz teraz dużo pytań. Ja: Ok, i nie czytaj mi w myślach. Tata: Czyli zgadłem? Ja: (kaszlnięcie) Tak. Poszliśmy na plaże. A tam już był Czkawka z dwiema miskami jadu. Szczerbek już ze swojej miski wypił. Bez słowa wziełam swoją i jad wypiłam. Ja: Dzięki, już mi lepiej. Czkawka: Fajnie. Kto to jest? Ja: Mój tata... Huehue, czegoś takiego pewnie nikt się nie spodziewał! Mam nadzieję, że wam coś takiego pasi. A co do Czkawki pół-smoka, to go nie będzie. A i mam jeszcze jedna niespodziankę. Też się nikt nie będzie spodziewał. Hehe :). Jeszcze 9 komów i 200! Wiecie, z tej okazji dam wam jeszcze jakiegoś krótkiego nexta, bo jutro zaczynam nadrabianie tygodnia nieobecności w szkole. I pewnie się jutro next nie pojawi, a więc teraz robię z okazji wspomnianej powyżej... Thorze, ta jego mina. Normalnie śmiać mi się chciało. O, a wspominałam, jak wyglądają moi rodzice? Mama to średniego wzrostu blondynka z piwnymi oczami, tata niebieskooki, wysoki brunet, a co jest dziwne, wygląda jak Czkawka w JWS 2 (opisuję rodziców Kory, żeby ktoś nie myślał, że moich. I żeby nie było, nie jestem Korą!). Wracając do chwili obecnej. Ciągle się z miny Czkawki śmiałam. Tata też się uśmiechnął. A Szczerbo obecnie ryby ganiał. W morzu. Mam wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniałam... A! No tak! Ja: Tato, zaczynam atak pytaniowy! Niespodzianka, o której wspominałam pojawi się albo na 250 koma, może 300, albo na moje urodziny xD. W profku pisze, dla tych, co nie wiedzą. Z ostatnią opcją żarcik, ale i tak jest wielka możliwość braku nexta. Jej! Podzieliłam sobie tak nadrabianie, że dzisiaj tylko z zeszytów przepisałam, a jutro w książkach... Przed chwilką obejrzałam Dawn of the Dragon Racers z napisami PL. Mi się wydaje, że tłumaczenie tytułu to powinno być Świt Smoczych Wyścigów, a nie Świt Jeźdzców Smoków. No, ale z anglika jestem kiepska, więc siedzę cicho... Tata: Dobrze, tylku nie tutaj. Poszliśmy do lasu, żeby chłopaki nie słyszeli. Tata: To co pierwsze? Ja: Co ty tu robisz i jak się tu znalazłeś? Tata: Normalnie, przychodzę sobie tutaj, a w górach blisko naszego miasta jest przejście na tą wyspę. Ja: Czemu nic nie mówiłeś, że pół-smokiem jesteś? Tata: Bo nie pytałyście. Ja: Ha ha, bardzo śmieszne :P Tata: Wiem :) Ja: Czemu nie mówiłeś, że byłeś w świecie JWS? Tata: Ta sama odpowiedź co wcześniej. Ja: Jak dobrze znasz się na smokach? Tata: Średnio. Ja: Znasz kogoś z filmu? Tata: Valke. Ja: Dobra, pytania się wyczerpały. Tata: To wracamy. Wróciliśmy. Chłopaki ciekawe rzezy robili. To znaczy? Czkawka siedział na drzewie i szkicował Szczerba, który ciągle ryby ganiał. Gdy wróciliśmy, chłopak zeskoczył i pokazał mi rysunek. Nawet nieźle jak na rysunek smoka, który ciągle się rusza. Tylko szkoda, że kolorów nie ma... Muszę mu kredki załatwić! Sory, ludzie, ale mam ochotę pograć w coś na fb. Może trochę Rise of Berk a potem School of Dragons... Planowałam nexta na ranek... Więc czemu dopiero teraz? Wczoraj przed snem ustaliłam sobie wyzwanie, że nie będe wogóle w nocy spać! No i o 5 odpłynełam... Mama mnie o 14 obudziła. Dzisiaj też spróbuję, tylke się nie będe słodkim dzisiaj obżerać, żeby nie zasnąć... Pamiętacie, jak mówiłam coś o nowym opku? Mam już prolog, 1 rozdział i pół 2 napisane! A tu spróbuję pisać więcej. Odciągnełam tatę na bok. Ja: Co powiesz na pomysł, żeby tu Czkawce kredki załatwić? Tata: Nawet niezły pomysł... Ty kupujesz! Ja: Ok, i tak miałam iść do sklepu jak wróce, mama coś chciała. Tata chciał już do nich wracać, ale go złapałam za ręke, zatrzymując. Ja: I żebyś się nie zdziwił. Nauczyłam Czkawkę smoczego języka. Tata: To nawet lepiej. Nie będzie się trzeba zdradzać. Ja: Zamierzasz się zdradzić przed Czkawką lub Szczerbatkiem? Tata: No, może. Ja: Skoro tak to im powiem. Tata: A może jeszcze nie? Jak będziemy w Smoczym Sanktuarium to się dowie, a ty też się czegoś ciekawego dowiesz. Ja: Czego? Plose, powiedz czego! Tata: Najpierw tam polecimy. Ja: Ech, dobra :c Wrociliśmy się do chłopaków. Czkawka: O czym rozmawialiście? Ja: O kredkach :) Czkawka: Eee, możesz powtórzyć? Wydawało mi się, że słyszałem słowo "kredkach", a takie nie istnieje. Ja: Istnieje, kredki istnieją. Kiedyś ci je pokarze. Czkawka: To będe na to czekał. A co to dokładiej jest? Zwierze, rzecz? Ja: Rzecz. Gramy w 20 pytań? Czkawka: Nie mam nastroju... Ja: Ok. Spojrzałam na tatę. Gadał ze Szczerbem. Przez te kredki zapomniałam o SS. Jestem załamana moją pamięcią. Ja: Dobra, lecimy już tato? Bo chcę już to wiedzieć! Tata: Dobra, dobra. Juz idę. Wy chłopaki też. Dowiecie się czegoś ciekawego. Zebraliśmy się. Czkawka wszedł na Szczerba, a ja się w smok przemieniłam i tatę na siebie włożyłam. Ja: Skoro nie chcesz im tego teraz powiedieć, to lecisz na mnie! Wystartowaliśmy. Ponieważ za nic drogi do SS nie pamiętałam, tata mną kierował, a chłopaki za mną lecieli. Po jakiejś godzinie wylądowaliśmy. Bądź o bądź, byliśmy daleko. Rozdział.10 On jest twoim... Tak, zostawam was z tym troszku tjemniczym tytułem. Każdy pewnie zgadnie. No, chciałam napisać więcej, ale się powtrzymać nie mogłam przed tym również, żeby was troszke w czymś zwnaym ciekawością utrzymać. Ja i moje inteligentne komentarze. A reszte dam na 210 komentarz, żeby długo nie czekać. I nie spamcie! No więc, czekajta tam i niech moc żelek będzie z wami! Jest 210 komów, jest next. Dedyki dla moich kochanych jasnowidzów będą na końcu. Nie chcę, żeby tymi spojlerować. To największa niespodzianka na tym blogu. Tak przynajmniej myśle, a pomysł narodził się, gdy wracałam od cioci po pobycie w Angli i usłyszałam pewna piosenkę, którą może kiedyś wykorzystam. No więc, zaczynamy! Od razu wylądował przed nami Chmuroskok, z Valką na grzbiecie. Valka była w swojej masce. Valka: Kim jesteście? Ja: Nikim ważnym. No, oprócz niego. Wskazałam łbem na Czkawkę. Valka najpierw popatrzyła na mnie, zszokowana, a potem na Czkawkę, jeszcze bardziej zszokowana. Denerwuje mnie reakcja ludzi na to, że jestem pół-smokiem. Ja: Czkawka, weź maskę ściągnij. Valka: Czkawka? Tata: Tak, Czkawka. Valka: Cedrik? Skąd ona zna imię mojego taty? Przecież... Oni się raczej znać nie powinni... Valka zdjeła maskę. Ja: Skąd ty znasz imię mojego taty? Valka: Czyli ty musisz być Kora... Jesteś pół-smokiem? Czkawka: Czemu ona nas wszystkich zna? Szczerbatek:'' Mnie nie zna!'' Tata: Trzeba wam coś wyjaśnić... I ciebie, Szczerbek, ona też zna. Ja: No więc, słucham. Tata zszedł ze mnie, więc się zamieniłam w człowieka i klapnełam na jakiejś skałce. Tata: No więc, jak Kora wie, Valka jest matką Czkawki , ale wszyscy, oprócz mnie i Val, nie wiedzą, że jest też matką Kory . Zanim ja spotkałem Elize (imię osoby, która Kora uważała za mamę) 'a Valka Stoicka, byliśmy zakochani w sobie. Potem się okazało, że Valka jest w ciąży. Po 8 miesiącach narodził się Czkawka, który był wcześniakiem. Tydzień po porodzie Valka znowu zaszła w ciąże '(tak się da? xD), a po połowie roku urodziła się Kora. Pół-smoki zwykle się rodzą po 6 miesiącach, co wiedziałem tylko ja z naszej pary. Następnie ona poznała Stoicka, ja Elizę, ale ciągle byliśmy w sobie zakochani. Ktoś nam groził, że coś wam zrobi, jeśli ona nie wyjdzie za niego, a ja za El. Mieliśmy udawać zakochanie. Ona zgodziła się zaadoptować Korę, a on Czkawkę. Czemu was tak rozdzieliliśmy? Ja wolałem mieć oko na ciebie bo jesteś pół-smokiem, a Val chciała mieć przy sobie ciebie . Więc jesteście rodzeństwem. Tata zakończył tą jakże długa przemowe, a ja padłam plackiem na skałę. Czkawka to mój STARSZY BRAT?! No, spodziewałam się wszystkiego, ale nie tego. Tata przytulił Valkę, a może raczej powinnam ją nazywać mama. Tata: A! I jeszcze muszę coś pokazać wszystkim oprócz Kory. Zamienił się w smoka. Wszyscy, oprócz mnie, krzykneli i zrobili takie miny, że padłam śmiechem. Szczerbek zrobił taką, jak w JWS, gdy poczuł, że Czkawka mu lotkę zakłada. Mama taką, że otwarła szeroko usta i wytrzeszczyła na tatę gały. A Czkawka taką jak mama. Tata: Tak, jestem pół-smokiem. I znowu się w siebie zamienił. Ja: Czyli mamy do Valki mówić mama, a do ciebie tata? Czy możemy imieniami? Pytam się w imieniu moim i Czkawki, bo pewnie też chciał o to zapytać. Tata: Ja bym wolał pierwszą wersję. Mama: Ja właściwie też... Chwila ciszy. Podszedł do mnie jakiś smok, chyba chciał zaatakować, ale warknełam głośno i zwiał (jaka odwaga o.o). Mama: To opowiadajcie, jak jest teraz na Berk? Ja: Eee... Mamo? Wiesz, Czkawka zwiał 2 lata temu ze Szczerbem z Berk, ja się przyłączyłam, więc nie wiemy, jak jest obecnie... Chociaż, spędziliśmy tam z 2 dni, w czasie których Czkawuś zdążył w śpiączke zapaść, więć może coś wiemy, ale chyba nic się nie zmieniło... Mama/Tata: Czkawka zapadł w śpiączke?! Ja: Ale się obudził, gdy ja już kompletnie zbielałam i zaczełam ręką leczyć. Tata: No tak, zdolność po całkowitej przemianie... Ja: Ale teraz przynajmniej wiem, po kim jestem pół-smokiem, tylko czemu ja białym, a ty zwykłym? Tata: Nie wiem, to jest wybierane losowo. Nagle wpadł mi do głowy super pomysł. Ja: Czkawka! Co byś powiedział, gdybyś wrócił na Berk, ale tak na krótko, bez Szczerbatka i jako taki zwykły ty? Szczerbek by siedział w Kruczym Urwisku, a ja bym cię tam pilnowała, przy okazji też na chwilę wróciła... Czkawka: Nawet fajny. Ciekawe, jak Stoick zareaguje... Ja: Tylko nie mów do niego tato, bo nam się ojciec fochnie. Wszyscy zebrani, oprócz taty, wybuchneli śmiechem. Tata: Ta, jasne. Bardzo śmieszne. Lepiej może mów, żeby nie zaczął podejrzewać, że się ze mną spotkałeś lub z Valką, bo tylko my o tym wiemy. Ja: Szczerbek! Przygotuj się na parenaście noclegów w lesie! Czkawka: Zaraz! A my jak się tam dostaniemy? Ja: Możemy jakąś łódkę załatwić... '' - jakiś czas później -'' Jest wieczór. Łódka załatwiona. Czkawka ma na sobie swoje stare ciuchy, ja też. Szczerbatka odstawiliśmy do Kruczego Urwiska. Przestrzegliśmy go, żeby nie przybiegał, choćby nie wiem co usłyszał. Właśnie dopływamy do portu. Usłyszeliśmy róg, który oznaczał przybycie gośći lub wrogów. Stoick wyszedł do portu, a przy brzegu paru ludzi przygotowało się na atak z łukami. Nic nie mówiliśmy Astrid, chcemy jej zrobić niespodziankę. I nikomu nie chcemy powiedzieć, że jesteśmy rodzeństwem. Dobiliśmy. Podszedł do nas wódz z toporem w gotowości. Stoick: Kim jesteście i co robicie na mojej wyspie? Czkawka: To nawet do domu nie można wrócić, tato? Stoick: Czkawka? Czkawka: A kto inny? Stoick: A tamta to kto? Czkawka: Kory nie pamiętasz? Ciekawa rozmowa, w której występują tylko pytania, zakończyła się, gdy na łódź wpadło dwóch Wandali, zakuwając Czkawkę. To śmieszne, bo powinni mnie. Ale moje zniknięcie uważano za porwanie przez smoka, a jego o zdrade klanu i wytresowanie smoka. Ja: Co wy wyprawiacie?! Stoick: On zdradził nasz klan, wytresował smoka! Ja: '''Że niby jak go Nocna Furia na grzbiet wrzuciła i porwała na jakąś bezludną wyspę, to to niby jest tresura smoka? '''Stoick: On sam na nią wsiadł! Miała siodło! Ja: Bo to był smok Jeźdzca! Zabrał nas do niego! Długo tą historyjke wymyślaliśmy. Ale warto było. Stoick: I jak tu trafiliście? Ja: W ciągu tych dwóch lat siedzieliśmy na tamtej wyspie, aż jakaś łódka trafiła na plażę. Wzieliśmy ją i tu przypłyneliśmy. Stoick: A to przepraszam, synu... Sam się możesz domyślić, jak to wyglądało... Rozkuli Czkawkę, a Stoick go przytulił. Zaraz ogłosi imprezę w Twierdzy z powodu powrotu Czkawki. Stoick: Ogłaszam przyjęcie w Twierdzy wieczorem z powrotu mojego syna Czkawki! Jestem jasnowidzką... Czkawka: Ok, a gdzie Kora będzie mieszkać? Stoick: Ciągle u ciebie. Czkawka: Dobra. Weszliśmy do wioski. Oni przodem, ja trochę za nimi. Ludzie patrzyli, potwornie zdziwieni na nas, zwłaszcza na Czkawkę. Na niego patrzyli też ze strachem i gniewiem. Rozumiem, Nocna Furia przeraża. Szukałam w tłumie Astrid. Była tam z niedowierzeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Mój braciszek i jego przybrany ojciec rozmawiali. Wyłapałam strzępek rozmowy. Stoick: Nie dokończyliśmy ostatniego etapu Szkolenia. Zabijesz smoka! Czkawka: Ale tato! Ja nie potrafię zabić smoka! Więcej nie usłyszałam. Szczerbek nie będzie zachwycony. Doszliśmy do domu wodza. Hmm, albo mi się wydaje, albo łóżko było większe. Wyjełam koce. Mówiłam, że zrobiliśmy im ogniodoporna warstwę i naszyliśmy mnóstwo smoczych łusek po jednej stronie na obu kocach? Rozłożyłam sobie koc na podłodze. Teraz mnie nie przekona do spania na łożku. Choćby nie wiem co! Czkawka, obserwując moje poczyniania, powiedział. Czkawka: O Thorze, dziewczyno! Chodź na łóżko, pomieścimy sie oboje. Poza tym jesteśmy rodzeństwem, więc co ci szkodzi? Powiedział na tyle cicho, żebym tylko ja usłyszała. Dobra, niech mu będzie, ale jak ktos zobaczy, to to on będzie tłumaczył, że jesteśmy rodzeństwem. Położyliśmy się po obu stronach łózka. Szybko zasnełam... Następnego dnia obudziłam się i poczułam, że Czkawka się do mnie przytula. No błagam! Jestem jego siostrą, ale żeby przytulać? Chociaż lepsza nie jestem, kiedyś też go przytuliłam, jak mi załatwił duży kosz moich ulubionych jabłek, na śniadanie. Wtedy chyba były moje urodziny. Następnie poczułam, że Czkawka się obudza i szybko zabiera ręke. Ja: Może jeszcze przed dom wyjdziesz i krzykniesz na całą wioskę, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni? Czkawka: Niezły pomysł, zaraz wracam. Ja: Wracasz teraz, Jaku. To tylko żart był! Czkawka: Wiem, też żartowałem! Ja: I dobrze, ale może Astrid powiemy, żeby nie myślała sobie niewiadomo czego? Czkawka: Teraz na poważnie dobrze myślisz, bo kiedyś przyjdzie przed obudzeniem i coś takiego zastanie... Szybko wybiegliśmy (czy tylko ja oglądam serial?! Oni śpią w ubraniach!) do Astrid. Zapukaliśmy do niej. Otworzyła nam zaspana Astrid. Astrid: Czkawka... Kora... Co wy tu robicieeee? Kora: Bo ci coś musimy powiedzieć, ale może w środku? Astrid: Jasne, wchodźćcie. Weszliśmy. Astrid: Więc co chcieliście mi powiedzieć? Czkawka: No więc, my jesteśmy... rodzeństwem... Astrid: JAK TO!? Ja: Tata nam powiedział. Astrid: Stoick? Ja: Jaki Stoick. Nasz ojciec, a nie przybrany Czkawki. Tylko nikomu nie mów. Astrid: Czemu? Czkawka: Bo chcemy uniknąć pytań. No więc macie! Sory, że tak długo, ale długo mi się pisało, żeby był długi xD masło maślane. Więc dedyki dla: Sky Nocna Furia i Saphira2002 , moje jasnowidze kochane! Macie nexta teraz. Napiszę i ide na dwór, bo całkiem całkiem pogoda. Czyli tak lekko pochmurnie... Saphira, to była zmodyfikowana prawda. Bo siedzieli na różnych wyspach, a łodeczke znaleźli na jakiejś plaży xD i w końcu Szczerba nie wytresował, tylko zaprzyjaźnił się. Potem wyszliśmy. Nie mieliśmy co robić, bo wcześnie było. Jesteśmy ranne ptaszki, że o 6 rano wstajemy. Z powodów nudy klepnełam go w ramię i krzyknełam "Berek, gonisz!". Znali tam tą gre. Poleciał za mną w las, ale siem schowałam za drzewem. Właśnie miałam wyjrzeć, gdy zza pleców usłyszłam "bu!". Wtedy odskoczyłam i obejrzałam się. Stał tam Czkawka, ale zdążył mnie w ramię klepnąć i zwiać. Ja za nim poleciałam, wykorzystując moją szybkość Nocnej Furii. Wskoczyłam mu na barana, bo jest ode mnie wyższy o głowę, więc łatwo było. Ja: Mam cię! Szczerbo: Normalnie jak dzieci. Odwróciliśmy z Czkawką głowy. Za nami stał Szczerbek i śmiał się jak opętany. Ja: Szczerbek, patrz! Na jaku jeżdżę! Czkawka: Oooo, ty. Zaczął biec na Krucze Urwisko, które było bliziutko miejsca naszych wygłupów. I miał do jeziorka wskoczyć, ale z niego zeskoczyłam, więc sam wpadł. Ja: I jak tam kąpiel? Woda nie za zimna? Powiedziałam, głaszcząc Szczerbatka, który za nami szedł. A ponieważ staliśmy tylem do wejścia, nie zauwarzyłam, jak przyszła Astrid. Gdy wiatr zaczął wiać od strony Astrid, poczułam jej zapach. Ja: Cześć, Astrid. Astrid: Jak ty to robisz? Odwróciłam się, a tam Astrid stoi w pozycji, jagby chciała mnie przestraszyć. Ja: Zapach cie zdradził. Wiatr wiał zza ciebie. Astrid: Mogłam o tym pomyśleć. Ja: A tak właściwie, to gdzie Sky? Nie widziałam go wczoraj. Astrid: Bo od dwóch dni w lesie nocuje. Ja: Uuu, biwak? Astrid: Tak. Szczerbatek: A ja go wczoraj widziałem! Czkawka: Może mi ktoś pomóc? Ja: Nie, pływaj sobie tam, dorszu. Szczerb: Dorsz?! Gdzie!? Ja: Tam w wodzie. Szczerbek popatrzył się we wskazywane przeze mnie miejsce. Szczerbatek: To nie dorsz tylko Czkawka! Ja: Ale on od teraz jest dorszem. Czkawka: A teraz ktoś pomoże?! Ja: O Odynie, sam wyjść nie możesz? Czkawka: Nie, noga mi utkneła. Ja: Łoj no dobra, pomogę ci. Zamieniłam się w smoka i wsadziłam głowę pod wode. A tam noga Czkawki pod jakimś konarem. Wziełam ją w zęby i podniosłam, a Czkawuś zabrał stopę. Wyjełam mój łebek spod wody z kawałkiem drzewa w zębach, a Czkawuś już na brzegu stał. Znowu zawiał wiatr, ale tym razem z innej strony. Poczułam znajomy zapach. Ja: '''Możesz już wyjść... '''Kto może wyjść? Zgadnie ktoś? Huehue, czemu ja ciągle te zagadki robię... A tak z innej beczki, podoba wam się nowa tapeta wiki? Bo mi nawet nawet, ale stara była lepsza... Saphira! Sky! Przerażacie mnie! Wy jasnowidze jesteście czy mi w myslach czytacie!? Już linka do waszych kont dawać nie będe, bo były wcześniej. Znowu więc dedyk dla Saphira2002 i Sky Nocna Furia. Ja: ...Sky. Z krzaków wyszedł wymieniony powyżej... Ten węch wszystko ułatwia. Sky: Jak ty to robisz? Ja: Zapach, wiatr. Dopowiedz sobie reszte. Sky: No tak, a co wy tu tak właściwie robicie? Ja: Wróciliśmy sobie, żeby zobaczyć, jagby zareagowali i w ogóle... Może wracamy do wioski? Czkawka/Astrid: Po co? Ja: Wow! Widziałam już więź przyjaźnianą, zakochanych, ale rodzeństwa jeszcze nie na szczęście, gdy jedną osobą w tej więzi jest Czkawka... Sky: I raczej nie zobaczysz, on w końcu nie ma rodzeństwa... Ja: Czkawka, jak myślisz. Powiedzieć mu? Czkawka: No, może lepiej niech wie. Ja: Sky, Czkawka jest moim starszym bratem, ale TYLKO o pół roku. Czkawka: A co z tego, że tylko pół roku? I tak ważne jest to, że jetem starszy! Ja: Bla, bla, bla. Ale się zarozumiały zrobiłeś. Sky: Wy żartujecie, prawda? Ja: Nie, sami się o tym pare dni temu dowiedzieliśmy, jak rodziców spotkaliśmy. Czkawka: I ja w pierwszej chwili chciałem wtedy wylecieć, że mi Stoick nic nie powiedział. Ja: O, prosze! Ja też. Macie krótkiego nexta. Jutro szkoła :(. Ale i tak postaram się nexta wstawić, chociaż może być trudno. Pierwszy dzień w szkole po 3 tygodniach wolnego, chociaż 1 tydzień to była nieobecność... Jaka tam różnica xD Żrem teraz żelki. Wena też mi podżera i dała takiego kopa, że musiałam jeszcze dziś napisać... Sky: Czyli jednak widziałaś więź rodzeństwa z Czkawką. Ja: I tam, każdy by tak zareagował, gdyby się dowiedział, że go okłamywano przez 17 lat! Sky: W sumie racja... Wycofuję się! I gadaliśmy jeszcze o jakich głupotach, aż poczułam piękny zapach. Ja: Hmm... Wy też to czujecie? Ten piękny zapach? Astrid: Smoczymiętka? Czkawka: Nie! Ja też to czuje. Mmm... Sky: A ja mam katar. Ja: To, to... Czekolada! Pycha... Sky: A jeśli czujecie zapach czekolady, to znaczy... Ja: Że gdzieś niedaleko jest Sidlarz! Czkawka: No to co robimy? Ja: Ja chce pogadać z Sidlarzem! Astrid: Kora, czemu mówiłaś o czekoladzie jak o jedzeniu? To w końcu tylko zapach! Ja: Niet! Czekolada to najsmaczniejsza rzecz na świecie! Mam jej trochę, chcesz spróbować? Sky: Masz czekoladę i nic nie mówisz?! Jesteś zły człowiek. Czkawka: Właśnie! Ja: Czyli wszyscy lubimy czekolade? Astrid: Może, daj spróbować. Wyjełam tabliczke i ją połamałam. Jedna czwarta tabliczki na jedną osobę, więc było po równo. Zjedliśmy całą. Astrid: Rzeczywiście pycha. Ja: Fajnie, teraz idziemy do Sidlarza. Zamieniłam się w smoka. Wole z nim gadać w smoczej postaci. Czkawka poszedł ze mną, a resztaa stchórzyła. Ok, cykory, niech zostaną. Doszliśmy i zobaczyliśmy smoka czterogłowego. Czkawuś jeszcze nigdy takiego nie widział. Trzy głowy jadły ryby, a czwarta czuwała. Gdy podeszliśmy, czwarta głowa chcho rykneła. Wszystkie cztery rzuciły się na Czkawkę. Ja też ryknełam. Ja: Zostawić go! ALE JUŻ! Jedna głowa: Czemu? To człowiek! Ja: I mój brat! Dopiero teraz cały Sidlarz zauwarzył, jakim smokiem jestem. Od razu przestał atakować Czkawkę. Ten spojrzał na mnie z podziękowaniem i wkurzeniem. Czkawka: Może od razu całej wyspie powiesz? Ja: Skoro chcesz... Przypomniało mi to sytuacje z rana. Już otwierałam pysk, by wrzsnąć i go nabrać, ale ten znowu na mnie spojrzał, tylko że to bylo teraz amo wkurzenie. Czkawka: Wiesz, że żartowałem! Ja: A ja to nie żartowałam? Dobra, macie jakies imiona? Ostatnie zdanie było skierowane do Sidlarza. Ogłaszam konkurs na imiona dla Sidlarza! I dzisiaj już nic nie powinno być... A nagroda w konkursie to dedyki! Łapajcie żelki xD. Więc, imiona Miszy: Kira, Twist. Tajemniczego Jeźdźca: Chocolate, Jelly. A dedyki dla Misza 07 i Tajemniczy jeźdźec . A wiecie, jak się obudziłam, miałam takie cóś w stylu kaca, bo mnie głowa bolała, spać się chciało i w ogóle. Chyba kac po żelkach, a byłam śpiąca do 6 lekcji, a zwykle na początku 2 mi przechodzi! Ich efekt ciągle się utrzymuje, bo się znowu ich nażarłam. Jestem żelkożerca! Jedna głowa: ''Chocolate.'' Druga głowa: Kira. Trzecia głowa:'' Twist.'' Czwarta głowa:'' Jelly.'' Ja: Ładne imiona, ja jestem Kora, a on to Czkawka. Czkawka: Wiesz, że umiem się sam przedstawić? Ja: Naprawdę? Niesamowite... Moje sarkazmy... Wszystkie głowy sidlarza się na nas dziwnie patrzyły. Ja:'' No co? Rodzeństwo tak ma.'' Twist:'' Warto wiedzieć.'' Jelly:'' Ale my chyba jesteśmy rodzeństwem!'' Ja:'' Nie, wy jesteście jednym smokiem.'' Twist: ''Warto wiedzieć.'' Ja:'' Mówisz coś innego?'' Twist: ''Czasami...'' Ja:'' Warto wiedzieć.'' Twist: Ej! To mój tekst. Chocolate:'' Taki jego, że mamy zakaz wypowiadania tego zdania.'' Jelly:'' Ale on ma za to kare, jest najbardziej wrażliwy na Niebieski Oleander!'' Ja:'' Ale wy jesteście jednym, jeśli on choruje, to wy też.'' Kira:'' Mamy 4 żołądki i 4 serca. Po jedno na głowe, więc gdy on choruje to choruje tylko jego część organizmu.' ''(wymyślone na potrzebę opka)' Ja:'' Ok, zapamiętam.'' Kira:'' Po co ci ta informacja?'' Czkawka: Zbieramy informacje o smokach, ale pogadać z Sidlarzem to jeszcze nie mieliśmy okazji. Ja: Czkawka, zgłodniałam. Chyba wracac już trza, poza tym pewnie się martwią, i wtajemniczeni i nie. Wszystkie głowy: Fajnie się z wami gadało. Wpadnijcie kiedyś do nas do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Ja:'' A wy wiecie, że tam nasza mama mieszka?'' Jelly:'' Valka?'' Czkawka:'' Tak.'' Chocolate: On w tym języku mówić też umie? Ja:'' Tak, ale idziemy już, bo na poważnie zgłodniałam.'' Szybko pobiegłam. Czkawka za mną. Wpadłam do Kruczego Urwiska, siedzieli tam. Zamieniłam się w człowieka. Ja: Wracamy do wioski? Głoodna jesteem! Na potwierdzenie tych słów zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Nie czekając na innych, wybiegłam z Urwiska, krzycząć "Pa" do Szczerbatego. Reszta, oprócz smoka, za mną zaczeła dreptać. Słyszałam, że rozmawiają na temat Chocolate, Jelly, Twista i Kiry. Jakieś tam bla bla bla. Ja szybciorem ruszyłam do naszego obecnego domku. Było żarło i był Stoick. Tak na wszelki wypadek, spytałam się. Ja: Co jest do jedzenia? Stoick: Trochę ryb, głównie łososi, doprawianych Niebieskim Oleanderem. Ja: Trudno, mam jeszcze jabłko. Wbiegłam na góre po torbę. Wyciągnełam sobie jabłko i zaczełam pożerać. A co jest najlepsze? Że ta moja koffana rybcia z Berk to łosoś! Taki specjalny, bo tu fajne wody mają. Trudno, obejdę się smakiem. Pożarłam jedno jabłuszko, potem drugie, a potem zaczełam czekać na obiad. No tak! Muszę o czymś Stoicka powiadomić. Zeszłam na dół. Ja: Wodzu, tak żeby wódz wiedział, ja jestem uczulona na Niebieski Oleander. Stoick: Dobrze, więc... Zaraz Awatar! Jak ja ten film uwielbiam! Polecam go tym, co nieoglądali, ale takich chyba nie ma. Jeśli są, to na Polsata zapraszam! Macie, sory, że tak długo, ale ostatnio było tyle pracy domowej, że nie wyrabiałam się. Dlatego będzie krótki... Stoick: '''...będziesz dostawać bez niego. '''Ja: '''Dziękuje, wodzu. Niestety muszę do niego mówić wodzu, ale jak się wyda, że jestem pół-smokiem, to będe miała to gdzieś. Kurcze, aż mnie korci, żeby gdzieś na widoku zamienić się w smoka lub zrobić coś, że będą wiedzieli, że nie jestem w pełni człowiekiem. Rozdział.11 Nie żyje. Spacerek po wiosce. Niektórzy mi się podejrzliwie przyglądają. No tak, byłam w wiosce pare dni temu. Pewnie mnie rozpoznają. I co poradzę? Nie mam ochoty ich w błąd wprowadzać, jak się domyślili, to trudno. Nudno tu jakoś, może po kogoś pójde. No ale po kogo? Astrid poszła z Czkawką na romantyczny spacerek nad klify, bliźniaki na 100% będą szpiegować, bo Szpadka słyszała ich rozmowę. Nie lubię się zadawać z tymi z bandy Smarka, bo Astrid już jakiś czas też się z nimi nie zadaje. Trudno, zostaje mi Sky. Może się do Szczerbka przejdziemy. Akurat mam niedaleko. Doszłam, zapukałam. Drzwi się odchylają, a zza nich wybiega... Max! Jak ja lubie tego słodziaka. Zaczął na mnie skakać, więc go wziełam na ręce i głaskam. Po chwili w drzwiach widać Sky'a. '''Sky: Cześć, po co przyszłaś. Ja: Hejo, przejdziesz się do abrezczS? Sky: Jasne. O co chodzi z tym wyrazem? Ustaliliśmy sobie szyfr, jeśli wymawiamy wyrazy związane z Szczerbatkiem, wymawiamy je od tyłu. Wtedy nikt się nie skapnie. A już nawet mamy niezły plan, żeby im powiedzieć o Czkawce, Szczerbku i mnie. Na razie nie zdradzę. Sory, ale ostatnio zaczeli nam prace domowe zadawać, że hej! Jutro będzie dłuższy. Dzisiejszy to mogą być dwa. Poza tym, wreszcie wrzuciłam profilowy na facebooka i możecie podziwiać mój brzydki ryjek. Idę go na brudno napisać x) No więc doszliśmy. Szczerbek śpi, a obok kupa rybich szkieletów. Czyli się ryb nażarł, tylko czemu szkielety wypluł? Może niedobre były, może niestrawne... Ale zwykle je miażdżymy ząbkami na proszek, więc te są chyba niezniszczalne. Tsa, teraz kończę moją rozkminkę, bo się Szczerbatek obudził. Tylko, czemu on na nas warczy? A, już się uspokoił. Ja: Szczerbatek, co się stało? Szczerb: ''Nic, tylko was nie rozpoznałem.'' Sky: '''Na pewno? '''Ja: I czemu właściwie szkieleciki rybne wyplułeś? Przecież są jadalne! Dla smoków są, więc się dziwię. Szczerbatek: ''Bardzo trudno sie je miażdżyło, a jak mi się udało pierwszy rozgryść, to z środka wypłyneło coś ochydnego.'' To juz rozumiem... Jakiś szelest usłyszałam, ocenim, że to więcej niż jeden viking. Tak z... pietnastu. Ja: Szczerbatek, chodu do jaskini. Szczerbek: ''Czemu?'' A potem uszy nastawił. Chyba usłyszał, bo tam pognał do jaskini. Sky: Czemu mu kazałaś zwiewać? Ja: Nie słyszysz? Teraz szelesty były dobrze słyszalne. Sky: 'Już rozumiem. I z krzaków wyszedł jakis viking, zaraz potem kolejny, a z nastepnych jeszcze inny, aż w końcu było ich 15. Jest! Dobrze oszacowałam! '''Viking1: '''Co wy tu robicie, dzieciaki '(dzieciaki w wieku 17 lat? no nie mogę -,-)? Ja: '''Siedzimy i rozmawiamy, nie widać? '''Viking2: '''Lepiej stąd zmykajcie, widziano w lesie niedawno Nocną Furię! Ponieważ na Smoczym Szkoleniu smoki mnie ignorowały, jak już mówiłam, powiedziałam. '''Ja: Pamietacie, że smoki na Szkoleniu nic mi nie robiły? Viking1: '''No tak. '''Ja: '''To się martwić nie musicie. '''Ponieważ brat mi zaczyna porykiwać, muszę mu lapka dać. Głupek się z kolegami umówił na 16 na jakiejś grze na facebook'u, a na jego lapku nie da się grać. Dam mu do tak na godzinę, a znając życie, będzie chciał dłużej. Jak będzie chciał dużej to zabiorę i koniec. Czyli dam dalej. Tsa... Zastanawiam się, czy wrzucić wam teraz tego nexta, czy nie. Ale jednak wrzucę. Poszli, wreszcie... Ale są troskliwi, a myślałam, że wikingów już nic nie rusza. A tu taka niespodzianka. I usłyszałam jakiś szept z jaskini. Szczerbek: Poszli sobie? Ja: '''Tak. '''Szczerbiec: Uff... Wyszedł. Od razu rozprostował skrzydła. Chyba chciał latać, ale go powstrzymałam. Skierował na mnie swój pytający wzrok. Ja: Zobaczą cię jeszcze, w końcu w całym lesie cię szukają. Szczerbaty: No dobraa... Klapnął na skałce obok nas. A ja znowu usłyszałam szelest. Tylko teraz na jedną osobę. I z krzaczków tym razem tata wyszedł. Pomachał mi. Ja: '''Cześć, tato. '''Tata: Cześć, kto to? Ja: '''Znajomy. Ta mina Sky'a. No w końcu prawą ręką pomachał, też miał takie znamie, tylko czarne. '''Ja: A ty co tu robisz, tato? Tata: A tak tylko wpadłem, zobaczyć, co robicie. Ja: Aha, Czkawka poszedł na jakiś romantyczny spacerek z Astrid, a my tu sobie gadamy. Szczerb: Witam pana. Tata: '''Szczerbatek, nie musisz tak oficjalnie. '''Szczerbek: To jak mam... Tata: Możesz po imieniu. Sky: Czyli wasz tata też jest pół-smokiem? Tata: On wie? Ja: Jasne, nie wygada vikingom, bo też z naszego świata. Tata: '''Ok, ścigamy się? '''Ja: Tato... W całym lesie poszukują Nocnych Furii, a ty się chcesz ścigać? Tata: Rzeczywiście zły pomysł... Ja tu będe czasami zaglądał, żeby zobaczyć, jak u was. Ja: '''Spoko, idziesz już? '''Tata: Tak. I poszedł. Super, zaraz tu przyjdzie para zakochańców. Ja: Co teraz robimy? Nie no! Znowu szelest. Tym razem 2 osoby. Chyba nasza parka. Sky: '''Nie wiem, ile osób teraz idzie? '''Ja: Możliwe, że nasi zakochani... Czemu ja jestem jansowidzką?! Wyszli oni. Czkawka: O, cześć, co tu robicie? Ja: Gadamy ze Szczerbem. Macie krótkiego. Zaraz idę w SoD grać. To papatki! Wiecie co? Dzisiaj miało nexta nie być, ale jak zobaczyłam, że jest 2 nowe komentarze, to mnie wena kopneła i kazała pisać. Astrid: Myśleliśmy, że jesteście w wiosce. Sky: Nudno było. Ja: A tu był tata! Czkawka: '''Serio? Zrobił wielkie oczy. '''Czkawka: Mogłaś dać jakoś znać! Ja: Niby jak? Sms'em? Tu nie ma... Wyciągnełam komórkę w celu pokazania braku zasięgu. A tu, suprise (jagby co uprzedzam, jestem słaba z anglika)! Zasięg jest. Ja: Zasięgu... Ale jak?! Sky: Co jak? Zajrzał mi przez ramię na ekran telefonu. On również zdębiał. Ja: Jeszcze mi powiedzcie, że jest tu Wi-Fi. Weszłam w ustawienia Wi-Fi. A tam... Połączone z Asgard Wi-Fi. Ja juz mam dość! Wi-Fi w czasach vikingów? Już myślałam, że mnie nic nie zaskoczy. Sky: Ja też sprawdzę. Zaglądałam mu przez ramię, miał tak samo. Ja: Czkawka, ty też sprawdź. Nosił fonek. Nie pamiętam, czy pisałam, ale dałam tu ten telefon, co miałam zapasowy. I powiedziałam, żeby zawsze miał przy sobie. Na fonku umiał wszystko robić to, co ja. Czkawka: Jest. Asgard Wi-Fi. Też takie macie? Ja: '''Tak. '''Sky: A i owszem. Astrid: A co to? I to Wi-Fi? I o jakim zasięgu mówicie? No tak. Ona nic nie wie. Ja: To jest telefon. Wi-Fi to taka sieć niewidzalna która łączy telefony, a zasięg to takie Wi-Fi, ale on jest prawie zawsze. Nie umiałam tego jakoś wyjaśnić, więc palnełam coś takiego. Ja: Albo kiedyś ci pokarze, albo któryś z nich. Ej, Sky! YouTube ci działa? Sky: Tak. Sama na próbę włączyłam. Działało. Wziełam z torby słuchawki i założyłam. Torbe też na Berk wziełam i mam ją prawie zawsze przy sobie. Włączyłam kolaż z HTTYD z piosenką w tle I will not die''' (koffam to!)' potem In My Eyes '(to również)' i miałam włączyć po niej już Superheroes, ale zauważyłam, że Czkawka zagląda mi przez ramię. Na nasze szczęście reszta juz poszła. '''Czkawka: '''Czemu tam jestem ja i Szczerbatek? '''Ja:' Ee... Yyyy... Czkawka! Nie podgląda się tak... Czkawka: Chcę odpowiedź! Ja: '''Dobra! Ja i Sky, i tata jesteśmy z innego świata, gdzie ten świat jest znany z filmu. Jak chcesz, to ci puszczę. Czkawce opadła szczena. Zaraz potem zmienił wyraz twarzy na poważną. '''Czkawka: Włączaj. I jak to innego świata? Ja: Pokarzę ci jak już ten film obejrzymy. Dwójki mu nie pokarzę. No, może... Wyrwałam mu z ręki telefon, na tamtym też miałam ściągnięte, i mu włączyłam. Po filmie się na mnie wydarł. Czkawka: Co to miało być!? Czemu cię tam nie było!? I... Miał coś jeszcze wywrzasnąć, ale mu przerwałam. Ja: To by się stało, gdybyśmy się ze Sky'em nie pojawili. A nie ma mnie tam, bo nie wiedzieli o mnie. I nie pytaj więcej. Czkawka: Dobra, teraz mi pokarz świat, z którego jesteście. Ja: Widzisz ten znaczek ze smokiem na ekranie? Kliknij go, potem ten czerwony pasek z napisami. Sama też to zrobiłam. Zaczełam znikać, on również. Patrzył się na mnie zdenerwowany i przestraszony. Ktoś w ogóle zauwarzył tytuł rozdziału? Bo jakoś nikt się nie boi. A ktoś umrze! Buahuehueahuea. WTF!? Co to właściwie miało być, bo ja nie wiem? A tak właściwie, to was koffam... Kurcze, coś mi odwala... Do jutra przejść powinno xD Trochę już się pozbierałam. Z moją Truskaweczka jest obecnie tak: jeśli przeżyje noc, będzie miała większe szanse. Jak Czkawka normalnie. A nexta dam za chwilkę, idę go na brudno napisać :'). Napisalam może w komku, więc dzisiaj jest. I tak na wszelki wypadek: ta chomiczka ma na imię Truskawka. Potem się pojawiliśmy w moim pokoju. Zamiast tego 17-letniego Czkawki był ten 15-letni chudzielec. On był ciągle przestraszony, ale i zainteresowany. Rozglądał sie wszędzie. Aż się uśmiechnełam. Czkawka: Gdzie my jesteśmy? Ja: U mnie w pokoju. Z dołu dobiegł mnie cichy huk. Ja: O nie... Czkawka: Co? Ja: Ktoś jest na dole, zostań tu i nie wychodź. Zbiegłam na dół. Eliza wypakiwała zakupy. Ja do niej "mamo" mówić nie będe. Mam to gdzieś. Eliza: Cześć, co robiłaś? Ja: Nic. Eliza: Lekcje odrobione? Ja: Tak. Potem wszedł tata. Co jest trochę dziwne, ponieważ on zwykle w nocy wraca z pracy. Ja: Cześć, tato. Tato: Cześć. I znowu uslyszałam huk, tym razem z góry. Ja: Ja tam pójde sprawdzić, co się dzieje, ok? Nie czekając na odpowiedź poleciałam na góre. Czkawuś stał sobie. Ja: Co to był za huk? Czkawka: Wyjrzyj za okno. Wyjrzałam. Zobaczyłam smoki! Czyli atak. Ja: Fajnie! Lecimy na dół! Mając gdzieś to, że Eliza jest na dole, zbiegłam znowu na dół, ciągnąc Czkawkę. Czkawka: Ej! Zwariowałaś!? Nie tak szybko. Eliza: Ekhem. Odwróciłam sie do niej. Czego ona ode mnie chce? Eliza: Kto to? Ja: Przyjaciel, a teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, idziemy na dwór. Eliza: Zwariowałaś?! Smoki ata... Dalej nie usłyszałam, ponieważ juz byłam z Czkawką na dworze. Akurat wylądował przede mną Śmiertnik, a po drugiej stronie ulicy stała paczka chłopaków, którzy najbardziej uprzykrzali mi życie. Coś wrzeszczeli do mnie obraźliwego, ale ich nie słuchałam. Skupiłam się na smoku. Ja: Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię... Zbliżałam sie powoli, z wyciągniętą dłonią. Czkawka stał sparaliżowany. Znowu się smoków boi? Śmiertnik w pierwszej chwili wygiął ogon z nastawionymi kolcami w moim kierunku, ale gdy zobaczył, co mam na dłoni, bo to prawą wyciągałam, uspokoił się i pozwolił dotknąć. Akurat miałam przy sbie rybe, co prawda dla mnie, ale może dam. Wyciągnełam ją. Ja: Chcesz? Śmiertnik: Tak! Daj! Ja: Ok. Rzuciłam mu. Złapał. A chłopaki po drugiej stronie ulicy stali, niedowierzeniem wymalowanym w oczach. Czkawka się otrząsnął. Też podszedł do Śmiertnika, który już się szykował do ataku. Ja: Spokojnie, on też ci nic nie zrobi, to przyjaciel. To smok pozwolił się dotknąć i jemu. Czkawka: Można na tobie latać? Śmietnik: Jasne! Wsiadać. Kątem oka zauwarzyłam, że moi dręczyciele to nagrywają. Wskoczyłam smokowi na grzbiet. Czkawka się trochę grzebał. Ja: No, ruszaj się! Czkawka: Już, już. Wsiadł za mnie. Poklepałam smoczka po głowie. Ja: Lecimy. Wystartował! A tak właściwie, to to był taki srebrzysto biały Śmiertnik z żółtym brzuchem i rogiem (mój z SoD). Ja: Masz imię czy ci mogę nadać? Śmiertnik:'' Nie mam, możesz nadać.'' Ja: Dzięki. Śmiertnik chyba zrobił wielkie oczy. Nie wiem, siedziałam na nim. Śmiertnik: To ty mnie rozumiesz? Czkawka: Nie tylko ona, ja też. Ja: A co żeś myślał? Śmiertnik: Tak tylko mówiłem, w końcu zwykle ludzie mnie nie rozumieją. Ja: Człowiekiem nie jestem. Pasuje ci imię Gold? Gold: Jest ok. Dalej dolecieliśmy do centrum miasta. Tylko nie tam! Widziałam tam jakiś oddział wojska! No tak, niestety trafili w nas siecią. Gold spadł na ziemię, a my z nim, wrzeszcząc. Żołnierz1: Tam są jakieś dzieci! Żołnierz2: Ten smok je porwał? Wyplątałam się z sieci, zauwarzając, że karabiny wszystkich z tego oddziału są wycelowane w smoka. Na całe szczęście, były to na strzałki usypiające. Ja: Żaden smok nas nie porwał, sami na niego wsiedliśmy. Czkawka również się wyplątał. On im coś tam mówił o smokach, ja nie słuchałam. Zajełam się zdejmowaniem sieci z Golda. W tle słyszałam pytania, pewnie ktoś się spyta o jego imię. Żołnierz2: Jak masz na imię, chłopcze? Jacy ludzie są przewidywalni. Czkawka: Nie ważne. Już na Goldzie siedziałam. Ja: Chodź już. Znowu za mnie, znowu poklepałam, znowu wystartowaliśmy. Tym razem w stronę lasu. Odstawiliśmy go gdzieś, przy czym sie pożegnaliśmy. Ja: Pa! Tylko nas nie szukaj. Podrapałam go po nosie. Gold: Spoko, ale czemu? Jesteś pół-smokiem, jeśli się nie myle. Ja: Prawda. Czkawka: Ja też się żegnam. Potem wyciągnełam komórke. Akurat chwilę później pojawił się A.bot. A: Masz Skype? Ja: Tak. A: Ok, jak brzmi? Ja: *tutejto jest jakiś Skype*. A: Dobra. Weszłam na Skype. Ale mam dzisiaj wyczucie czasu, akurat ktoś dzwonił. Odebrałam i zobaczyłam blondwłosego kolesia z złotymi oczami i uszami białej Nocnej Furii z złotymi paskami. Czyli to jest ten mój kuzyn. A: Cześć. Ja: Hejo, A? A: Domyśliłaś się, ale od Kłębowira chyba już wiesz, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni? Ja: Jasne. A: Ja tak tylko na chwilę dzwonie, potem jeszcze porozmawiamy. Rozłączył się, a Czkawuś znowu dziwnie na mnie paczył. Czkawka: Czyli to jest Skype? Ja: Tak. Wracamy na Berk? Czkawka: Ok. Jeśli Truskawka przeżyje, jutro będzie next. Jeśli nie przeżyje, poinformuje was. I się załamie. To Smokanoc. Idę robić se avka. Od dzisiaj nie pogrubiam imion! I pomimo załamki udało mi się coś krótkiego wystukać. I polecam teksty na jeja. Wyciągnął telefon. Ja: Ale z telefonu... Nie dokończyłam, bo zniknął. Czyli jednak da się przejść z telefonu! Sama spróbowałam. Zadziałało. Obok mnie stał Czkawka. Czkawka: My tam na poważnie byliśmy? Ja: Tak. Czkawka: A czemu tam mamy 15 lat? Ja: Jaki kolwiek czas spędzony tam to 1 minuta tu, na odwrót jest tak samo. Spędziłam tu bez przerwy 2 lata i to dlatego. Czkawka: Aha, rozumiem. Ja: Wracamy na Berk? Już jutro musimy zrealizować plan. Ale mam małą proźbę, nie zdradzajmy tego, że jam pół-smok. Czkawka: To ja mam się zdradzać, a ty nie? Ja: Ciebie maximum uwiężą, jak się dowiedzą. Mnie zabiją lub zniewolą. Czkawka: W sumie racja. Ja: Zdradzę się tylko, jeśli będzie trzeba, ale mówimy, że jesteśmy rodzeństwem. Wracam do pisania! Już się pozbierałam po jej stracie na tyle, że mogę pisać. Czkawka: Spoko. Ja: To idziem. Chodź! Już miałam postawić krok w stronę Berk, ale mnie złapał za ręke. Czkawka: A co powiesz na imprezke? Ja: Gdzie? Czkawka: Klify. Ja: Z kim? Czkawka: Astrid i Sky. Ja: Ok, idziemy po nich? Raczej już do wioski poszli. Tym razem mnie nie zatrzymałam, więc zaczełam biec, a on mnie gonić. Dogonił mnie przed wioską. Czkawka: Nie... Mogłaś... Poczekać? Ja: Nie. A teraz chodź po nich. Czkawka: Ja po Sky'a a ty po Astrid. Skoro tak, to poleciałam po Astrid. Była przed swoim domem, chyba jakąś książke czytała, albo coś notowała. Jak podeszłam, podniosła głowę. Ja: Co robisz? Astrid: Piszę. Ja: Fajnie, idziesz nad klify? Czkawka chce tam zorbić mini imprezę. Szpadka: Ktoś powiedział impreza? Banda Sączysmarka. No świetnie, tylko ich tu brakowało. Ja: Nie, wydawało Ci się. Mieczyk: Mi też? Ja: Tobie też. Śledzik: Nie odczepimy się. Tak się bawimy? Dobra. Ja: Na trzy biegniemy. Sączysmark: Co szepczesz? Ja: Raz. Sączysmark: Halo! Ja się pytam! Ja: Dwa. Śledzik: Ona chyba... Ja: TRZY! Złapałam Astrid za ręke i poleciłam tak szybko, żeby ona też mogła biec. Tamta gupka nas goniła. Życzę powodzenia. Po paru minutach biegu w stronę lasu spotkałyśmy chłopaków. Ja: Biegiem! Szybko! Pognali za nami. Oni, w przeciwieństwie do Bandy, umieli szybko biegać. Po jakimś czasie przedzierania się przez krzaczki dotarliśmy nad klify. Chłopaki wzieli koc, jak miło. I butelke, gorzej. Ja: Chcecie grać w butelke? Sky: Tak. No więc, jak już wspominałam, wracam do pisania. I po raz pierwszy w moim życiu nie mogę się poniedziałku doczekać! Co wyście ze mną zrobili?! Impreza w pon! I jak się podoba mój nowy avek? Wiem, że w komku juz pytałam, ale pytam znowu xD Czkawka: Ja zaczynam! Astrid: Ale... Oni od razu chcą w butelke zagrać? No ja nie mogę. Ale zaraz! Szelest w krzakach! I w większości smród Bandy, bo od Śledzika zalatuje starym perganimem. Ja: Chłopaki, czekajcie. Podeszłam do krzaków i wyjrzałam. Banda łaziła tam gdzieś. Sączysmark: Jesteście pewni, że tu poszli? Śledzik: Pewnie! Tam chyba są. Wskazał w moją stronę. Fajnie, będziemy mieli towarzystwo. Wycofałam się. Ja: Mamy towarzystwo... I po tych moich słowach wyszła cała Banda! Czkawka: Wy tu czego? Mieczyk: Powiedzieliście impreza, to przyszliśmy. Ja: Fajnie, teraz żegnamy. Sączysmark: Mowy nie ma! Butelka! Sky: Ta, właśnie mieliśmy za... Przywódzca Bandy wyrwał butelke Czkawce i zakręcił. Zatrzymałam butelke. Ja: Nie słyszeliście? Żegnamy! Sączysmark: Ale najpierw gra! Astrid: Dobra! Gramy i się zmywacie! Znowu zakręcił. Wypadło na Astrid. Sączysmark: Wyzwanie czy pytanie, misia? Astrid: Po pierwsze, wyzwanie, po drugie, nie nazywaj mnie misia. Warkneła. A Smark puścił jej buziaka. Zaraz rzygnę, ale nie tęczą, tylko zawartością żołądka... Sączysmark: Pocałuj mnie. Astrid: Ni... Albo dobra. Zgodziła się!? Nie wierzę! Wstali, podeszła do niego i juz prawie było cmok, gdy ona się gwałtonie odsuneła i mocno go kopneła. Brawa! Już się bałam, że zwariowała. Ja: Brawa, Astrid. Astrid: Dzięki. A ty zapomnij o takich wyzwaniach. Zakręciła. Wypadł Mieczyk. Astrid: Wyzwanie czy pytanie? Mieczyk: Pytanie. Astrid: Ile to jest 2+2? Mieczyk: 18 i pół. Wszyscy, którzy znali prawdziwy wynik, czyli Śledzik, Astrid, Czkawka, Sky i ja wybuchneli śmiechem. O dziwo, zaśmiał się też Sączysmark. Sączysmark: Przecież to... Raz... Dwa... Rzeczywiście 18 i pół, czemu się śmiejecie? Szpadka walneła Smarka. Szpadka: Głupki! Przecież to 80 i trzy czwarte! Ja i Sky już płakaliśmy ze śmiechu. Reszta była blisko. Czkawka: Ok, bo się podusimy. Kręć! Wypadło na Czkawke. Mieczyk: Pytanie czy... Czkawka: Wyzwanie. Mieczyk: Właśnie to chciałem powiedzieć! Co wybierasz? Znowu zaczeliśmy się śmiać. Czkawka: Wyzwanie... Walnął się ręką w czoło. Mieczyk: Skakaj do wody z klifu. Zapadła cisza. Ja wiem, że oni są idiotami, ale żeby takimi? Przecież to bardzo duża wysokość! Z 50 m chyba! Albo więcej. Czkawka: Bardzo śmieszne, a na poważnie? Mieczyk: Skocz do wody z klifu! Ja: W razie czego cię złapie. Czkawka: No ok, skoczę. Podszedł do krawędzi i skoczył. Wrzeszczał, ale nie "Aaaa" tylko "Yuuuuhuuuuu!". Jego też pogrzało. Aż w końcu usłyszeliśmy przerażony wrzask. Coś mu nie szło. Szybko skoczyłam za nim, zmieniłam się w smoka, złapałam go i wrzuciłam z powrotem na klif. Oczywiście jak byłam poza zasięgiem ich wzroku, normalnie się odmieniłam i wspnełam po skałach. Po wejściu przywitały mnie wielkie gałki Śledzika. Śledzik: Aaale jak? Ja: Jak się miałam 2 lata na wyspie nudzić to ćwiczyłam. Sprytne kłamstewko. Czkawka zakręcił. Ja wypadłam. Ja: Wyzwanie biorę, ale w miare normalne! Czkawka: Zaśpiewaj coś. Wytrzeszczyłam gałki. Czy on mnie przypadkiem nie podsłuchiwał? Czkawka: No co? Zaśpiewaj i już. Nawet wiem już co zaśpiewam! Hijo de la Luna! Ja: Niech każdy pamięta, Co głosi legenda. Jak pewna cyganka, Od nocy do ranka Księżyc prosiła tak: ,,Daj mi proszę chłopca, Miłość jest mi obca, Tak mi czułości brak." Ja: "Ty otrzymasz męża, z mojej mocy." Odrzekła jej srebrna Pani Nocy. "Jednak z zamian tego, Ty pierworodnego Syna podaruj mi." Skoro dla człowieka Dziecka się wyrzekasz. Nie pokochasz go ty. Ja: Pani Nocy, ty matką Zostać chcesz. Jednak na cóż ci ta Ludzka miłość, czy wiesz? Pani Nocy, wyrzeknij mi... Na cóż ci ludzki syn, Dziecko z ciała i krwi? Aaa. Aaaaa. Księżycowe dziecię. Ja: Dziecko z ojca hebanowej skóry. Zrodziło się białe jak szczyt góry. Miało jasne oczy, Śnieżnobiałe lica. Albinos, Syn Księżyca. "Ciemni my oboje... Dziecko więc nie moje! Nie myśl, że to przemilczę!" Ja: Srebrna Pani, Ty matką zostać chcesz. Jednak na cóż ci ta Ludzka miłość, czy wiesz? Oh, Księżycu, wyrzeknij mi... Na cóż ci ludzki syn, Dziecko z ciała i krwi? Aaa. Aaaaa. Księżycowe dziecię. Ja: Domniemaną zdradą Pochańbiony, Podszedł z nożem w ręku Do swej żony: "Kto jest ojcem dziecka?! Kobieto zdradziecka!" Rzekł i nożem ją pchnął. Martwa zostawiona, On z dzieckiem w ramionach. W górach porzucił je. Ja: Pani Nocy, ty matką Zostać chcesz. Jednak na cóż ci ta Ludzka miłość, czy wiesz? Pani Nocy, wyrzeknij mi... Na cóż ci ludzki syn, Dziecko z ciała i krwi? Aaa. Aaaaa. Księżycowe dziecię. Ja: Kiedy księżyc w pełni, Srebrny cały. Wtedy śpi spokojnie Chlopiec mały. A kiedy się budzi, płaczu bardzo bliski. Potrzebuje kołyski. A więc kiedy dziecię Przebudzenia bliskie Księżyc zmienia się w kołyskę. Sky: Hijo de la Luna? Lubisz My Little Pony? Ja: Nie, po prostu przypadkiem znalazłam na YT. A skąd wiesz, że to jest z MLP? Sky: Z internetów! Koffam ta muzyczkę, co Kora śpiewala, i też przypadkiem ja na YT znalazłam. Żeby nie było, że MLP lubię. Ale piosenkę i tak uwielbiam. W szkole na lekcjach śpiewałam, ale cicho, że nikt nie słyszał. Thanks wzystkim za to ponad 350 komów (ale się pośpieszyłam ._.) i za to, że ten opek jet na pierwszej stronce! Zawsze myślałam, że może być najwyżej na 2 stronie, a tu 1 stronka! Jak dla mnie to szczyt marzeń, z takim opkiem... Jeszcze raz thanks, za niedługo pewnie obiad, więc po obiedzie wstawię a teraz pójde na brudno napisać. I się tym miejscem opka tak od wieczoru wczorajszego jaram, że przejdzie mi, kiedy będe miec nowe chomiczki, tylko moje! Bo się nimi zachwycać będe xD Macie krótkiego nexta. Wreszcie się wyjaśni tytuł rozdziału. Ja: Oglądasz stronki o MLP? Sky: Nie! Tylko jak tą piosenke znalazłem, to było tam gdzieś. Już nie pamiętam, czy w komach czy w opisie. Ja: Ok, dobra. Przeciągnełam się, zauważając, że wszyscy się na nas gapią. Znowu. Ja: No co? Śledzik: Co to YT? Ja: Mówi się YouTube. Astrid: Jutup? Ja: Jeśli już, to Jutjup... Sky: Ale pisze się Y-O-U T-U-B-E. Czkawka: A to My Little Pony? Ja: Bajka dla dzieci o kucykach. Jeśli chcesz zostać normalny to nie oglądaj (bez obrazy dla fanów). Śledzik: Ciebie ten Jutep... Ja: YouTube. Śledzik: Tak, YouTube. On cię nie intereuje? Czkawka: Nie, wiem co to jest. Astrid: Co takiego? Chyba juz miał powiedzieć, ale... Ja: Nie! Cicho. Śledzik: O co ci chodzi? Ja: Nie zrozumiecie i tak. Sky: Zaraz! Gdzie bliźniaki? I w tym momencie z krzaków wyskoczyła Szpadka, zdyszana. Jak oni odeszli, że tego nie zauwarzyliśmy?! I gdzie jej brat? Szpadka: Szybko... Mieczyk... Ja: Co Mieczyk? Szpadka: On... Umiera... Nie była smutna ani przestraszona. Czyli zbytnio się nie zmienili. Sky: I nie martwisz się o niego? Szpadka: Ja? Nie! Śmierć jest fajna! Czkawka: Dobra, chodźmy. Śledzik: A tak właściwie, Sączysmark też zniknął. Ja: Pewnie poszedł za nimi. Chodź. Astrid: To idziemy? Podreptała za Szpadką, a my za nimi. Dreptaliśmy tak z 15 minut i doszliśmy na polankę, na której leżał Mieczyk w kałuży krwi. Obok siedział Sączysmark, smutny. Reszta do niego podbiegła, Śledzik ze łzami w oczach. Mieczyk: Ja... Nie chcę... Czkawka: Spokojnie, przecież... Mieczyk: Powiedzcie m... Nie dokończył, bo nagle przestał oddychać i zamknął oczy. Ktoś będzie płakał za Mieczykiem? Ja nie wiem. Reszta rozdziału możliwie jeszcze dziś. Muszę to jeszcze dziś npisać! No muszę! Szpadka posmutniała. Ej, ale mi coś tu nie gra. On żyje, ja to wyczuwam, w końcu pół-smokiem jestem! I to czerwone w czym leży nie zajeżdża jak krew, mi tam bardziej jedzie sokiem jagodowym. Reszta prawie sie popłakała. Ja za to podeszłam do Mieczyka i trąciłam go nogą. Ja: Mieczyk, wstawaj, przestań udawać. Śledzik: Przestań, on nie żyje. Ja: On udaje. Astrid: Leży w krwi. Ja: To nie krew, mi tu zalatuje sokiem jagodowym, mocny ma zapach, niedawno wycisneli. A nawet jeśli krew to nie jego. Nie ma żadnej rany otwartej. Śledzik: My nic nie czujemy. Więc... Ja: Mam lepszy węch niż wy. Czkawka: A co masz przeciw temu, że tu martwy leży? Ja: Jak już mówiłam, on udaje, jak nie wierzysz to sprawdź mu puls. Czkawka sprawdził. Czkawka: E, no rzeczywiście żyje. Schyliłam się, instynktownie a nade mną przeleciał kamień. Sączysmark: No ej! Zepsułaś nam kawał! Bliźniaki wybuchneły śmiechem. Tak, Mieczyk przestał udawać. Musiałam xD! Oto chodziło, na początku umrzeć miała jakaś wiewiórka lub myszka, ale po śmierci Truskawki... Więc miał być kawał xD Macie, sorka, że trochę późno. Rozdział 12. Znowu... Astrid jak to Astrid, walneła każdego z naszych dowcipnisiów. Ale tak, że leżeli dobre 20 minut. Sama bym im tak przyłożyła. Śledzik: Może już wracamy? Ja: Dobra, w każdym razie Mieczyk ma zemste. Czkawka: Jaką? Wszyscy na mnie spojrzeli. Ja: Znam te jagody, domyje je dopiero po miesiącu. Astrid: Dopiero teraz to mówisz? Wepchneła bliźniaki i Sączysmarka w kałużę, przez co byli dosłownie wszędzie czerwoni. Sączysmark: Przez ciebie moja piękna twarz jest oszpecona! I odbiegł rozbeczany. My się za niedługo udusimy ze śmiechu. Sączysmark aż taką wagę przywiązuje do wyglądu? Śledzik: Dobrze, wracajmy już. Jutro twój wielki dzień, Czkawka. I tym razem to będzie inny smok. Podobno pare godzin temu go złapali. Nikt poza wodzem i Pyskaczem, którzy go złapali, go nie widział! Ciekawe, jaki to? Potem pomyśle, teraz trzeba wpaść do Szczerbka. Ja: Pa, ja jeszcze muszę coś załatwić! Oni poszli do wioski, a ja do Kruczego Urwiska. Doszlam tam, a tam pusto! Hmm... Nie widziałam Szczerba w lesie od paru godzin, więc może jego złapali? Ale to nie możliwe, za mądry jest, jak na smoka. Raczej gdzieś poszedł. No ale trudno, zawróciłam do wioski. Oczywiście na środku wioski było jakieś zbiegowisko. Podeszłam i zobaczyłam bliźniaki i Smarka. Cała wioska się śmiała, bliźniaki byli zadowoleni, a Smark załamany. Dobrze im tam. Podreptałam do Czkawki. Czkawka: I jak u Szczerba? Ja: Nie było go... Czkawka: Ale to chyba nie jego... No wiesz. Ja: On by się tak łatwo złapać nie dał. Zaraz musiałam odejść, Stoick chciał o czymś z Czkawką pogadać. Ponieważ byłam zmęczona, skierowałam się do domu wodza. Dokładniej łóżka na piętrze Czkawki. Żeby jak najmniej zajmować, położyłam się na brzegu. Trzeba im pokazać materace. Zasnełam dość szybko. A obudziłam dość wcześnie. Dziś wielki dzień Czkawki, tak go nazywają inni wikingowie. Mój brat leżał obok, tym razem nie przytulał. Obudził się, jak wstawałam. Czkawka: Która godzina? Zerknełam na telefon. Ja: 6:01 Kolejny rekord! Czkawka: Kurcze, za 2 godziny ujawniamy się. Ja: Ja w połowie. Czkawka: Gdyby nie ryzyko zabicia to całkowicie. Ja: Aj, przestań! Czkawka: No co? Taka prawda! Ja: Idę się przewietrzyć i coś zjeść. Wyszłam na dwór i ruszyłam do lasu. Zmieniłam sie w smoka. Gdy już tam byłam, spotkałam Golda. Czyli jest jakieś inne przejście niż ta aplikacja! Ja: Cześć, Gold. Gold: Eee, ja cię znam? Ja: Nie pamiętasz tego pół-smoka z tamtego miejsca? Gold: Zaraz... Dziewczyna? Brązowe włosy, niebieskie oczy? Ja: Tak. Gold: Czyli się znamy. Co ty tu robisz? Ja: Chodzę. I mam na imię Kora. Gold: Nieźle, mnie by zabili. Jesteś głodna? Ja: Nawet. Gold: Mam trochę łososi. Chcesz? Ja: Ale mam szczęście! Moja ulubiona rybka! Gold: Czyli chcesz? Ja: Jasne. Poszedł gdzieś, i wrócił z mnóstwem ryb. Ja: Dzięki! Wyrzucił je z pyska, a ja je pożarłam. Ja: Pycha. Gold: To dobrze, ja już idę. Ja: To do zobaczenia, ja w sumie też już muszę. Gold: Do zobaczenia. Przeszłam sie jeszcze troszkę i wróciłam do wioski, juz jako człowiek. Przy okazji sprawdziłam godzinę. 7:48. Za chwilkę ujawnienie. Tym razem polazłam na arenę i siadłam na widowni w pierwszym rzędzie. Akurat zdążyłam punktualnie. Czkawuś już tam stał. Wybrał miecz i tarczę. Brama zaczeła się otwierać, a z środka wyszedł... Wiecie, jak dzisiaj chciałam sprawdzić miejsce mojego opka, to zjechałam przypadkiem na sam dół. Gdy podjechałam na ostatni rząd, a tam nie ma, to moja reakcja: Pewnie wróciło na 2 stronę. Potem wjechałam na rząd wyżej: Że ja jeszcze mam nadzieję, że może być na 1 stornie! A 3 rząd od dołu to już wybuchnełam śmiechem z radości. 8 miejsce! Dziękuje wam gorąco :D Dedyk dla wszystkich, którzy mówili to, o czym się w treści przekonacie. Dokładniej wymienię pod nextem. Tata! Mi chyba szczęka do samej podłogi opadła, połowie widzów zresztą też. A Czkawka dostał wytrzeszczu i wypuścił broń łącznie z tarczą. Ale szybko się ogarnął i podszedł do taty. Czkawka: Cześć. Co ty tu robisz? Tata: Zagapiłem się, nieźle tą pułapkę ukryli. Czkawka: Powiadasz, że w pułapke wpadłeś? Tata: Tak, dokładnie. Roześmiali się. Ale im humor dopisuje! Z różnych części areny słyszałam wypowiedzi typu: Co to ma być? Oni się znają? Czkawka rozumie smoki? I takie tam... Najlepsze było, jak Stoick wstał, walnął tym swoim młoteckiem w kratę, jak 2 lata temu i się wydarł. Stoick: Co to ma być!? Czemu ty rozumiesz smoki?! Czkawka: Nie sądzisz, że trzeba wszystkim coś wyjaśnić, Stoick? Cała wioska, zebrana na arenie, zamilkła. Czkawka nigdy nie używał imienia przybranego ojca w wiosce, przynajmniej przy mnie. Stoick: Co niby takiego? Czkawka: Po pierwsze: Nie jesteś moim ojcem. On nim jest. Wszyscy krzyczeli. Czkawka podniósł ręke. Wszyscy znowu zamilkli. Czkawka: Po drugie: Sami zobaczcie. Tata się zamienił w człowieka. Znowu wrzeszczeli, ale rzeczy typu: Demony! Bestie! Pomiot pół-smoka! Zdrajcy! Oraz mnóstwo innych. Tym razem podniesienie ręki ich nie uspokoiło, tata musiał ryknąć. Czkawka: Dzięki, tato. A teraz trzecie: Kora to moja siostra. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył mnie dotknąć, zeskoczyłam na arenę. Akurat cała widownia siedziała cicho. Tym razem głos zabrałam ja. Kora: Po czwarte i piąte: Nie jesteśmy pół-smokami i zmywamy się stąd. Migusiem wsiedliśmy na tatę, który w czasie mojej wypowiedzi zmienił się w smoka, i wyleciał z areny. Sory, że krótkie, ale zaraz chat-impreza. Więc dedyczki dla (nie będe dawała linków, ni chce mi się): Myszka15, Karolinka linka malinka, Użytkownik Wikii 79.184.100.203. Agadoo, ty obstawiałaś wszystkie smoki, a ojciec Kory i Czkawki to pół-smok, więc nie zgadłaś xD Macie! :D Ja: Nie zauwarzyłeś pułapki? Nie wierzę. Tata: No co? Każdy może się zagapić. Czkawka: A wiesz, gdzie Szczerbek? Tata: Na Smoczej Wyspie, Czerwona Śmierć organizuje atak. Wezwała wszystkie smoki. Czkawka: To ten gigatyczny smok, przez którego w filmie straciłem nogę? Tata: Pokazywałaś mu film? Ja: No tak. Tata: Ech, lepiej było poczekać jeszcze z rok. Czkawka: Ej, to co robimy? Ja: Jak chcesz to pomogę ci pokonać Czerwoną Śmierć. Czkawka: Pewna jesteś? Ja: Tak, mam dosyć tej jaszczurki. Zsunełam się z taty i zamieniłam z smoczka. Ja: No, wskakuj Czkawka! Również zeskoczył i wylądował na moim grzbiecie. To teraz kurs: Smocza Wyspa, czy tam Smocze Leże. Leciałam najszybciej jak mogę i dość szybko doleciałam. Ta wyspa, cała zamglona, wyglądała przerażająco, inaczej niż w filmie. Straszniejsze było to, że Czerwona Śmierć była na zewnątrz, łącznie z wszystkimi smokami. Zmrużyła oczy, gdy mnie zobaczyła. Czerwona Śmierć: Co to za smok? Ej, ty! Dołącz do szere... Przerwałam, strzelając w nią plazmą, i przy okazji skręciłam w bok. Ta gigantyczna gadzina rykneła wściekle. Czerowna Śmierć: Jak śmiesz!? Jestem przywódczynią tego gniazda, i rozkazuję ci si... Znowu jej przerwałam, tym samym. Teraz ta wielka jaszczurka, wyraźnie bardzo wkurzona, wzleciała za mną w powietrze. Akurat przy okazji zauważyłam Szczerbatka. Miał takie lekko zwężone źrenice. Czyli agresja chyba, czy tam wściekłość, może kontrola umysłu. Robiłam to, co Szczerbatek w filmie. W momencie, w którym powinnam dać się miotnąć za Czerwoną Śmierć, spytałam jeszcze Czkawkę. Ja: Gotowy na stratę lewej nogi? Czkawka: Nie muszę jej stracić, ale jeśli jest taka mozliwośc to tak. Dałam się miotnąć za Czerwoną Śmierć, a ona wybuchneła w kontakcie z ziemią. Niestety, wylatując nad nią nie zauwarzyłam ogona, przez co Czkawka spadł ze mnie i stracił przytomność. Zrobiłam to samo co Szczerb w filmie, tylko o wiele szybciej. Znowu niestety, nogę utracił, czułam tam okropne gorąco. Wszystkie smoki się otrząsneły, a Szczerbo wylądował obok mnie. Leżałam, osłaniając Czkawkę skrzydłami, ale Szczerb wsadził pod nie głowę. Byłam chyba w pół-przytomna. To znaczy pamiętałam wszystko, ale słabo kontaktowałam. Przeszło mi po chluśnięciu lodowatą wodą. Ale ten gad ma pomysły... Odkryłam Czkawkę, obserwując przy tym brak jego nogi. Przynajmniej fajnie będzie z protezą wyglądał. Tata: Może go gdzieś zabierzmy, żeby tu tak nie leżał. Ja: Smocze Sanktuarium? Tata: Na przykład. Załadowaliśmy go na grzbiet Szczerbatka, po czym polecieliśmy. Lot był trochę nudny, musieliśmy pilnować, żeby mój kochany braciszek, który dość często się w kłopoty pakuje, nie spadł. Przy lądowaniu przywitały nas inne smoki. Dość agresywnie. Smok1: Co wy tu robicie?! I po co wam ten człowiek? Chyba nas tu ostatnio nie widziały, a ode mnie, Czkawki i Szczerbka zalatuje ludźmi i Berk. No i tą głupią, gigantyczną jaszczurką. Tata:'' Później pogadamy. Jest Valka?'' Smok2: Po co wam ona? Ja: Musimy pogadać. Jest czy nie? Smok3:'' Jest, ale wiedzccie, że będziemy was pilnować.'' Ja: Spoko, prowadźcie. Prowadzili tak, że tworzyli wokół nas taką grupkę. W czasie tego spacerku obserwowałam, co inne smoki robią. Najwięcej uwagi chyba na mnie skupiali. Czemu ja muszę być białą Nocną Furią!? Mam dość bycia w centrum uwagi... I po tym spacerku wprowadzili nas do jaskini, w której leżał jakiś ranny smok, a mama go opatrywała. Ja: Cześć, mamo... Hiehie, ta walka z powodu mojego złego humoru. Że niektórzy chcieliby mieć rodzeństwo -,-''' '''Przynajmniej Kora i Czkawka to takie zaprzyjaźnione rodzeństwo. Podobno osoba, z którą najwięcej sie kłóci to BFF, ja nie chcę, żeby mój brat był moim BFF ;-;. Mama odwróciła się. Mama: Cześć, co tu robicie. Tata: Odwiedzinki małe, i trzeba było z Berk uciekać. Mama: Dobrze, pewnie chcecie si tu zatrzymać? Ja: Pewnie! I zobacz co z Czkawką... Spojrzała na Czkawkę. Oczy jej się niemiłosiernie powiększyły. Takie zdziwienie? Mama: Jak to sobie zrobił? Ja: Pokonaliśmy Czerwoną Śmierć, ale nie zauwarzyłam jej ogona, walnełam w niego i ze mnie spadł w ogień, przez co spaliła mu sę noga, jak widać. Masz tu jakąś kuźnię? Mama: Po co ci? Ja: Chyba jakąś proteze mieć musi, a ja mu nie pozwolę pracować bez protezy. Smok2: Przepraszam, ale jak ty niby chcesz pracować? Ja: Eee, normalnie? ''Czyli tak. Normalnie się w siebie zamieniłam. Czemu oni się ciągle dziwią, jak to robię? A, chyba dlatego, że to rzadkość. Ja: Więc jest kuźnia? Mama: Tak. Pokazać ci, gdzie? Ja: Przydało by się. Mama: Chodź. Poprowadziła mnie do jaskini kuźni. Nawet całkiem urządzona jak na jaskinię. Ja: Dzięki, dalej już raczej sobie poradzę. Mama poszła, a ja sobie wygrzebałam jakiś metal, znalazlam młot, obcęgi i takie tam. Najgorsze było zaczęcie pracy. Nijak mi to szło. Ale potem opanowałam i wyszła taka proteza jak w filmie. Ja: Nawet nieźle jak na pierwszy raz. I wtedy co na mnie wpadło. Ten trzeci smok, całkiem młody StormCutter przygnieżdżał mnie do podłoża i wpatrywał się we mnie. Ja: ''Czego ty chcesz? Smok3: Kim wy jesteście?! Ja: Rodziną Valki. Smok3: Że niby jak?! Ja: Normalnie. Ciągle się we mnie wpatrywał. A ja zmieniłam się w smoka i przeturlałam tak, że teraz ja go przygnieżdżałam. Ja: Jakim prawem ty mnie atakujesz? Smok3: Założę się, że macie jeszcze więcej sekretów. '(Łoj, mają. Że ho ho!)' Ja:'' A jak tu kiedyś byliśmy to nas nie atakowano!'' Smok3: To wy tu byliście?! Ja: Jakiś tydzień temu. Smok3: I jak was niby nie zauwarzyliśmy? Ja: Po prostu siedzieliśmy w wejściu i gadaliśmy. A teraz z ciebie zejdę, a ty mnie nie zaatakujesz. Jasne? Smok3:'' Dobra...'' Zeszłam z niego, a on czmychnął gdzieś w wyspę. Znowu w ludzia zamiana, wziełam protezę i starałam się wrócić do nich. Najwyżej jak nie trafię to pozwiedzam. Trudno było wracać, ciągle się na tego smoczka wciekałam, przez co słabo pamiętałam drogę powrotną. I znowu coś mi przeszkodziło, a mianowicie jakiś smok mnie złapał i w powietrze zabrał. Koślawy Mruk. Na szczęście, proteze ciągle miałam. Ja: Puszczaj! Wykręcałam się jak tylko mogę, ale niestety nie udało mi się wyrwać. Widziałam już niedaleko jakąś półkę z mnóstwem smoków, które się we mnie i tamtego wpatrywały, wściekłe były. Był też ten StormCutter. Że ja na to nie wpadłam, musiał na mnie coś naskarżyć! Tylko nie wiem co... W każdym razie nie chcę się z nimi spotykać. Do głowy wpadł mi pomysł: Plazma! Szykowałam się do strzału. Kurczaki, jak to gardło parzy. I strzeliłam mu w łapę. Udało się! Puścił mnie, a zaraz jakiś inny wyleciał z moim kierunku. Niepotrzebnie, zieniłam się w smoka i zaczełam odlatywać. Tym razem kierowałam się zapachem, w kierunku rodziców i Czkawki. Za mną tamten,gatunek Czaszkochrupa, chyba on. Czego oni ode mnie chcą?! Szybko doleciałam do jaskini, w której była rodzinka moja, tamten też tam wpadł. Czaszkochrup: Idziesz ze mną! Ja: Mowy nie ma! Zostaję! Warknął głośno, chyba najgłośniej jak potrafił. Ale ja potem głośniej, cwaniaczkowi zrzedła mina. Rzuciłam proteze w stronę taty, który ciągle był smokiem. Ja: Macie, proteza dla Czkawki. Teraz tamten zobaczył Czkawkę, a w oczach zapłonął mu ogień. Co to to nie, nie pozwolę skrzywdzić Czkawki! Skoczył w stronę brata mojego, a ja go odepchnełam. Ni wolno krzywdzić Czkawki! Wiecie, mam taki pomysł, żeby Kora za niedługo miała chłopaka. Popiera ktoś to? Tylko to nie będzie jak w opkach z HiccStrid, gdzie takie pary co 2 wyrazy się całują (nuda!), tylko normalnie. Nawet mam pomysł, kto to może być. Piszajta, czy popieracie, a jeśli tak, to kto to może być? Spokojnie, pocałunki będą rzadko, a para od razu nie będzie. Macie nekszta :D Ja: Zostaw go! Czaszkochrup: Czemu niby?! To człowiek! Ja: A co z tego? Valki jakoś nie zabiliście! Czaszkochrup: Bo ona nie zabija smoków. Ja: On też nie... Ponowił atak. Czy ja mówiłam do ściany!? Znowu go odepchnełam. Trzeci raz już nie próbował atakować siłą. Teraz chciał strzelić! Rozwaliłam jego pocisk moją plazmą. Tym razem ja zaatakowałam, wyganiając smoka z jaskini. Odleciał, pewnie po wsparcie. Wróciłam do reszty rodzinki. Ja: Czyli zbyt długo tu zostać nie mogę. Szczerb: Ale co się stało? Czemu on cię zaatakował? Ja: Nie wiem czemu, ale jak robiłam Czkawce protezę, tamten młody StormCutter z komitetu powitalnego zaatakował mnie. Z tamtym sobie poradziłam. Chyba na mnie doniósł, bo gdy wracałam, jakiś smok chciał mnie zabrać do reszty, ale zwiałam. Tamten chyba chciał mnie zawrócić do tamtych. I pewnie wrócą z większą liczbą smoków. Dajcie mi znak, jak Czkawka się obudzi. Będe gdzieś w Sanktuarium, żeby wam się tu coś nie stało. Wyleciałam najszybciej jak mogłam, żeby mnie nie dogonili. Znalazłam jakąś fajną kryjóweczkę w dziczy. Żeby mnie mniej było widac, zmieniłam sie w smoka. Siedząc w tych krzaczorach widziałam mnóstwo takich jagby patrolów smoczej policji. Czemu mnie traktują jak przestępce? Przecież nic nie zrobiłam, tylko brata chroniłam! Z nudów wyciągnełam fonka, słuchawki i zaczełam czegoś słuchać. Siedziałam tak około godzinkę, z czego 47 minut słuchałam różne muzyczki. Po tej godzince już w krzakach nie byłam, znaleźli mnie. A ponieważ za mną była tylko ściana, a miejsca za mało na zamianę, przylgnełam całkowicie do tej ściany. Koślawy Mruk, który próbował mnie wyciągnąć, jednak wygrał. Tym razem tamta sztuczka nie zadziałała, ciągle jedną nogą trzymał, a gdy strzelałam w kolejną, chwytał pierwszą. Przechytszył mnie! Ze zdenerwowania więcej pomysłów nie miałam. Udało mu się donieść mnie do czegoś w stylu Smoczego Sądu. Rzucił na ziemię, a smoki mnie otoczyły. Jakiś do mnie warknął. Smok4: Żadnych sztuczek! Mam to gdzieś. Zmieniłam się znowu w smoka i próbowałam odlecieć. Zaraz coś mnie w ogon trafiło. Chyba jakiś Zębacz strzelał. Znów spadłam na ziemię, i będąc na niej zauwarzyłam, że mi postrzębił lotkę! Zabiję drania! Skuliłam się, warcząc. Wszyscy się ode mnie odsuneli. Z tłumu wyszedł dorosły StormCutter, taki cały żółty był, a reszta brązowa. Za nim szedł tamten młody, który mnie w kuźni zaatakował. Oceniam go na 7 lat. Na jego widok głośniej warknełam. Muszę wspominać, że młodziak jest w kolorach starszego? Starszy StormCutter: Czemu zaatakowałaś mojego syna? Na te słowa nie wytrzymałam. Ja: Ja jego?! To raczej on pierwszy mnie zaatakował! Młodszy StormCutter: Nie wydaje mi się. Jeszcze bardziej się wkurzyłam. Ja: Nie kłam, smarkaczu! Ja nie atakuję bez powodu, a wy, jak widać, tak! Młodszy SC: Nie nazywaj mnie smarkaczem! Ja: To niby ile masz lat?! Młodszy SC:'' 7!'' Ja: Ja mam 17, maluchu... Starszy SC: Czemu zaatakowałaś mojego syna?! Odpowiadaj! Ja: Jak już mówiłam, to on mnie zaatakował. Ja się tylko broniłam! Wychwyciłam lukę w tłumie. Wybiegłam tamtędy, prawie wpadając do jeziorka z Alfą. Skręciłam, szybując trochę, tak jak Szczerb gdy biegł ratować Czkawkę w JWS 1. Udało mi się zwiać, tylko teraz trafić do jaskini. Pare Szybkich Szpiców, które chyba były zaprzyjażnione z tymi smokami, zaczeło mnie gonić. Pewnie sparaliżować przy okazji. Akurat tak mnie goniły, że przy okazji nakierowały mnie na jaskinię, na którą udało mi się wdrapać. Szybkie Szpice nie dały by rady się wspiąć. I jak się podoba? Wiecie, miałam dzisiaj lekką załamkę. Ale to nie powód do nie wstawiania nexta! Chyba, że jest to silna załamka... Nowy nexteł dedykuję Szczerbatek26, Szczerbek14 i Astriś032 za te nasze rozmowy na facebooku. Znam was dopiero pare godzin, a już lubię :D To nie była ta jaskinia, o którą mi chodziło, ale był jakiś korytarz. Wbiegłam w niego, a po 40 metrach znalazłam rozgałęzienie na cztery korytarze. Wbiegłam w trzeci. I tak jeszcze pare razy, z czego potem w drugi wbiegłam, potem znowu w trzeci, potem pierwszy i czwarty. A gdzie trafiłam? Prosto na goniące mnie Szybkie Szpice. Jakoś udało mi się zwiać, i przez tą plątanine korytarzu trafiłam do jaskini, w której idziała cała nasza grupka. Tylko czemu Szpice również tu trafiły? Schowałam się w tej jaskini, a reszta, nie znajdując mnie, skierowała się do Czkawki, obok którego nikt nie siedział. No tak, wcześniej tu była nasza grupka, teraz rodzice chyba gdzieś poszli, a Szczerbatek spał pod Czkawką. Grzmotnełam w Szpice plazmą. Te podskoczyły, po czym ruszyły w moją stronę. No tak, to pewnie była sztuczka. Nie miałam już gdzie uciekać, ale wbiegła tu mama, za nią tata. Mama wbiegła przede mnie, przez co Szpice się zatrzymały. Mama: Wy macie zostawić ją w spokoju, a ty masz się uspokoić. Ja: Ale mamo... Lider Szybkich Szpiców: To ona jest matką tej przestępczyni? Ja: A co ja takiego zrobiłam? To raczej ja jestem poszkodowana, bo to ja nie mogę latać! Lider Szybkich Szpiców:'' Było nie atakować tego malucha!'' Ja: Ile razy mam powtarzać?! TO ON ZAATAKOWAŁ MNIE!!! Lider Szybkich Szpiców: Masz jakieś dowody? Nie masz! Mama gdzieś poszła. Nie wiem, gdzie. Chyba do Czkawki. A chwilkę potem w jaskini pojawił się ojciec tamtego smarkacza, razem z synusiem. Chodzi mi oczywiście o te StormCuttery. Ja: Wy tu czego? Starszy SC: Chcieliśmy mocno przeprosić. Okazało się, że to pomyłka. Ja: No brawa po prostu. Prychnełam. Starszy SC: Mam 2 synów, ten młodszy to okropny rozrabiaka, a starszy jest rozsądny. Młodszy przebrał się za starszego i nakłamał... Potarł skrzydłem łeb tego smarkacza, a pokazał się efekt jagby startej farby, a pod spodem niebieskie łuski. Starszy SC:'' Oczywiście odpowiednio go ukaram...'' Ja: CZYLI PRZEZ ŻARTY PANA SYNECZKA NIE MAM LOTKI!? NO ZABIJĘ GÓ****RZA (sorry)!!! Podeszłam mocno wkurzona do tego smarkacza. Ja: Wiesz, głupku, że mam pewne prawo urwać ci teraz kawałek skrzydła!? ALBO NAWET CAŁE!? Starszy SC: JA go ukaram, więc dziękujemy za takie pomysły... No ale przyznajcie, należy mu się te skrzydło za tą lotkę. I muszem się czymś pochwalić, kolejna 6 z infy, robiliśmy prezkę o naszych zainteresowaniach, ja zrobiłam o smokach i dostałam to, co dostałam! Jak ja się tym jarałam xD Ale już taka jestem, jaram siem głupotami (derp) Nexteł dziś kolejny! Ja: No ale należy mu się! Starszy SC: Dość. Idziemy już. Wyszli. Ja mu ciągle mam ochotę wyrwać skrzydła. Spojrzałam na mój ogon. O matko, lewą lotke mi odciął! Teraz jestem biały, niebieskooki Szczerbatek. I do tego Czkawka się budzi. Zaraz! Budzi się?! Nie jest trochę za wcześnie?! A co tam! Poleciałam po rodziców. Ja:'' Ej! Czkawka się budzi! Wbiegłam do poieszczenia, w którym byli rodzice. Usłyszeli mnie i podnieśli głowy na ten mój wrzask. I polecieli razem ze mną do budzącego się Czkawki, ja jako człowiek już. Siedzieliśmy wokół Szczerba, na którym był Czkawka. Otworzył oczy już całkowicie i usiadł. Niepewnie go obserwowaliśmy. Chyba chciał wstać z Szczerba, ale nie mógł, stracił równowagę. Spojrzał na lewą nogę, i widać było, że się tego spodziewał. Czkawka: Mogę iść zrobić protezę? Ja: Po pierwsze: Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, bo nie masz jak. Po drugie: Nie musisz, zrobiłam za ciebie. Poszłam po tą protezę i mu ją wręczyłam. Czkawka: Przyznaj się, kto ci pomagał? Ja: Nikt, całkowicie samemu to zrobiłam. Czkawka: Ta, bo ci uwierzę. Ja: Czemu nikt mi tu nie wierzy?! Obróciłam się plecami do niedowiarka. Szczerb się chyba dopiero teraz obudził, bo usłyszalam łupnięcie. Odwróciłam się znów i zobaczyłam pana niedowiarka leżącego na podłodze, pod Szczerbatkiem. Obśliniony cały. Łee... Czkawka: Pomoże mi ktoś? Ja: Oj pozwól gadowi się nacieszyć... Chyba ten gad mu się nie spodobał... Powalił mnie obok miejsca, na którym leżał Czkawka i również zaczął obśliniać. Ja: Przestań! Dość! Po paru minutach dał mi spokój. Moje ubranie! Całe w tej żelowatej masie! Grr... Ja: Mamo, masz tu jakieś ciuchy? Mama: Tak, dać ci jakieś? Ja: Jasne. Wyszła po te ciuchy, a ja próbowałam strzepnąć z siebie tą ochydną ciecz. Na marne. Po jakimś czasie wreszcie przyszal mama z tymi ciuchami. Ja: Dzięki! Podreptałam do jakiegoś pokoju i się przebrałam. Ciuszki nawet fajne. '''Chce ktoś zobaczyć obrazek Kory w tych nowych ciuszkach? Zrobiłam w jakiejś ubierance.' Przerobię troszke ten obrazek, i wstawię. Dzięki czi, Szczerbek14, że piszesz ty ze mnom, bo mam lepszy humor. I dzięki za przypomnienie o JSz. Znalazłam tam jeszcze łuk i tarczę. Kołczan ze strzałami też był. Mogą mi się przydać. O, mama przyszła, i zobaczyła, że oglądam te bronie. Mama: Możesz sobie coś wybrać. Wziełam ten łuk i tarczę. Ja: Te mogą być? Mama: Tak. Ja: A masz jakieś farby? Mama: Też. Zaprowadziła mnie do pokoju z farbami. Łooo, dużo ich miała. Ja: To sobie tarczę pomaluje. Mama: Jeśli czegoś będziesz potrzebować, przyjdź. Wyszła. Znalazłam sobie jasnoniebieską, białą i blękitną farbę, więc pomalowałam tarcze w taki niebieski wzór, a na tym ten sam znak, co jest na mojej prawej dłoni. Fajnie wyszło. Wróciłam do pokoju głównego, jak go od teraz nazywam. Chociaż... Jaskinia główna brzmi lepiej. Ja: I jak? Czkawka: Fajny ciuszek, skąd to masz? Wskazał na mój zetsaw broni. Ja: Znalazlam... Czkawka: Ja też chcę! Ja: To idź poszukaj. Próbował iść, ale się wywalił. To znaczy prawie, Szczerbek go złapał. Ja: Szczerbek, pomagaj mu chodzić, żeby się nie wyglebił. Czkawka: Dam radę samemu, dzięki. Próbował postawić krok, ale znowu nie wyszło. Ja: Poradzisz sobie? Czkawka: Dobra, Szczerbek możesz mi pomagać? Szczerb:'' Ty się jeszcze pytasz?'' Tym razem poszedł z Szczerbem. Ja grzebałam w fonku, pstrykłam focie Sanktuarium i wrzuciłam na fejsa z tekstem "Ktoś uwierzy, że ja tu jestem?". Ciekawe, czy ktoś uwierzy. Czkawka wrócił, z metalowym patykiem. Piekło, fajnie. Ja: No ej! Czemu tego nie zauwarzyłam? Czkawka: Ty się naucz strzelać z łuku, potem narzekaj, że znalazłem najlepszą broń na świecie! Mama: O, ja nie mogę rozgryść, jak się używa tego kawalka metalu. Ja: Czkawka, pokaż mamie, jak się tego używa. Wysunął płonące ostrze i wypuścił trochę gazu Zębiroga. Podpalił go, powodując małą eksplozję. Mama była zachwycona. Ja: To płonące jest wysmarowane śliną Śmiertnika chyba, czy to Ponocnik był? Czkawka: Mieszankę zrobiłem. Hmm, inaczej niż w filmie. Zaraz, zrobiłem!? Ja: Ty to zrobiłes? Czkawka: Rok temu, tylko zgubiłem. Ja: Czemu siedziałeś cicho? Moglam poszukać. I dzięki ci Szczerbek14, że mnie przekonałeś do wstawienia nowego opka. Dam linka jak wstawię. Link do nowego opka: '''Brat Płomieni thumb|Ten obrazek, to Kora. Troszke nie wyszło, ale co tam :D '''Dobra, wracam! Next jutro, bo mnie od lapa wyganiają ;-; Uff, mogę z lapka korzystać, tylko z łóżku pod kołdrą być muszę. Czkawka: Uznałem, że jak zgubiłem, to trudno. Ja: A gdyby nalazł to ktoś, kto niepowinien? Czkawka: To trudno. Ja: A gdyby to był Drago? Zaraz... On chyba nie wie, kto to. No tak, pytająco się na mnie paczy. Czemu wszyscy tak się na mnie najczęściej paczą?! Ja: Kiedy indziej się dowiesz, kto to. A, i muszę ci coś pokazać. Zmieniłam się w smoka i pokazałam mu ogon. Czkawka zaczał go oglądać. Czkawka: Jak to się stało? Ja: Taki jeden gów***rz sobie zażartował, przez co jakiś Śmiertnik odciął mi lotkę. Ja przyrzekam, że jak tego smarkacza sotkam to mu skrzydła powyrywam. Czkawka: Należy mu się. Wiesz, mogę ci zrobić proeze, ale ktoś będzie musiał nią sterować. A ponieważ Szczerbo może sam latać, ja to będe robił. Sory, że takie króciutkie, ale chcemy z Korą (weną) w Simsy 4 pograć (dawno tego nie robiłyśmy). Zrobię naszą grupke :D. Wracamy po paru dniach mojego lenia! Mam szczerze dość Disneya... Takie głupie animacje, podróby, i zgarniają nagrody ;-; Wiem, że to było dość dawno, bo wczoraj xD. Ja: A wiesz, jak to dziwnie brzmi? Czkawka: Chyba, że wolisz znaleść sobie jeźdzca. Ja: Dopóki sobie nie znajde jeźdzca, będziesz musiał to robić. Jak ja cię nienawidze. Czkawka: Czemu niby? Ja: Bo dopiero teraz ci uświadomie, że da się zrobić proteze taką, którą ja bym sterowała. Czkawka: Jak? Ja: Zaraz ci filmik pokaże. Znowu się w siebie zamieniłam (rekord zamian w ciągu dnia dawno pobity) '''i wycągnełam telefon. Miałam ten filmik z fanowskim dubbingiem. No trudno, obejrzeliśmy go. Po obejrzeniu pan wynalazca poszedł do biurka. Skąd tu biurko!? Czkawka: Moge ci zrobić taką proteze, wzorowaną na tym. '''Sory, że krótkie. Trzeba coś jeszcze wyklikać na drugiego bloga... Dziam! :3 Sorka, że krótki. Planowałam na godzine 19:30, no ale... Powiem krótko: Wolf's Rain jest mega! Dedyk dla Karlyn Haddock, za te nasze śpiewy. Czemu ty lubisz te same piosenki co ja!? Ja: Fajnie! Dzięki! Czkawka: I... Jeszcze jedno. Czemu tam wszyscy mieli takie dziwne głosy? Podszedł do mnie. Ja: To był fanowski dubbing. Czkawka: A, to nic dziwnego. Ja: Hehe, rób mi już tą proteze, murzynku mój. Czkawka: Foch! Ja nie jestem murzyn! Odwrócił się plecami do mnie i skryżował ręce. No błagam! Ja: Nie fochaj się tak, fochowiczu. Czkawka: Co dostane w zamian? Tak się bawimy? Okay. Ja: Łososia! Czkawka: Yyy, może coś innego? Ja: Hmm... Może być łososiem w morde? (sorry) Czkawka: To ja już wole pierwszą wersję. Ja: Szkoda, druga lepsza. Czkawka: Własna siostra przeciwko mnie?! Obrócił się tak, że widziałam jego przód. Miał taką minę... Idem dokańczać Wolf's Rain! To jest świetne, ale nic nie pobije JWS. A! Jeszcze muszem coś na drugi blog powklikać. Nie sądziłam, że jest to możliwe... Ale Kora nie chce współpracować ;-;. Jak się uspokoi, to dostaniecie nexta :( Przepraszam Cud! Moge znowu pisać! Róbmy impreze! Jakby chciał mnie zabić wzrokiem. Ja: Nie zabijaj, ludziu jeden. Czkawka: Bo co? Ja: Bo padniesz pierwszy. Zmiana tematu, rozkazuje ci robić tą proteze! Czkawka: Nie dzięki, nie skorzystam. Ja: Jak mnie złapią będziesz miał to na sumieniu! Czkawka: Wiem, już robie. Podszedł znowu do tego biurka, a ja wyszłam z jaskini. Spacerowałam po całym Sanktuarium, rzucając wielu smokom nienawistne spojrzenia. Głównie tym, co mnie atakowały. To przez nie nie moge obecnie latać. Doszłam do plaży jeziorka, w którym Oszołomek siedzi. Obok były gęste krzaki. Wlazłam między nie. Gdy natrafiłam na ściane, osunełam się na ziemie. Przez tutejsze smoki nigdy nie będe samemu latać. To takie smutne. Siedziałam tak długo w ciszy, gdy nagle rozległ się wybuch. Potem kolejny. Wracam z wybuchami! xD Nie wiem, czy w te pare minut napisze coś fajnego, bo zaraz musze iść do szkoły. Teraz akcja będzie rozwijała się szybko. Wróciłam do jaskini z Czkawką. Siedział zdezorientowany przed tym biurkiem. Ja: Szybko! Trzeba zmienić kolor moich łusek! Oprzytomniał i wziął czarną farbe, a ja zmieniłam się w smoka. Najzwyczajniej wylał całą tak, żebym była teraz cała czarna. Nie wiem, ile byłam na tym spacerku, bo już dość dużo z tą protezą zrobił. Ale ciągle za mało. Ja: Ja będe atakować z ziemi, a wy zajmijcie się smokami. Czkawka: Skąd wiesz, że oni chcą nas atakować? Ja: Bo chyba się domyślam, kto to... Nie tracąc czasu najszybciej jak mogłam wybiegłam z Sanktuarium, a rzy tej przepaści zawachałam się. Nagle wpadł mi do głowy pomysł. Skoczyłam i rozłożyłam skrzydła. Szybować chyba moge. Tak, mogłam, zleciałam na ziemie. I zgadłam, przed Sanktuarium była flota Drago. On sam się na mnie patrzył. Ryknełam, ten coś powiedział. A ja to na szczęście usłyszałam. Drago: Weście usypiających, potrzebuje troche Nocnych Furii a moje źródło jak widać się nie myliło. Jakie znowu źródło?! Czekaj... Coś mi tu śmierdzi. Rozpoznaje ten smród. Zmrużyłam oczy. Czy za Drago nie stał... Zaraz! To jest Tobby! Przywódca grupki, która mną najmocniej pomiatała! Tylko skąd on tutaj? Nie mogłam się długo namyślać, obok mnie grzmotnął kamień. Z SS wyleciał mój braciszek na swoim smoczku razem z innymi smokami. Ci od Drago mieli już porozstawiane pare pułapek na smoki, waliliśmy w nie ze Szczerbem plazmą. Następnie mama z Chmurkiem zrobili wielkie wejście. Alfa też przyszedł. Wrzasnełam na całe gardło. Ja: Oni też mają Oszołomostracha!!! Czkawka od razu podleciał do mamy i powtórzył to, co wrzasnełam. O, tata też tam lata i wali plazmą. Jakiś smok został zachipnotyzowany. A ponieważ lecial prosto na Czkawke, musiał to zrobić Oszołomek Drago. Zrzucił Czkawke z grzbietu Szczerba, ale tata zdążył to zobaczyć, złapać go i postawić na ziemi. Szczerbek wylądował obok. 'Lecem coś nabazgrać do drugiego opka!' Heh, niebieskie powietrze z miodem błyszczy się... xD (Klaudia dokończ xD) Byłam troche dalej i obserwowałam to zdarzenie, w niektórych chwilach unikając łowców grubasa, przez co nie koncentrowałam się na ich rozmowie. Ale wrzask Drago już usłyszałam, przez co skamieniałam. Pewnie ktoś tu umrze. Oszołomostrach Drago wyszedł z wody i zbliżył się do nich, a Szczerbo zaczął rzucać głową na boki. Szybko poleciałam pomiędzy Czkawke a Szczerba w pozie gotowej do ataku, ignorując grubasa i pilnie obserwując zachowanie Szczerba. Jeśli Oszołomek go opanuje to po prostu sie na niego rzuce i przytrzymam. Czkawkeł próbował jakoś mnie odegnać, chyba myslał, że zwariowałam. Ale potem Szczerbo podniósł głowe, miał mocno zwężone źrenice. Gruby wywarczał do Oszołomostracha polecenie, a Szczerbatek odwrócił głowe w naszą strone. Nie potrzebowałam nic więcej. Skoczyłam, przewróciłam go na łopatki i przycisnełam do ziemi. Szarpał się. A ja poczułam nagły ból z tyłu głowy. Zawyłam, zeszłam ze Szczerba i również zaczełam rzucać głową, tylko gwałtowniej. W końcu zelżał. Spojrzałam na Oszołoma, miał dwie plamy jagby po wybuchu plazmy. Hueh, oszołomki przejmujom kontrole! Noo, zowu pisanie przed szzkołą. Na skale znajdującej się naprzeciw Oszołoma stał tata. Tym razem zaatakował umysł taty, a następnie zaatakował kłem. Wpadłam w Furie, nikt nie będzie krzywdził mojej rodziny! Chyba wszyscy się na mnie patrzyli, tylko czemu? To tylko Furia. Wskoczyłam na tą skałke, następnie na kieł i po nim na głowe. Z bliska będzie większy ból. Strzelałam z tej małej odległości w jego głowe, ale nie pode mnie tylko troche dalej. Chyba próbował mnie strzepnąć. Dobra, narazie dam mu spokój. Na tamtej skałce już był Szczerbo, będzie chyba strzelał. Zeskoczyłam z giganta, ale coś mi zachaczyło o grzbiet. Spojrzałam na to krótko. Laska Drago, a on ją trzymał. I zanim cokolwiek zdążyłam zrobić dalej wlazł na mój grzbiet. To troche powierzgam. Ja: Spadaj głuuupia pijawko! Wiem, że nie zrozumie, ale nie moge po ludzku. Następnie zaczełam mocno wierzgać, aż w końcu spadł. Popaczałam się na Szczerba i Oszołomka, Oszołom już bez kła a Szczerbek się dumnie pręży. Alfa. No tak. Tata i Czkawka też sie pokłonili, a mama sprawdzała stan smoków. Zanim ja sie wrednemu gadowi pokłonie musze sprwdzić swój stan. Przeleciałam sie szybko wzrokiem. Furia sie utrzymała, fajnie wyglądała w połącznie z białymi łuskami.. ZARAZ! Białe łuski? No co jest? Tata: Najwidoczniej Furia starła farbe. A skąd on wiedział, o czym rozmyślam? Tata:'' I jeszcze wiesz, nos ci sie tak śmiesznie świeci.'' Zrobiłam zeza. Rzeczywiście. Może jest jakaś poprawa z ogonem? Sory, tym razem coś raczej na drugiego bloga napisze przed szkołą. Za dużo wolnego sobie zrobiłam :< Przybliżyłam głowe do oderwanej części lotki i poczułam mrowienie. Niemożliwe! To chyba tak jak wtedy, gdy stałam się całkowicie biała! Zostałam na troche w tej pozycji i zauważyłam, że błona sie zrasta! Trwało to o wiele krócej niż zrastanie u Szczerba. Po wszystkim tak ja reszta pokłoniłam się Szczerbowi. Gdy ten zauważył, że my wszyscy mu sie pokłaniamy, mruknął do mnie i Czkawki. Szczerb:'' Wy nie musicie sie kłaniać...'' Ja: A szanować musimy? Szczerb: Nooo, też nie. Jak nie to nie. Skoczyłam na niego, przewracając go, a dosłownie każdy sie roześmiał. Później jeszcze coś dam. Ja leń ;-;. Ja: Ścigamy się? Szczerbo: Przecież ty nie masz... Ja: Mam, ścigamy sie? Szczerbol: Ok. Od razu wyskoczyłam w powietrze. Ja: Wyścig do tamtej skały! Poleciałam tam ile sił w skrzydłach, i miałam przewage. Pare sekund po mnie wylądowal na niej nasz nowy Alfa. Szczerbatek: Oszukujesz? I to przy Alfie? Ja: To tu jest Alfa? Tak dla żartów się rozejrzałam, przez co on mnie pacnął ogonem w głowe. Szczerbi: Ja jestem Alfą! Ja: Ego też ci wzrosło. Nie tylko ranga. Szczerbek: Wracamy. Ja: Ale spacerkiem i lądem. Szczerbi: Ehh, dobra. Zlecieliśmy na plaże. Jutro pewnie będzie więcej, w tym tygodniu dość dużo zadają lekcji. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam... JA WAM NAPISAŁAM NEXTA PARE DNI TEMU! Ni ma go :c Ja niewychowana leciałam byle jak po drzewach, a Szczerbo spokojnie lazł sobie ścieżką. I tak skakałam i skakałam, że prawie nie zauwarzyłem, jak Szczerbek nagle poleciał do przodu. Gdy się skapnełam, był przy jakiejś jagby ściance z krzaków. Wystawiał przez nią głowe. Podleciałam tam i również zerknełam. Gapił się na jakiś czarny, duży punkt. Zmrużyłam lekko oczy. To... Dwie Nocne Furie! Chyba parka. Nasz nowy Alfa wyszedł na tą polanke, obserwując parke. Smoczyca leżała na ziemi, chyba coś z nią było nie tak. Smok stał nad nią i lekko powarkiwał na Szczerba, który jagby odchrząknął, a na jego czole pojawił się taki znak, jaki Gothi pod koniec dwójki wymalowała Czkawce na czole, tylko te linie wygięte do góry szły do krańców uszu, a ta skierowana w dół kończyła się na czubku nosa. Obydwie pokłoniły głowy. Uznałam, że mogę wyjść. Wykicałam jak królik z krzaków. Tak, teraz ja przejmuję tą role! Naskoczyłam Szczerbowi na grzbiet, przez co się lekko rozpłaszczył, i sekundę później zeszłam. Ten smok się cicho roześmiał, a Szczerbek na mnie warknął. Przewróciłam niewinnie oczami. Taki krótki nextełek. bo musze zejść już z kompa ;-; Nie, nie bliscy Kory. Czeka was zaskoczenie, które chyba było pewne. Ja: No co? Blokowałeś mi przejście. Szczerbatek: Ja ci zaraz dam przejście. Ja: Do Narni? Szczerbo zrobił mine głupka. Szczerbo: Narni? Co to? Ja: Narni nie znasz? Kraina w szafie! I uśmiech wariatki. Ja: Dobra, znasz tych? Chyba o nich zapomnieliśmy. Niespodziewanie smoczyca podniosła głowe, wciągneła powietrze i wypuściła z powrotem w niedowierzeniu. Smoczyca: Fiołek? Szczerbo: Wiesz, że nie znosze tego przezwiska... Smoczyca: Fiołek! Znowu krótki, tylko nie szczujcie Slenderem jak na tamtym opku :c Nie chce mi sie tu pisać xD powody długiej nieobecności nextów so na drugim blogu + leń xD. Słysząc to przezwisko zaczełam sie tarzać ze śmiechu. Ja: Fiołek? Na serio? I znowu sie tarzałam. Szczerbo wyglądał na zirytowanego. Szczerb: Dlatego nie lubie tego przezwiska... Pare minut zajeło mi uspokajanie sie. Przez połowe tego czasu patrzyli na mnie, jak na jakąś niedorozwiniętą psychicznie osobe. Uspokoiła mnie ciekawość. Ja: A tak właściwie skąd ie znacie? Szczerbo: Bo to moja siostra, mówiłem na nią Samantha. Samantha: Teraz ja sie spytam, ona kim jest? Rzuciłam Szczerbowi spojrzenie "Ani słowa o pół-smokoctwie". Szczerbo:'' Przyjaciółka'' Ja: Wracamy? Nagle samiec, który do teraz był chyba ignorowany, odezwał sie. On:'' Samantha nie może chodzić.'' Ja: Eh, pójde po Oszołomka... Szczerbo: Kogo? Zachichotał pod nosem. Ja: O-szo-ło-mo-stra-cha, w skrócie Oszołomek. Tym razem ryknął śmiechem. Ja: Te te, Alfie nie przystoi. Jestem leń >=D Oficjalnie ogłaszam, że maraton wystartował! xD Mniej więcej co godzine, może półtorej, będe dawać nexty. Będzie ich przynajmniej 8 (postaram sie, żeby tak było). Pirszy będzie krótki, ale reszta raczej powinna być dłuższa. Szczerb: Bo ty idealnie wiesz, co Alfie przystoi, a co nie, bo nią byłaś. Ja: Skąd wiedziałeś?! To, że panowałam nad krainą tęczowych jednorożców miało zostać w tajemnicy! KTO CI WYPAPLAŁ?! Oboje rykneliśmy śmiechem, tamta dwójka cofneła sie troszku. Ja: Niee no, już serio polece po tego Oszołomka. Zaraz wróce. Wzbiłam sie w powietrze, i o dziwo zauważyłam, że to ciągle wyspa z Sanktuarium, tylko druga strona. Baaardzo krótko leciałam, wylądowałam przy Czkawce, który coś jadł. Ja: Co jesz ludziku? Czkawka: Jedzonko smoczku. Ja: Ta, bardzo śmieszne. Co pożerasz? Czkawka: A nie wiem, jakieś jagody. Ja: To smacznego. Już miałam biec do Oszołomka, jednak uznałam tate za kogoś, kto uniesie Samanthe. W końcu był ode mnie większy, silniejszy. Jak mu tamten pomoże to przeniesiemy ją tutaj. Ja: Taaaatoooo!!! Pirszy next! Drugi next! Poczułam, jak ktoś ląduje za mną. Tata: Hmm? Ja: Ze Szczerbem w lesie znaleźliśmy jego siostre, Samanthe i jeszcze inną Furie. Samantha nie może chodzić. Pomożesz ją tu przetransportować? Tata: No... Dobrze. Ja: Dzięki. Leć za mną. Polecieliśmy z powrotem do tej małej grupki. Tamta dwójka dopiero poznana wytrzeszczyła oczy. Samantha i on: Kolejna Nocna Furia? Ja:'' Mój ojciec.'' Szczerb: Miałaś lecieć po Oszołomka. Zachichotał. Ja: Uznałam, że nie warto mu głowy zawracać bo tata raczej pomoże, prawda? Tata: Tak. Ale ty mi też mógł pomóc. To ostatnie zwrócone do tego drugiego. Tata złapał Samanthe za jeden bok, a on za drugi. Łatwo ją unieśli. Lecieli za nami troche wolniej. Oczywiście po wylądowaniu ten drugi pierwsze co dostrzegł to Czkawka i już sie na niego rzucił. Złapałam Czkawke za kołnierz i odleciałam 2 metry od agresora. On: Co ty robisz?! To człowiek. Czkawka taki omieniały, siedział cicho. Ja: I co z tego? Taaaki krótki :c Opuściłam Czkawke na ziemie. Zbladł troche. Zignorowałam to, że tamten warczy i pomachałam Czkawce ogonem przed oczyma. Ja: Czkawka? Co ci? Cały czas bladł. W końcu zamknął oczy i padł. Tamten smok przestał powarkiwać. On: Zemdlał ze strachu? Usłyszałam głośne wciąganie powietrza. To tata. Spojrzałam na niego. Potem gwałtownie je wypuścił. Tata: Czy on coś jadł? Ja: Tak, jakieś jagody. Tata: O nie. Znowu spojrzałam na Czkawke. Zaczął sie jakby zmieniać w dym i odlatywać gdzieś. Gapiłam sie tam, gdzie dym zniknął. Tata: Kora, pamiętasz co ci mówiłem o moich rodzicach? Ja: Dziadkach? Tak, umarli przed moim narodzeniem. Tata: Cóż, jednak czas ci powiedzieć. Oni żyją, a my musimy ich odwiedzić. Zakrztusiłam sie powietrzem. Oni żyją?! Tata: I to od razu, trzeba tam być jak najszybciej. Szczerbatku, zostań z nimi. Wyskoczył w powietrze. Bardzo szybko. Natychmiast zrobiłam to samo i go dogoniłam. Lecieliśmy z 15 minut, aż zauważyłam wodospad. Tylko woda była jakby... Złota... Tata przeleciał przez to, to ja też musiałam. Po drugiej stronie była wyspa. Ona latała. Była na niej wioska, wszystkie domy były białe ze złotymi dachami. Tata: Witaj w Asgardzie. Hyy! Asgard! Next 3! Zatkało mnie. Asgard? Religia wikingów jest prawdziwa? No ale jak? I on jest dostępny tak dla wszystkich?! Ja: Każdy sobie może tu tak wejść? Tata: Nie. Tylko ci, których sie wymienia w tej religii. Ale zaraz... Nie widziałam tam nic o mnie ani o tacie. Tata: Wyjaśnie ci na miejscu. Teraz dopiero coś zauważyłam. Tata teraz był jeszcze większy, a na krawędziach łap i uszu miał złote łuski. Co oni mają z tym złotem!? Wylądowaliśmy na tej wyspie, gdzieś na środku i zamienieliśmy sie w ludzi. Ktoś podbiegł do taty. Ktoś: Witaj Ced. Trzepnął tate ręką w tył głowy. Tata: Cześć Młotku. Ktoś: Ciągle to pamiętasz? Spostrzegłam młot u pasa tego człowieka. Czyżby Thor? Tata: Kora to jest Thor, mój brat. Młotku to jest Kora, moja córka. THOR TO MÓJ WUJEK?! Tak, a Odyn dziadek xD Jeszcze 4 nexty, bo to 4 next :D Tata: Teraz sory Młotku, ale kogoś szukamy. Złapał mnie za ręke i pociągnął w strone lasu, który był za tą wioską. Na granicy lasu zaczął biec. Żeby sie nie przewrócić, zrobiłam to samo. Zatrzymaliśmy sie po jakiś 2 km, podczas których mocno się zmęczyłam. Padłam, oczy zamknełam. I wtedy usłyszałam śmiech. Kto śmie sie ze mnie śmiać? Otworzyłam oczy. Czkawka stał nade mną. Zaraz... Jak on sie tu dostał? Czkawka: Pomóc ci? To on sie chichrał. Ja: Ok. Podał mi ręke i mnie podciągnął. Gdy już wstałam, poczułam jakby wode na nadgarstku. Od mojego znamienia z Nocną Furią wypływała biała smuga, oplatająca mi ręke do łokcia. Czkawka: Co to ma być? Pokazywał mi dłoń. Pojawił sie na nim kruk, z którego wypływała czarna smuga, która również jak mi oplatała mu ręke do łokcia. Najlepsze jest to, że to na mojej ręce lekko świeciło, a to na Czkawki wyglądało jak jakieś fragmenty czarnej dziury. W tym samym momencie lookneliśmy na tate. Wytrzeszczał oczy jak nie wiem. Tata: Światło i Mrok... Wymamrotał pod nosem. Tylko o co mu chodzi? Nie no, narazie tyle. Wymiękam XP Macie nexta, pewnie sie wkurzycie na to co będzie na końcu xD *następnego dnia* Światło i Mrok... Światło i Mrok... Gdzie to jest? Dużą mają tą biblioteke... Światło i Mro... JEST! Wyciągnełam książke, okładka była podzielona w połowie, na górze była żółta, na dole czarna, tytuł był dokładnie taki jakiego szukałam. Otworzyłam na pierwszej stronie. Przypominało opis powstania świata, nuda. Przewinełam pare stron, znalazłam to co mnie interesuje. Czyli przez jakąś wojne któryś z bogów rzucił na pewną grupe smoków klątwe, przez którą co miesiąc pierwszego dnia o północy do 12 w południe stają sie bardzo agresywne oraz starają sie wytępić wszystko co żyje. Światło i Mrok mają je pokonać, przez poświęcenie sie, które może wykonać tylko jedno z nich. Super, ja albo mój braciszek mamy sie poświęcić dla tego świata? Dalej był nasz opis, opis Apokalipsy. Hmm, według tego opisu nienawidzimy sie, uwielbiamy ze sobą walczyć i jesteśmy zupełnie różni. Światło miało być zwykłym człowiekiem, ale jestem pół-smokiem, a mrok miał być najprawdopodobniej wilkołakiem, wampirem lub demonem, on chyba jest zwykłym. Dziwne mieli o nas wyobrażenie. Apokalipsa będzie ciekawa, najpierw zabiją wszystko z tego świata, potem przyjdą na świat ludzi, czyli tam gdzie sie wychowałam, a na końcu do Asgardu. KONIEC... PIERWSZEJ CZĘŚCI!!! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone